Celula Rebelde
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Summary: Un complot? entonces los rumores de la Célula Rebelde era ciertos?... En verdad... en verdad existía la Vanguardia Titán? Fic on hiatus, no quiero decepcionarlos publicando sólo para rellenar pero les prometo trabajar más duro. Perdón!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Mi primer fic en .. !!

soy demasiado tekorei para escribir... jajajajajajaja...

Ya habia hecho un fic antes..en la comu "iBird: rae/rob couple" de orkut .. y dire lo mismo q dije anteriormente..

I do not own the caracters of the teen titans...  
Yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Los Jovenes Titanes... (cara maliciosa.. ñakañakañaka!! mbuaajajajajaja!!)

De lo contrario:

1- Raven estaria con Robin  
2- Habria rae/rob hentai en la serie  
3- la serie duraria mas  
4- Starfire ni existiria.. y si por si acaso existia: moria en su primera escena de aparicion..  
5- Chico bestia seria gay.. o se quedaba con Terra.. q se yo!!

6- Cyborg se casaria conmigo.. o con chico bestia.. What da hell!!

Ya aclarado esto.. (me quito demandas encima..)

ok!... supongo ahora puedo empezar..

Edades

Robin: 16 al comienzo.. 18 al final del capitulo

Raven: 15 al comienzo.. 17 al final del capitulo

Jinx y Angela: como Raven

Chico Flash: como Robin

Chico Bestia: como Raven apartir del sig cap

Star: 19 a partir del sig cap

Cy: 20 apartir del sig. cap

Disfruten!!.. comenten y corrijanme!!

***

_**Célula Rebelde**_

Crónica de un rumor malicioso

Capitulo 1: Cambio

Las lagrimas bajaban, y ella no se molestaba en desaparecerlas de su mejilla..

Eso, a él lo hacia sentir mas culpable... "mierda! Estoy.. estoy seguro de lo q estoy diciendo?.. no..?... si!! si lo estoy!!"

Las cosas de el living room q flotaban a su alrededor.. comenzaron a explotar.. las astillas raspaban su rostro.. eran gotitas de sangre lo q recorrian su mejilla ahora? .. o lagrimas..?

Algo estaba seguro.. Ella estaba furiosa..

Como pudiste... por q..? Q t hizo pensar q yo...? .. Yo!! - dijo ella ..

Mas explosiones alrededor.. Las acusaciones del Petirojo eran estúpidas.. infundadas.. él era estúpido.. un maldito estúpido malagradecido!!!

Las explosiones y ruidos cesaron.. Lo cual era mas aterrador.. por q ella se habia calmado.. por q ya podia pensar con claridad.. por q el petirojo podía considerase pollo frito...

"Mierda.. " De verdad era lo q queria?.. Era lo correcto..? Asi es como deberia tratar a quien lo suplantó en el liderazgo de la Gran Batalla Titan de hace unos meses,cuando El fue dado de baja? Ella a quien todos los titanes consideraron una heroina.. Ella, su mas fiel subordinada? Ella, quien lo cubrió en sus responsabilidades y le cedió sus méritos a él.. ? En verdad era "eso" cierto?.. o.. Sólo estaba siendo cegado por su poder?..

Tenía q ser cierto.. Los Titanes sabian demasiado, y muchos ya no lo querían.. La querían a ella..

O realmente.. sólo estaba celoso de ella..? o celoso de q ahora ella llamase demasiada atención.. entre todos los seductores titanes y atractivos civiles..? Por q pensaba en eso..? Tenia novia!!..

Una mirada penetrante, llena de furia, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.. y le caló los huesos..

Entonces – dijo mas calmada – eso es lo q piensas? -

Rae .. -

Eso es lo q deseas!? -

Rae .. yo .. -

La cuervo se irguió, orgullosa, ya no había rastros de lagrimas u otras cosas q evidencien su dolor.. sus mejillas brillaban .. y sus ojos amatisas, sulfuraban una rabia contenida..

Un saludo militar, unas pupilas violetas asesinas, y una sonrisa hipócrita..

"Y pensar q aun asi luce hermosa.."

Como usted diga, señor! - la última palabra punzó a Robin profundamente.. Ella lo odiaba, definitivamente.. - Lo hare tal y como usted lo desea! -

NO.. No era eso lo q él queria!! No lo deseaba en absoluto..no..

Raven le dio la espalda, dirigiendose a su dormitorio, a empacar. Antes de llegar a la puerta q dirigia a los pasillos, volvio a fulminar con los ojos a quien alguna vez fue su amigo, su familia y su heroe, aquel por quien mas de una vez arriesgo su vida y q hora la estaba arruinando..

o ..

quiza..

...dandole una nueva oportunidad?

Esbozo una sonrisa macabra, y se maldijo por ser un perro tan fiel, " Lo haré" se dijo " Tal y como él lo desea"

Lo mataré, Lider Titan, Robin, lo haré, señor! –

La puerta se cerró...

Entonces.. algo mas se rompio en la sala de estar... y dañó a Robin hasta las lágrimas..

.... su corazón ....

***

Apartir del día de mañana, Raven lideraría a Jinx y Angela (n/a: o era argenta?) en el equipo acargado de una zona especialmente llamativa en Estados Unidos de America (n/a : son de ahi, no?): Las Vegas.. en Nevada. Así, estaría demasiado ocupada como para tratar de matarlo.. y lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarla*.. verdad?..

Chico Flash la suplantaria en Jump city, despues de todo, su relación con Jinx se convirtió en un infierno, y claro, como no va serlo, con un muchacho atractivo acosado por todas.. y la chica q le interesa, pues, no esta tan interesada...quien no puede verse a si mismo perteneciendo a una sola persona, siendo esa persona poco atenta con él?... Un muchacho como él, necesita llamar la atención y ser mimado... definitivamente, ninguno estaba para esa relación.

Chico Flash porque q ya no queria ser de una.. y Jinx .. porque si queria ser de alguien.. pero, ese alguien no era Flash.

***

Las maletas estaban hechas. Chico Flash bajaba sus cosas de la nave, q pronto ya no seria suya, mientras la nueva dueña metia sus maletas. Jinx miraba la escena entre sonrojada, y divertida por la ironia. Estaba muy feliz..

"Idiota! Haz algo!" se dijo

De.. dejame ayudarte con eso.. - apenas pudo decir

oh, gracias! - Flash, de espaldas, pasó la maleta sin mirar.. voltea cuando esta cae al suelo..

No habia nadie tras suyo para tomarla..

oh! Jinx... Gracias! - dijo Raven, un poco extrañada de q su rival fuese tan amable.. tan mal le iba con Flash q preferia ayudarla a empacar e irse rapido?.. No importa.. eso le convenia ahora..

Oh.. oh.. de nada – respondio ella, con un evidente sonrojo

Al mirarlas, asi.. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo..

Bart* se sintio solo...

***

Otra punzada parecida a la de ayer le dió en el estomago..

Raven y Jinx se estaban llevando bien..Eso debe ser bueno no..? .. Entonces.. Por q eso le incomodaba..?

Raven miro a Robin de lejos.. incrédula..

De los 4 titanes q podian subir a la azotea, sino para despedirse (no lo harían por seguro), para recibir a Flash.. por que tenia q ser él?..

"Por q es el lider.. joder!!"

Flash.. bienvenido... - la sonrisa de Robin se desvanecio al darse cuenta q él no era el único al q le incomodaba la repentina cercanía entre la gatita y la cuervecilla..

nh?.. Ah, Robin, disculpa.. hola- Chico Flash sonrio desganado, no parecía el mismo.

Raven los miró por un segundo.. antes de ser deriribada por Angela y una tonelada de abrazos.

Raven!!-

Y a ti q diablos t pasa!!-

Soy tu fan!-

Fa.. Fan.. ? No me vengas con.. -

Alejate de ella, estorbas!!- Jinx habia agarrado el otro brazo

Y empezo un estira-por-tu-lado entre ellas dos, pobre Raven.. "supongo q deberia acostumbrarme.. Aun asi" miró hacia donde estaba ÉL " Es mejor q permanecer aquí contigo..".

Miró a Jinx.. por alguna extraña razón.. ya le caía bien.. le dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa..

- Será un honor trabajar con ustedes..-

Preciosa.. sin duda..

Y a Robin no le paso por alto.. Raven le dio a Jinx, su supuesta rival.. la sonrisa q él y sus compañeros habian estado tratando de..

No vas a despedirte..?- dijo Raven

Robin iba a contestar.. hasta q dio cuenta de q la voleta se dirgia a la rosa palida.. y comenzo a sentirse solo..

Ah, si.. Adios, Chico Flash- dijo Jinx sin siquiera acerarse

Nos vemos!- Angela beso su mejilla y se fue a la nave..

Adios.. chicas..-

Adios, Flash.. - Raven se preparo a subir

Raven!..- Flash miro a la nombrada fijamente

Si, lo haré.. cuidaré de ellas- dijo la cuervo tranquilamente- y sé q eso tambien incluye la nave.. -

Gracias – sonrio satisfecho el pelirojo

Anuque, realmente.. no lo estaba.. Entro a la torre lleno de miedo..

"Mierda!.. La vas a dejar ir..? .. Claro q lo haras!! ... por q no le das un beso de despedida o algo..? .. NO!! despues de lo de ayer..?!! Me matara!! .. espera.. ni siquiera debo pensar en eso.. tengo novia..!!"

La nave arranco..

"Mierda, Mierda... Mierda!!"

-Raven!!- el corazon le parecio volver a latir..

Ella lo miro mientras despegaba.. Desprecio..

Raven!! Raven yo..!! - el antifaz molestaba a sus lagrimas

Ya no se pudo oir nada.. la nave despego.. y se fue..

De ese entonces ya.. 2 años..

" Cuanto has cambiado, Rae?.. ojala lo suficiente para perdonarme.."

*******

Ahora.. Q sucede con Robin?.. Por q Raven quiere matarlo, argumentando q es lo q el desea?.. Por q Raven se va?.. Por q ha llamado tanto la atencion ultimamente..? Han pasado dos años.. habra cambiado Raven?.. Q fue eso q puso a Robin en contra de su mejor amiga..? Por q carajos mi Fic se llama como se llama..? Q es esa repentina amabilidad por parte de Jinx..? Recibire mensajes de apoyo.. y aliento para seguir mi fanfic?

Bueh.. Lo veran/veremos en el transcurso de la historia..!!

Hasta aquí por hoy.. joder!! jajajajaja!! Soy demasiado tekorei!!

ok.. las explicaciones..

1- y lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarla* : em.. veran.. según investigue, Jump city es una mezcla de la ciudad de San Diego, New York.. y otros lugares, decidi q Jump city seria como San Diego.. y estaria en California.. Entonces ambas ciudades serian de estados vecinos.. California y Nevada...

Estarian cerca para q Rbin pueda vigilar a Raven .. (por q los estados son vecinos).. pero lejos para no ser asesinado (el condado de San Diego esta en el suroeste de California, mientras Las vegas se encuentra en el centro de Nevada.. ) ok.. la cacharon?!..

2- Bart* : el nombre de Chico Flash no era Bart en la historieta..?

ok.. nos leemos en el proximo cap!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Celula Rebelde_

Cronica de un rumoe malicioso

Capitulo 2

Han pasado dos años.. - dijo él

si, tuvimos mucho tiempo para pensar.. - dijo ella

fui un idiota -

lo sé, yo tambien lo fui -

Pero de los dos yo fui el peor -

No pienso negarte eso.. -

El sonrió, todo iba muy bien, demasiado bien..

Ella pasó de sus brazos a la cama...

La besó, brusco y ansioso, mientras sus manos viajaban por las plateadas curvas de su amante. Molestos ropajes, no, ya no mas.. Ella era toda suya..

Las uñas de ella se hundieron en su espalda apenas lo sintio dentro..

Gritaba, gemia, lloraba, jadeaba.. mientras él se adueñaba de su cuerpo..

Sonrojada..

Avergonzada..

adorable..

sumisa..

pidiendo q esto no se detenga..

Su cabello alborotado, sus ojos cerrados, buscando a tientas la boca de él..

Te amo, Robin .. yo.. te amo demasiado -

Sus movimientos adquirieron mas fuerza apenas escucharla.. Provocando q ella arquee su espalda..

T amo .. Rae..-

Era perfecto, ella gritando su nombre, él proclamandola suya..

Lástima q nada d esto era real...

Abrió los ojos al percatarse q ya había descargado gran parte de su enrgía y algo mas. Se levantó de la cama, sacó las sábanas y las metió en el baño..

Rutina.. Lavar las sábanas en la ducha, mintras se bañaba.. después de un buen..

...

ejercicio educativo de preparación..

Se rió de si mismo.. y se sintió pena..

En los últimos dos años, desde su rompimiento con Starfire unas semanas después de "el incidente", Robin había aparecido en las revistas como el adolescente mas cotizado del Estado.. Las chicas no le quitaban los ojos de encima, las señoras lo perseguian para presentale sus hijas.. e incluso habia llamados de emergencia .. q al final eran solo bromas de prensa para hacerlo aparecer y ahogarlo con camaras y micrófonos.. cosas así..

Salió de la ducha, se secó, se puso unos boxers y una camiseta, tomo las sábanas y se dirigió a la puerta .. aquí, en la oscuridad de la habitación abandonada de Raven, las telas definitivamente no se secarian. Se pregunto si los demas titanes ya se habrian dado cuenta de q estas perticulare sabanas color lila simpre estaban extendidas el dia entero y desaparecian de noche.. Si.. Por supuesto q si..

Antes de llegar a la salida se topo con un viejo espejo, se miró en el..

La vista q ofreceria sin duda era bella y elocuente, digna razon para la existencia de todas sus fans y todos esos molestos paparazzi: un galante muchacho de 18 años, pelo negro, ojos azules..

Ojos azules! "Mier.. mi antifaz!!"

Los encontro y se los puso.. al dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta el espejo lo volvio a acosar..

Sin duda, una atractiva vista.. para cualquier otra persona..

Pero lo unico q Robin veia era a un muchacho deprimido, solo entre su gente, soltero a pesar su multitud de bonitas fans, y despampanantes compañeras titanes..

Q se conformaba con sus sesiones de consuelo sexual, todas las noches, sin excepción..

***

Todas las noches, sin excepción, Raven daba un pequeño estornudo, antes de acostarse a dormir.

Las Vegas, no, toda Nevada le tenía una tremenda devoción a la muchacha..

Desde su llegada hace 2 años, la tasa de crimenes habia disminuido en tal forma hasta ser casi nula..

Para empezar habia llegado de mal humor, y tenia mucha rabia q desahogar, al primer villano q se le puso enfrente lo dejo medio muerto, y fue poco misericordiosa con los siguientes..

Los criminales le tenian un miedo tal, q preferian quedarse en la carcel a salir y morir en manos de una adolescente cicopata. Para colmo ella agarro la costumbre de visitar las carceles y atormentarlos, de manera q no hubiese nadie q cambie de opinion.

Como alguien tan diabólica podia ser tan atractiva..?

La crueldad y firmeza en su trabajo, y su entonada, mas poco intencionada, sensualidad, la hicieron famosa en todo el estado.. conviertiendose en la protagonista de los sueños humedos de todo joven de Nevada..

Peor cuando cambió su look..

El leotardo era ajustado y atrayente, y su capa no podria cubrirla para siempre.. pues se volaba cada vez q ella se movia en el aire..

Debia cambiarse de atuendo..

Q se lo escogio Jinx..

Un peto de tela negra q solo cubria lo necesario (y encima lo hacia mal), dejando al descubierto su cintura, ombligo y maldita sea! Su espectacular y erotico tatuaje!!..

Un tatuaje de un cuervo con alas abirtas, de cabeza, en la parte baja de su espalda, el pico del ave apuntaba mas abajo, donde la espada pierde su nombre..

Abajo, unos pantalones anchos azul marino y unas botas negras.

Un solo guante, para eso Angela cortó la manga larga de su leotardo.

Estupendamente genial..

Raven fue conocida como " El Fénix Negro"por sus Fans, mas por sus enemigos (o victimas) era llamada " La Diablesa Azul"...

Ninguno de los dos apodos le importaba,tampoco ser amada ni temida, ni siquiera si tuviese sentido o no lo q hacia.. solo era su tarbajo..

Y eso la hacia mas cool..

El recuerdo de la primera vez q utilizo su nuevo traje.. Cuando lo estrenó, mostrandoselo a sus compañeras..

Risas.

" Me tuve q encerrar en el baño por hora y media hasta q me dejó de sangrar la nariz.."

Jinx se habia levantado temprano.. hoy le tocaba hacer el desayuno.. Se le quemaron un par de huevos mientras recordaba..

La tranquilidad en Las Vegas era tanta.. (n/a:claro, no era especificamente tranqulidad.. Estamos en Las Vegas!!).. q las Titanes tenian mucho tiempo libre.. a tal punto.. q hasta Raven aprendio a cocinar!!.. Nadie sabe q la motivó a hacerlo.. pero se convirtió en una muy beuna cocinera.. Ella y Jinx se turnaban por dias la cocina.. y Angela.. como la hermanita menor.. disfrutaba de la conveniencia.. de su ya no tan fuerte, pero aun evidente competencia (sobre todo por la parte de la pelirosa).

Mmm.. competencia.. sera?..

El desayuno ya estaba servido. Angela habia bajado al comedor, pero Jinx no le dejo tomar comida alguna, hasta q la cuervo bajase..

Muchas cosas habian cambiado, haberse ido de Jump City y de todo el estress q eso implicaba, hizo la vida de La Diablesa mas descansada y tenia tiempo para hacer un monton de cosas: entrenaba duramente su cuerpo, meditaba, cocinaba, leia mas, iba de picnic con sus amigas Y DE COMPRAS! (las primeras veces la tenian q dopar y amarrar para salir), competia con Jinx, SONREIA MAS A MENUDO,

dormia mas, peleaba con Jinx(mas siempre dejandole ganar, con tanta evidencia, q Jinx la volvia a golpear, era increible lo facil q podia disgustar a la pelirosa palida), entrenaba a Angela, e INCLUSO DORMIA EN ROPA INTERIOR, y para colmo, ERA LA Q MAS TARDE SE LEVANTABA..

En otras palabras..

Raven estaba increiblemente feliz..

Esperaron 10, 15 minutos, Angela ya estaba maldiciendo, cuando la cuervo bajo...

Y Jinx casi va al hospital por una hemorragia de nariz..

Y Angela por un ataque de risa..

- otra vez, Rae?!- dijo hipando

- Buenos dias.. - respodio la pelivioleta tallandose los ojos – q dijiste?-

- nah.. nada - para la menor de las oscuras, la inconciencia de su idolatrada hermana mayor le era divertido

Quien diria q alguien tan diabólica podria ser tan distraída y adorable?

Es q era realmente feliz, pero jamas lo diria, mas, la manera tan relajada en q se comportaba la evidenciaba de manera elocuente.

-Aquí tienes tu té, estúpida - dijo Jinx mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

- Estúpida..? Y ahora q hice.. - Raven se sorprendio d lo facil q Jinx se molestaba con ella, ni siquiera tenia idea d q fue lo q hizo esta vez..

Las risas de Angela se hicieron mas fuertes..

- Me perdi de algo mientras dormia? -

A la menor de las titanes ya le dolia la quijada de tanto reir..

ok.. - tomo un sorbo de su té, resignada - voy afuera en busca del periódico-

tras oir eso, la cara de Jinx se ensombreció, mientras Angela se desternillaba de risa..

- No!! NO LO HAGAS!!- demasiado tarde.. - ay, Dios! No otra vez!! -

Raven ya estaba afuera, en ropa interior, recogiendo el periódico, frente a todos los vecinos..

Tarde..

Pero Feliz...

****

- Desayunooo!! - Cyborg ya tenia la mesa lista - Arribaa!!-

Starfire y Chico Bestia aparecieron al mismo tiempo..

- Glorioso dia!! - exclamo, dulce como de costumbre la alienigena

- Buenas - dijo somnoliento el verde

Robin no se habia levantado aun..

Pocas cosas habian cambiado en Jump City, pero esas pocas cosas, eran aterradoramente relevantes.

Robin se habia deprimido, gastaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre (q no era consumido por su deber de combatir el crimen) entrenando en el gimnasio, o encerrado,ya sea : en su estudio las tardes, en su habitacion por las mañanas y por las noches en la habitacion de su ex-subordinada, aunque nadie sabia para q, o si lo sabian (las sabanas lilas extendidas no eran invisibles, eran lilas!!), nadie, mucho menos cierta alienigena bonita, lo queria admitir.

Y para colmo, era el ultimo en levantarse.

Nuevamente, el petirrojo se habia obsesionado con alguien.

Y para hacer las cosas peores.. no tenia contacto con ese alguien, enloqueciendolo mas..

Se oyeron sus pasos de lejos, la peliroja miro a la puerta, espectante..

"Al menos, aunque mi querido Robin no este conmigo.. tampoco lo esta con ella, aun tengo oportunidad de q sea mio otra vez, no puedo permitir q mi Robin ame a alguien q lo lastimara" .. "Por él soy capaz de todo"

Y era cierto..

Un pensamiento algo posesivo, pero no malintencionado paso por su mente..

Mientras su adorado llegaba a la cocina..

"Un saludo agradable, y un abrazo, expresale tu cariño y preocupacion"

- Buenas, Robin! -

- Buenas Dormilon! Aquí tienes tu desayuno!-

La chica se lanzó hacia su compañero.. pero él se esquivo, haciendo q la pobre callera de nariz al suelo.. con los brazos aun abiertos..

- No tengo hambre - respondio con evidente mal humor – Dame algo de café, estaré en el estudio-

Una alerta de intruso de activó..

Debía ser el repartidor de periodicos, otra vez..

Mierda, Cyborg!! No t dije q instalaras el timbre?!!- el lider estaba furioso, despues de lo de anoche, mucho ruido le daria jaqueca..

Cyborg fue a desctivar la alarma, Chico Bestia reia por q Robin habia dicho una palabrota (a pesar de q se habian hecho muy frecuentes sus ataques de histeria), y Starfire seguia a Robin, q se dirigia a la puerta... por el bien del pobre repartidor..

- Enano desgraciado!! - dijo al abrir la puerta

Habia nadie, al menos no hasta unos centimetros mas abajo..

" Estos repartidores, cada vez mas enanos"se dijo disgustado, al ver a un niño de 10 años mirandolo con unos ojos verdes grandotes, y una sonrisa triunfante.

-por q tienes q tocar la puerta, enano?, ya le dijimos al antiguo repartidor q lo dejara en el piso y se vaya.. no ves el escandalo q armas?!!-

El niño lo miro como perdido.. y luego salto una carcajada..

Yo no soy ningun repartidor!!- dijo divertido

Y entonces quien eres.. y a que vienes?- pregunto Starfire mintras tapaba la boca de su lider, temiendo q dijese algo indebido frente a un niño pequeño.

Soy Tim Drake!! Y vengo a q Robin me entrene, para luego ser su reemplazo!!- respondio el niño, inflando el pecho.

Si a Robin no se le estuviera tapando la boca, habria maldecido hasta a lo mas sagrado..

Al oir su nombre lo supo, ese niño no era el q fue adoptado por Bruno hace unos meses?..

" Maldito Bruno!!!"

" Que clase de broma era esta?!!"

************

Hasta aquí por ahora..

cuanto lio me armo!!.. jajajajajaja!! dejen Rewiews!! Por faaa!!

Tan mala soy?!

Jajajajajaja!! lqmmmm!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kyaaaaa!!!**_

Tuve rewiew!!!..

No esperaba tener ninguno.. hasta dentro de un mes.. Esto es genial!!

Muchisimas grascias!! A Lucia y a Shadow por ser las primeras!! Arigato gozaimasu!!

Con respecto a sus criticas, muchas, muchisimas gracias.. "arruinaron" mi fin de semana, e ILUMINARO MI VIDA!! (planeaba seriamente suicidarme el sabado, jiji!).. les debo esta!!

Les contestare con todo el gusto del mundo!!

* Con respecto a lo de rewiews anonimos.. Asi q el botoncito q aprete la otra noche era para eso?!..

* Lo de Argenta.. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!! Tenia la sospecha de q se llamaba asi!! Pero cuando lo discuti con una amiga me dijo " Q no, olúa (boluda), Angela se llama.." y me embrome!!

Esta tambien se las debo, por haberme salvado de la vergüenza de publicar mas caps con ese nombre..

* Lo del Yuri.. kyaa!! ustedes tambien?!! Choquenlas!!

*Lo de James Todd.. no tenia idea!! Gracias otra vez!!

* Yo tampoco lei la historieta, solo ojee un fragmento en q llamaban Bart a Chico Flash.. por eso lo formule en forma de pregunta (redundancia) en mi explicacion.

*Como supieron q Red X apareceria? (él esta dentro de mis bocetos semiordenados, pero aun no se dara, por ahora..) ..Muy bien, señoritas.. nos conocemos?.. jeje.. n_n!!

* Lo del pequeño Tim, queria q apareciera.. lo kelo demashiado..

Ah! Y la Razon por la q Robin y Raven pelearon es por q...

Nah!.. Ya lo sabran..

(Pista: el titulo no esta de pura publicidad.. bueno, si.. pero no del todo!!)

_**Célula Rebelde**_

Cronica de un Rumor malicioso

Cap 3

Starfire no entendia ni jota. Miro detenidamente al niño.. Estaba mojado.

Hagamoslo entrar -

no -

pero esta mojado! - chillo la chica – se va a enfermar! -

se puede morir si quiere – dijo él entrando

Ven, entra – dijo la alienigena toamndo al niño de la mano

Robin miro de reojo, suspiro resignado, ahora ni Starfire le tomaba en serio como lider.

"Tal vez sí deberia renunciar, y dejarselo todo al niño.. "

Se golpeo la cabeza bien fuerte ante el absurdo pensamiento, mientras los otros dos lo miraban sorprendidos.

Renunciar..?

NUNCA!

La habia recordado..

"Eres idiota o algo?.. Renunciar?!! .. despues de todo lo q sacrificaste por ser un lider?!.."

Habia sacrificado tiempo, su vida personal, sus amigos, sus seguidores, cumpleaños, sus relaciones amorosas..

Raven..

Incluso habia sacrificado a Raven..

Todo por el mando de los Titanes, aun sabiendo q ni los propios Titanes lo querian mas.. y lo sabia.. su pasado enfrentamiento y actual indiferencia con Raven son prueba de eso..

Q la mismisima violeta, fiel subordianda , mejor amiga, y... mejor amiga, si! " Idiota"

Q la mismisima violeta amenazara con matarlo era prueba..

Evidencia q fundamentaba la real existencia de "La Vanguardia Titan" o " Célula Rebelde"

Evidencia de q los Titanes quieren otro lider..

Quieren al Fenix Negro.

* * *

Nop -

Por fa! -

NO!! -

Por q no?! -

Por q me enfermas! -

Me acabas de conocer!! -

Exacto! Apenas t conozco y me enfermas!! Es mala señal!-

Tim hacia pucheros, Starfire miraba a Robin, incomoda, Cyborg estaba molesto por q aun no lo habian presentado al niño y Chico Bestia se jactaba de tener alguien mas bajo q él en toda la sala..

Aceptame!! Haré lo q sea!! - decia el pequeño entre sollozos

Lo q sea? -

Lo q sea!! - iluminandose

Entonces ¡Muérete! -

Hasta ahi.

El niño se pusoa llorar y patalear, diciendo q Robin era malo, q como podia tratar asi a un niño pequeño q lo admiraba y queria ser como él ..

Deja de actuar, no t sale – dijo el petirrojo secamente

Inmediatamente el chico se detuvo.

Esta bien, si no me quieres entrenar, buscare a Raven y se lo pedire a ella – dijo el chiquillo, pedante – tal vez sea mas paciente conmigo -

A Robin se le corto la respiración. Todos se quedaron petrificados ante aquel q ya no parecia tan inocente q digamos.

Ademas ella es más fuerte... y sexy – ponzoñoso.

Tiro al blanco!!

El mini pelinegro lo sabia..

Mucho..

Asi como sabia q nombrarla a ella lo afectaba terriblemente.

Apenas se pudo jactar de de la cara q puso el lider de los titanes, ya q unos segundos estaba colgado de las orejas por el mismo. Pataleo tratando de tocar el piso, lagrimas verdaderas pasaban por sus mejillas, grito y jadeo, pidiendo socorro.

Miro a Starfire, pero no habia signo amistoso alguno en ella. Se habia deformado a tal punto q lo asustaba.

No t gusta q t agarre las orejas?.. Ok! Como quieras!!-

Traslado sus manos de las orejas del niño, al cuello.

Hey!! Calmate!! -

Cyborg separo a los dos pelinegros, por suerte, por que, en el estado en q se encontraba Robin, no lo hubiera detenido el hecho de q Tim aun era pequeño, por ahora lo queria muerto.

La pelea de los dos Titanes mas influyentes era un top secret.. Su separacion fue explicado como " Raven ya lo suficientemente madura para liderar su propio grupo" ante el publico civil.

Q tanto sabia el mocoso?

Peor..

Q tanto sabia Bruno, y la Liga de la Justicia..?!!

- Vete ya! Enano! - grito molesto Chico bestia

Pero el pequeño era terco, y estaba furioso. Diriogiose a Robin con odio.

Total ni queria estar contigo! – su voz sonaba un poco dolida – Me entrenaré mucho y seré mas fuerte!! Y.. Y.. Y TE MATARÉ!! -

Algo muy familiar se sintio en ese mocoso.

Te llavaras bien con ella entonces!! - grito el petirrojo totalmente fuera de si – Anque yo jamas t aceptare como titan!! -

- Me alegra el q no me ayudes.. ahora me entrenara una lider de verdad!! -

Suficiente.

Ahora quien le tenia por las orejas era Starfire, q lo arrastraba hasta la salida.

En la puerta chocan con Chico Flash, q acababa de llegar de su guardia nocturna.

Star! Q hay..? Quien es el enano? -

La mirada monstruosa de la extraterestre era mas q elocuente.

" ok.. Flash .. no digas nada y vete a tu habitacion .." pensó antes de desaparecer en un suspiro.

Star .. q t pasa..? - le preguntaba el niño

- por favor, no me llames por ese diminutivo, eso es solo entre amigos - respondio ella, frívola

pero.. nosotros somos amigos! -

La chica arrojó al chiquillo fuera.

Mis amigos no insultan a quien amo.. y mucho menos.. - apretó los puños – mucho menos la nombran .. a Ella -

Tim se levantó, infló el pecho y miro hacia arriba, donde lo miraba Robin desde una gran ventana.

Lo apuntó con su indice, triunfante.

Te matare! Y algun día sere el nuevo lider de los Titanes!! No me importa si Raven toma mi lugar primero! -

Con esto, se tira al agua y comienza nadar hacia la otra orilla.

Robin abrió los ojos.

Entonces era por eso q estaba mojado.

Algo hizo q le revolviera el estómago.

"Vino hasta aquí de esa manera, solo por mi.. ?"

El nuevo hijo del multimillonario mas popular q conocia andando en esas condiciones?..

Una corazonada..

Algo le decia..

Sea lo q sea q el chico sabia..

Ni Bruno ni La Liga tenian nada q ver...

* * *

Raven se detuvo en una tienda de ropa para niños..

mmmm ... -

Hoy se sentia especial..

* * *

No lo harías! -

A q sí!! -

No! -

Si!! -

La pelirosa da la espalda a la orscura menor, molesta. Mientras la otra sonreia triunfante por molestar a su "hermana" mayor...

- Cual es el lío? - se oyó desde la cocina.

- Nada, Rae! - dijeron a unísono las oscuras

La rosa se fué a la cocina, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Argenta (n/a: kyaaa!! gracias!!) .

" Argie* no se atrvería.." pensó.

El olor a la salsa agridulce de los famosos rollitos de primavera de Raven la derritio apenas entró.

Era la salsa.. verdad?

Y no el olor a suave jazmín de arroyo* q despedía la Diablesa.

Pero claro q era la salsa!!

Necesitas ayuda? -

- mm? -

La violeta no pareció percatarse de la presencia de su amiga. La miro detenidamente, como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, provocando q Jinx se sonrojara.

Y la golpeara, otra vez..

Lo lamento.. - dijo sobandose – estaba en otro lado -

enserio?.. me entero! - una venita sobresalía en su frente – TU me pones nerviosa!! -

La cena transcurrió como de costumbre. Argenta comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en todo el día, Jinx quejandose de q la comida sabia mal, q la diablesa era molesta, q siempre la ponía nerviosa, q era molesta, q nunca la escuchaba.. ah! Y q era molesta tambien..

Y Rae, como de costumbre la escuchaba y sonreia..

Al diablo..!! Era tan feliz..

Jinx la hacía feliz..

claro, claro.. Argenta tambien..

Y acababa con una paliza, y el castigo de lavar los platos..

* * *

Se quito la ropa lentamente...

* * *

Se quito la ropa lentamente..

* * *

Penso en la ropa de niño q compro en la mañana.. solo por simple impulso..

* * *

Penso en el niño mojado al q casi habia matado en la mañana.. en un impulso de violencia

* * *

Se saco todas esas cosas de la cabeza, y quedo en ropa interior.

* * *

Se saco todas esas cosas de la cabeza, ya quedaba en ropa interior.

* * *

Se metió a la cama.. cansada

* * *

Se metió a la cama.. ansioso

* * *

Un estornudo...

* * *

Un gemido..

* * *

Rae..? -

mm? - vio a la oscura menor – q pasa ..? Q hora es? -

Puedo dormir contigo.. ? -

si.. claro -

Hizo espacio en al cama, y la chica se acostó y se abrazó al cuerpo semi-desnudo de su amiga..

"Jinx.. !! Lo hice.. t dije q lo haría.." sonrió triunfante..

- - -

NO PUEDO CREER Q LO HAYA HECHO!! -

Argenta era realmente fastidiosa, cuando se proponía..

La rosa abrió vilentamente la puerta de la habitación de Raven.. encontrandolas a las dos en la cama.. la violeta durmiendo... y la pelinegro con con mechones rojos mirando a Jinx fijamente..

Lo hice.. me debes 20 billetes – se abrazó mas a la Diablesa

La hubiese matado de no ser por q Ella estaba en la cama..

Pero Ella desperto..

Jinx..? Tambien vienes a dormir conmigo..? - dijo somnolienta

Golpe.

Por q querría yo dormir con alguien como tu?!! -

La puerta se cerró fuertemente tras ella.

Unos segundos despues volvió a abrirse..

No vengo a dormir aquí por q quiera! Lo hago por q me lo rogaste!! -

Yo no t rogué nad... -

Antes de q terminase la frase ya tenía el puño de Jinx apretando su rostro contra su almohada.

Se acostó al otro lado de la cama y abrazó a la cuervo, agradeció q estaba oscuro.. por q juraría q estaba mas roja q un tomate..

todo el cuerpo le ardía..

Ya me siento mejor ! Me voy a mi cuarto! - dijo Argie levantandose – Buenas noches!! -

Esa desgraciada.. - murmuró la rosa..

La diablesa volteo su rostro hacia ella, totalmente dormida.. Vaya q debía estar cansada..

Demasiado cerca!!

Q la tierra se la trague!!

No.. q la deje aquí un ratito mas..

Esta sería su unica oportunidad..

Nariz con nariz..

"un poco mas.. solo un poco mas.."

Sintio los labios de la violeta, tan dulces, tan suaves.. tan ..

Sonó el timbre, haciendo eco en la gran torre, q era solo para tres personas...

Raven abrió los ojos, topandose con los de Jinx...

Q se sonrojo mas.. si es q podia mas..

No sabía como explicarse..

q hora es? -

"No se dió cuenta..? .. no!! .. No se dió cuenta!!"

q se yo!! dejame dormir – y le dio la espalda, agradecida de q su amiga sea tan distraida.

Ok, Jinxy, yo voy.. -

No me llames asi!! - el golpe de esta vez hizo eco contrarrestando al timbre.

- - - -

Abrió la puerta..

No había nadie .. al menos no hasta unos centimetros mas abajo..

Agradeció haber comprado esa ropa de niño por antojo..

* * * * *

Hasta aquí!!..

por ahora.. ñaka ñaka!!

explicaciones:

el olor a suave jazmín de arroyo* : originariamente quería q Raven oliese a lavanda.. pero despues lo cambié.. por el olor de mis flores favoritas, El Jazmín Paraguay, crece solo en los arroyos, se caracteriza por el olor a jazmín q posee, pero mas suave y fresca. Adoro recoger esas flores y olerlas! Me hacen sentir muy feliz..

Argie* : Argenta (n/a: yay!) me es muy largo en ocasiones..

nos vemos en el proximo cap!!..


	4. Chapter 4

_**KYAAAA!!!**_

OK.. gracias por los rewiews..!

A ver.. veamos..

Valerie : gracias por el comentario.. no.. no fui a las Vegas.. jajaja.. tu si?.. q genial!! .. Ah.. y eso de mandarme a Raven .. enserio.. no memolestaría.. jajajaja!!No t preocupes por eso de la "Suerte".. entendi lo q quisiste decir.. me gusto q hayas puestos expectativas en mi historia.. Muchas gracias!! tQMMMM!!

Red X : gracias por el comentario!! t gusto mucho mi historia..? cualquier cosa me dices, gracias por tus datos..!! (Las chica de abajo, junto con su inner, t admiran mucho.. ) no les digas q yo lo dije!!

Lucía y Shadow.. Lo de Bart.. estais seguras..? habia una sucesion de mas de cuatro Flash en toda la historia de superheroes.. Podría jurar q él era el joven titan.. en el fragmento de la historieta lo leí de los propios diálogos de Raven!.. Tal vez.. Wally es el Flash de la Liga..

Muchas Gracias por los datos!! Sobre todo la pequeña informacion de las almas gemelas.. me

encanto!!

Ah!! Y eso de q si nos conocieramos seríamos las mejores amigas.. me dejó sin palabras.. casi me pongo a llorar!! Me puse tan feliz! Y creeme .. si q lo seríamos!!

Ah!!.. Y me alegra no tener q fingir más (aunq creo q nunca lo hice..).. ODIO A STARFIRE CON TODA MI ALMA!!

También me parece muy estúpida..y q ni por asomo se merecía a Robin..

Pero.. se sorprenderan con ella al final de mi historia.. (le he dado una participación bastante crucial.. como muy pronto lo notaran..)

Las quiero mucho gracias por todo!!

Martini y ChibiMar.. muchisimas gracias por el comentario!! casi me da un infarto cuando recibo un mail de q me pusiste entre tus autores favoritos!!.. Y me alegra q t divierta.. Y gracias por tomarme como una amiga!! Leer tu rewiew me hizo muy pero muy feliz!! tQm!!

A ver.. a ver...

Donde me quedé.. ? ...

_**Célula Rebelde**_

Crónica de un rumor malicioso

(Escuchando Runa Llena de Mago de Oz, no se por q, solo quise decirlo.. n_n!)

- mmm.. así q era eso..?- la ojivioleta jugaba con sus dedos.. sin mostrar sorpresa alguna al relato del mini pelinegro.

- Sip .. - el niño sonaba un poco nervioso.. le incomodaba ver a alguien tan renombrada como lo era La Diablesa Azul, en ropa interior.

- Y como t enteraste de todo? .. al menos, como lo hiciste sin contar con Batman? - la pelirosa estaba inquieta

- Investigué por mi cuenta.. no necesito de Batman para esa clase de cosas!! Ya soy un hombre! – inflando el pecho

Sólo un niño dice q ya es un hombre cuando todavía va a la escuela primaria – Raven cerró los ojos – aún no dijiste como lo hiciste.. -

Eso en q t va a ayudar?.. -

Raven sonrió, el chico tenía agallas, y mejor aún, era tan quisquilloso y molesto como el lider de los titanes..

Por eso él lo quiso matar..

Robin no puede lidiar con alguien como él.. igual a él..

Por eso pasó.. entre la cuervo y el petirrojo.. lo q pasó...

- Y bien.. ? - el niño sentía q el corazon se le iba a salir por la boca, o por otro lado – lo harás..?

La Diablesa miró detenidamente al chiquillo..

Le convenía..

A ambos le convenía...

Además..

* * *

StarFire entró a la habitación de Raven..

Sabía q lo encontraría allí..

El petirrojo estaba semidesnudo, dormido entre las ahora mojadas sábanas lilas..

Respiraba con dificultad..

Parecía estar muy exhausto..

Se acercó a la cama lentamente.. y después a su rostro..

- Porque.. por q no me dejas a mi hacerlo? .. Por q no puedo ser yo la q t deje cansado..? -

Le molestaba perderlo a él..

Le molestaba perderlo ante a ella..

Le molestaba perder ante la sola escencia.. el sólo recuerdo.. de ella..

Acarició su mejilla.. y acercó sus labios a los de él..

* * *

- No veo por q no.. - vió el rostro del niño iluminarse - tu entrenamiento empieza en una semana..-

- En una semana?!.. quiero ya! -

- Necesitas avisarle a Batman q t quedarás aquí durante tu entrenamiento.. ademas.. – sonrió, sádica - Mas t vale disfrutar de esta semana todo lo q puedas.. porq no quiero q t arrepientas después -

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrio la espalda al escuchar a su nueva "Sensei"..

Pero ya no importaba..

Estaba tremendamente feliz..

Y se percató de algo..

- Si a disfrutar t refieres a.. - ahora su Sensei no era la única con una sonrisa macabra..

Las tres oscuras lo miraron.. encantadas de la astucia del chico..

Ya se había dado cuenta de ese "además"...

- Y q esperabas, enano.. hay q festejar!! - Argenta alzó los brazos y se puso a bailar

- seee.. festejar.. - al chico ya le gustaba su nuevo equipo.

Risas.

Raven miró a su equipo..

Rió mentalmente..

Por q no..?!

Le había dado a Robin dos años de paz y tranquilidad..

Esa desconcertante paz antes de la tormenta...

Ya era hora de hacer travesuras..

* * *

Ya podía sentir su respiración..

" Solo un poco mas.. "

Las ansias de Starfire eran tan fuertes.. q ni siquiera le importaba la posibilidad de q.. si él llegase a corresponderla.. sea por confundirla con Ella..

no importaba .. con tal de sentirlo..

Solo.. solo un poquito mas...

Parecía q el espacio entre la boca de él y la suya se hacía más grande..

- - -

" Esa desconcertante paz antes de la tromenta ..."

Un escalofrío.. Un terrible presentimiento..

Esa desconcertante paz ... ya termino..

Y se venía.. mas q una tormenta.. un huracán ..

Robin salto de la cama, aterrorizado, chocando su cabeza con la de StarFire.. q hizo un sonido hueco (n/a:ñakañaka..)..

- StarFire...? q.. ? -

No pudo terminar antes de q la chica saliese corriendo de la habitación..

Con lagrimas en los ojos..

Corriendo por q no podiá volar..

Estuvo tan cerca..

* * *

Argenta y Tim ya habían ido a dormir..

Raven le cedió su habitación hasta q tengan preparada la de él..

Así q debía dormir con Jinx..

Eso era bueno..

Había algo q quería preguntarle..

- Q duermas en mi habitación no significa nada.. oíste..?!! - Jinx estaba sonrojada y acalorada.. hasta en partes en las q.. mejor no mencionar..

- Q se supone q debería significar..? - pregunto la violeta.

- Nada!! - la ojirosa se volteo en la cama, para no mirarla.. o mas bien.. para q ella no la mirase sonrojada..

La Diablesa miró detenidamente la espalda de su compañera..

- Jinx? -

La mencionada temblo al sentir el aliento de la cuervo en su cuello.

- Q .. q quieres.. ? -

Lo q la cuervo le dijo casi la mata de felicidad..

Lo q significaba una terrible paliza para Raven..

- - -

Magullada, con algunos rasguños y un poco de sangre..

Raven se levanto del piso donde fue arrojada y se dirigió a la cama..

- Y bien.. si? -

- ve a dormir, estúpida – Jinx le volvió a dar la espalda

- Me alegra q hayas aceptado..- dijo ella voletando a su amiga y mirandola a los ojos.

Jinx sintió q el mundo se le pinto de rosa..

- NO creas q no me dí cuenta de lo q me hiciste mientras dormía..a pesar de todo no soy tan distraída, sabes? -

Y el mundo de rosa se le cayó a pedazos..

- Y.. si lo sabías.. por q no me detuvist..? -

No pudo terminar su frase.. sintió la lengua de la diablesa jugando en su boca.. su cuerpo encima del suyo .. sus caderas rozándose.. los dedos de su mano derecha acariciando sus bragas de encajes rosas.. en una parte muy peligrosa....

La boca de la cuervo bajo al cuello de la gatita.. Ésta aferró sus manos a los cabellos violetas de su amante.. Dijo entre gemidos su nombre... rogando q no se detenga.. q aún ni habían comenzado..

Pero se detuvo..

- Recuerda ponerte un vestido bonito para el sábado, como acordamos – dijo el Fénix dandose la vuelta y quedando dormida casi de inmediato..

No se molestó.. ni siquiera pensaba en golpearla.. La parte donde los dedos de Raven se habían posado.. aunque fueron simples roces y caricias.. estaba en fuego..

- oh.. ok.. -

Definitivamente la rosa no podría a dormir en toda la noche..

* * *

Se levanto con malhumor, como de costumbre...

Pero hoy había algo diferente..

- Buenas – dijo seco

- Buenas – Chico bestia lo miro sonriente.

- Asi q por fin t diste cuenta de cuan educado es saludar!-

Fusiló a Cyborg con la mirada.. Pero no dijo nada..

Despues de todo..

El metálico le hacía el desayuno..

Miro a Starfire.. le extraño q no tratase de tirarsele encima.. y aun mas q le desviase la mirada.. justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento..

Llevaba asi 3 días.. desde aquella noche en la habitación de Raven..

Le habrá avergonzado.. verlo así.. en ese estado de decadencia mental?..

- - -

" Estoy tan apenada.. espero q Robin no esté enojado conmigo".. pensó la peliroja mientras se alejaba de los chicos..

La alarma de intruso otra vez..

- Mierda!! Cyborg!!-

- Lo sé, lo sé.. se me olvido.. -

Abrió la puerta.. había un montón de gente alocada afuera .. y se pusieron peor al ver a Robin..

Periodistas..

- Señor! Señor!! Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta en el Hotel Escential Glamour* de las Vegas?! -

- Señor?! Es cierto q usted dará esta fiesta en honor a otro aniversario como lider?! -

- Señor! Por q no lo hizo los años anteriores?! -

Robin no entendían nada.. fiesta.. q fiesta?..

- Señor! Tambien dicen q un joven se ha unido a los titanes.. la fiesta tambien coincide con eso? -

- Señor! Debe estar emocionado.. de ver a su antigua subordinada, Raven, q ha ganado fama estos ultimos años, no? -

Raven!!.. esto debe ser..

- Señor Robin!! Robin, Señor!! Por favor!! Ayudeme! -

No se había equivocado.. el cartero si había venido..

El pobre hombre estaba apretado entre la gente, tartando de llegar a él.

Cuando lo hizo, le entregó un paquete y se retiró..

Apenas Robin leyó "Las Vegas" en la dirección cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación.. mas bien.. a la de Raven .. dejando a los aglomerados y a sus mismos amigos.. en suspenso..

Abrió el paquete.. dentro había un paquete más pequeño, una targeta y una carta.

La targeta decía hipócritamente..

" _Saludos Titanes: _

_Les invitamos a la fiesta de honor por un año mas de liderazgo y la llegada de un nuevo titan.. y mi futuro sucesor: el joven Timothy Drake._

_El evento se realizará éste sabado (n/a: lo pongo de esta manera para no hacerme líos con fechas, disculpen) en el _

_Hotel Escential Glamour* de las Vegas._

_Espero tu presencia con ansias.._

_atte_

_ROBIN "_

Casi le da un infarto.. él no había plenado ninguna fiesta..

Por q estaba su nombre como firma?!!

y q era eso de futuro sucesor .. Tim Drake?..

Y en las Vegas?..

" Así q este es su primer movimiento.."

Tomó la carta..

Reconoció la letra y esa particular tinta lila..

" _Buenas, Maricón: _

_Han pasado dos años.. _

_T he dejado respirar por dos largos años.. _

_Así q no t quejes!!_

_Supongo no debió sorprenderte q sea hora de q me ponga traviesa.. (ésta última frase provoco ciertos pensamientos sucios en nuestro amigo..)_

_Y como t habrás dado cuenta, mi primer golpe, no es realmente un golpe.. sino una simple llamada de atención.. para ponerte en cuenta del infierno q voy a hacerte vivir.. _

_Disfruta de la fiesta.. será la tu ultima noche de felicidad.. _

_No faltarás.. lo sé.. _

_te quiere.. _

_pero bien muerto.._

_RAVEN._

_PD: no habras el paquete pequeño.. no creo q lo necesites.."_

Como si fuera a hacerle caso..

Abrió el paquetito, con dedos nerviosos..

Y sacó el pedazo de tela..

Lo que vió provocó q algo suyo "saliera" de su lugar..

Un sostén..

Un sostén negro con encajes azules..

Y olía a Ella.. suave jazmín de arroyo..

En la parte central de la ropa interior había un papelito..

" _Te dije q no abrieras el paquetito.. si lo hiciste fue por q realmente lo necesitas.. si es así.. quedatelo.."_

Se estaba burlando de él?..

Pero por supuesto q sí!!..

El huracan había comenzado.. ahora disfrazado de una inocente lluvia..

Estaba muerto..

Muerto.. pero feliz..

Al fin.. nos volveremos a ver.. - dijo sonriente

Feliz.

Mientras una mano sostenía el sostén cerca de su rostro para olerlo.. y la otra mano se metía en sus pantalones..

Estaba loco..

Pero y q..

Si iba a morir.. tendría q ser únicamente ella quien lo asesinase.. Y lo haga suyo..

* * * * * *

Hasta aquí!!

q tal?..

*Hotel Escential Glamour: lo invente.. si hay un hotel con ese nombre.. lo lamento.. no fue mi intención..

Avisenme!!!

LQMMMM!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kyaaa!!!**_

Muchisimas gracias! Por los rewiews!!

Como se habran dado cuenta.. edite el cap. 4 ..

La razon es q .. Valerie.. me había enviado un rewiew en el cap 3.. pero no me fije..

Y publique el 4 respodiendo a todos excepto a ella..

Luego me di cuenta y me senti re-mal!!

Y lo edite.

Ademas me descuide y no explique lo del Hotel Escential Glamour..

Valerie.. gracias por tus comentarios.. y disculpame de nuevo.. ah.. y son tres tus personalidades?!.. wow!.. besos a todas!

Lucía y Shadow: Chicas gracias por apoyarme.. y no tienen q disculparse.. me han sido de mucha ayuda!! besos!!

Mar y Thunder: Empezando con, muchisimo gusto Thunder!! me alegra q t guste mi fic.. y Mar.. donde se metio ChibiMar? y.. supongo q yo tambien deba llamarte Hime, cierto? PUEDO? Q gEnial!!!.. Muchisimas gracias por comentar!! LQM!!

Paul: Mi viidaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Leíste mi fic!! Siempre sos un amor!! Tu nee-chan t adoraaa!! tqmmmm!!

Disfruten este cap.. aunque..

Lo lamento, Thunder.. t voy a decepcionar.. ya sabras por q..

Y una cosa mas! Yo no describo ni escribo tríos ni nigun otro tipo de orgías...

Mientras tanto, conformense con yuri, hétero y mis rectágulos amorosos.. q despues seran hexágonos..

Anyway..

Enjoy!!

_**Célula Rebelde**_

Crónica de un rumor malicioso

(Escuchando "Sold my soul" de Zack Wylde's Black Label Society )

- mmm - llevaba un buen rato pensando q mas darle a Robin..

.. Ya q sería mas llamativo q recibiese un paquete a una trageta de invitacion (hipócrita y descarada) y una carta (mas hipócrita y descarada aún).

- Por q t preocupa tanto q darle? - dijo molesta su novia..

- Puedes golpearme si tanto te molesta, pero realmente quiero darle algo q lo escandalice,y lo despierte - respodio la cuervo

- no me molesta! – golpeandola – sólo q .. le estas prestando demasiada atención.. -

- entonces .. celosa? - Raven levantó una ceja, en burla.

No recordo haber recibido tan grande paliza ni de sus peores enemigos..

Se levantó, sonriente y comenzo a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar en interiores.

Se acercó a su gatita, besó su cuello y comenzo a quitarle la ropa, tranquilamente.

- No!! Ah! Espera!.. Ah, AH!.. estamos en la cocina.. mnn!! los demas van a despertar pronto! -

Raven sonrió mas aún.. todo lo q la antigua Raven se había guardado, todo lo q jamás se atrvería a hacer en otros tiempos, su nueva YO lo hacía sin chistar..

- no me molesta.. q lo vean si quieren.. lo de ayer ni siquiera puedes llamarlo un comienzo – respondió

La acostó en la mesa, y no detuvo sus besos.. mientras la rosa pedía q se detenga y q al mismo tiempo no se detenga...

Comenzó a desabrochar el sostén de su amante..

Jinx estubo a punto de ver las estrellas..

" Eso es!! "

Y se levantó , dirigiendose a donde estaba la targeta y la carta.. se quitó su sostén .. Dejando al descubierto un descomunal par de senos redondos y perfectos.. provocando q la otra titan se escandalizara y saliese corriendo..

- - -

Jinx se encerró en su habitación, nerviosa, se abrochó bien su ropa interior y sentó en el piso..

Aún no estaba lista..

Le encantaba los ataques repentinos de el Fenix.

Pero detestaba q ella se detuviese en el momento mas... mas...

Suspiro..

Aun no.. definitivamanete.. aun no..

- - -

La cuervo, extrañada, miro hacia donde unos segundos antes habia estado su amante.. se alzó de hombros, anotó algo en un papel y lo puso entre la lencería, metió ésta en un paquete pequeño y ese en un paquete más grande, junto con la tergeta y la carta...

- Hasta el sabado.. entonces.. -

Comenzo a soltar malévolas carcajadas hasta q estas fueron ahogadas por el grito escandaloso de Tim cuando entró en la cocina..

Ni siquiera se repuso de la vista de la otra noche y ahora esto?!!!

Bueno... al menos .. lo q veia no le desagradaba en absoluto..

* * *

2 días despues

- - -

Éste ya no tenía vergüenza en absoluto..

Todas las noches sin excepcion.. y ahora en plena mañana..?!!

Bueno.. era un día especial..

Era el día en q le habían dado la indirecta de su muerte..

Asi q mal no le hacía... una vez más..

Ademas ese día tenía más q el simple recuerdo de Raven..

Tenía su olor fresco..

Y su ropa interior, claro..

Lo había hecho 2 veces..

La primera.. unos segundos despues de leer la carta..

Y la segunda .. al revisar la etiqueta de tamaño.. q tenía el sostén..

" Raven, si q había cambiado.. y crecido.. mucho.."

Se levanto de la cama, jadeando, y se preparo para sacar las sábanas..

- Madición!- dijo al darse cuenta de su estupidez

Ya había sacado las sábanas hace una hora.. después de lo de anoche..

* * *

Sábado..

Hotel Escential Glamour, Las Vegas, Nevada.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron para hacerlos entrar a la Gran Sala de Eventos q conectaba los pasillos con la famosa Galería de Arte Americano del Escential*.. una poderosa luz los cegó por un instante..

Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos..

Mas bien..

en Robin..

Saludos amistosos para Satrfire, abrazos para Cyborg, apretones de manos para ChicoBestia, coqueteos para Flash..

Y miradas asesinas para Robin..

"Al parecer a todos les pareció un poco descarada la targeta de invitación.. con mi firma.."

Así era como los demas Titanes distribuian sus sentimientos a los titanes fundadores..

Robin lo sabía..

Nadie lo quería..

Y si lo querían..

lo querían 3 metros bajo tierra..

A quien si amaban y admiraban..

Aquien si quería como verdadero lider..

Era a..

- Como q aun no llegó?! - pregunto el metalico a Argenta.

- Claro q llegó..pero fue a hablar con el gerente y el chef sobre un error en el menú q había ordenado, Jinx y Tim están con ella – respondio ésta

- Algo me dice q se escondio para hacer una entrada – dijo el Petirrojo

La mirada de desprecio q le dirigió la ojiroja no le molestó..

Lo tenía ya acostumbrado..

Era la misma mirada con la q se le dirigían los demás titanes..

- - -

(Flashback .. _La Perspectiva de Robin_)

Hace casi 2 años y nueve meses q todo empezo.. con la Gran Batalla Titan.. él fue herido gravemente y le confió a Raven el mando como líder temporal.. con ella ganaron la batalla.. sin ningun muerto y casi ningún herido..

Siguió así por unos meses..

Cambiando programas..

Diseñando nuevas tecnicas de vigilancia y protección..

Nuevos planes..

Muchos..

Muchos logros..

Hasta q Robin se recupero..

ahi comenzo el desastre..

"- Raven es una verdadera lider.. ojala se quedara más tiempo -"

"- Quisiera ser parte de la Vanguardia -"

"- Debes decirselo a Raven.. ella es la jefa -"

La grabadora reprodujo sin piedad cada palabra.

Lo habían dicho algunos Titanes..

"- Por favor ustedes.. no hablen tan fuerte de eso.. si Robin se entera..me arruinaran ésta oportunidad! -"

Detuvo el reproductor.

Esa era la voz de.. de.. Raven...

Miró a StarFire.. con ganas de morir..

Ella le trajo esa primera evidencia..

Lo grabó en uno de los pasillos de la torre mientras había una reunión general entre todos los titanes..

- Es todo lo q tngo como prueba.. pero es más q suficiente para darte cuenta.. q ella es un enemigo.. - dijo fríamente la alieniǵena.

No podía ser cierto..

Pero lo era..

Eran las palabras de su novia ..

y esas evidencias..

Todo esto comprobaba q la Vanguardia Titán, la célula rebelde q conspiraba para derrocarlo, existía..

Y Raven lo comandaba..

La acusó publicamente, humillandola.. y luego hablo de su despido a solas en el living room..

La vio llorar..

Diciendo q eso no era verdad..

Q lo estaba entendiendo mal..

Q como podía pensar q ella.. ella!!..

Se sentía molesto, celoso, e idiota..

Quería abrazarla y llorar con ella..

Pero sabía q era una actuación.. Q a ella no le importaba él.. ni los sentimientos q tenía hacia ella..

No iba dejarse usar.. jamás..

Había q sacrificarse.. sacrificarlo todo..

Todo.. por ser un buen lider..

Una mirada penetrante, llena de furia, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.. y le caló los huesos..

-Entonces – dijo mas calmada – eso es lo q piensas? -

-Rae .. -

- Eso es lo q deseas!? -

-Rae .. yo .. -

La cuervo se irguió, orgullosa, ya no había rastros de lagrimas .. sus mejillas brillaban .. y sus ojos amatisas, sulfuraban en una rabia contenida..

Un saludo militar, unas pupilas violetas asesinas, y una sonrisa hipócrita..

"Y pensar q aun asi luce hermosa.."

-Como usted diga, señor! - la última palabra punzó a Robin profundamente.. Ella lo odiaba, definitivamente.. - Lo hare tal y como usted lo desea! -

NO.. No era eso lo q él queria!! No lo deseaba en absoluto..no..

Raven le dio la espalda, dirigiendose a su dormitorio, a empacar. Antes de llegar a la puerta q dirigia a los pasillos, volvio a fulminarlo con los ojos.

Esbozo una sonrisa macabra..

- Lo mataré, Lider Titan, Robin, lo haré, señor! –

La puerta se cerró...

Entonces.. algo mas se rompio en la sala de estar... y dañó a Robin hasta las lágrimas..

.... su corazón ....

Debía despedirla..

Pero acabó transfiriendola..

No podía deshacerse de ella..

No quería..

* * *

La música se detuvo, todos los invitados dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta principal..

- Q no dije q ella iba a hacer una entrada? - dijo Robin sonriendo.

Aunque al segundo esa desaparecio..

Tres figuras entraban entre aplausos y ovaciones..

Tim, con un traje de gala negro..

Jinx, agarrada al brazo de Raven, sonriendo como nunca en su vida..

Y Raven...

Raven con otro traje masculino de gala.. con detalles azules.. pero sin corbata alguna..

La gente la saludaba como si del Papa se tratase..

Hasta q llegó a él..

Se miraron a los ojos..

Ella le sonrió como si nada..

..y Él correspondió como si nada..

Hipocresía.. la mayor virtud y cortesía entre los genios enemigos..

Entre Lider y Rebelde..

- Ha pasado mucho.. - dijo ella

- Mucho en verdad – dijo él

- T presento a Tim.. -

- Mi nuevo sucesor..? - ironizo - gracias.. ya lo conozco.. y gracias por avisarme lo de la sucesión -

- Ok.. supongo q ya conoces a Jinx tambien -

- Si.. claro – dirigiendose a la rosa – jamas la olvidaría.. ella es.. -

- Es mi novia.. - terminó la violeta

La garganta se le secó.. tanto a Flash, como a Robin.

Jinx se acercó a Flash y lo abrazó cariñosamente..

- Hace rato no nos veiamos.. -

- Cla.. Claro.. - dijo el.. correspondiendo el abrazo.. shockeado..

- - -

La fiesta siguio su ritmo..

Jinx bailaba con Raven.. feliz de la vida..

Recordando lo q ella le dijo la primera noche q Tim se quedó en la casa.. y tuvieron q dormir juntas..

"- Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?.. -"

Starfire bailaba con Flash.. ambos desanimados.. por q ninguno bailaba con quien realmente queria..

Y Cyborg bailaba con Abeja.. mientras ChicoBestia lo molestaba..

- Bésala, viejo! - le susurraba

- Cierra la boca – respondía el hombre de metal

- Q pasa?- pregunto la chica de las redondas coletas

- Nada!!- ambos a coro

Robin.. estaba sentado en la mesa.. ebrio de tanto vino..

Se supone q tomaba para olvidar la Diablesa..

Pero..

Como olvidar q alguien q está bailando a sólo unos metros de él?!

.. Y para colmo..

Además de no poder olvidarla..

La veía doble..

Frustrado.. se fué al baño..

no había nadie allí..

Hizo lo suyo..

y después se lavó la cara..

para no parecer tan patético..

Se miro al espejo..

Patetico.. Deprimido.. solo..

Tan patetico q no podía verse a sí mismo en el espejo..

La puerta del baño se abrió.

- Menos mal q t dije q éste sería tu última noche de felicidad – se oyó – Y te la pasas enborrachandote en un baño? -

Miró al Fenix, acercarce.

- Este es el baño de hombres, idiota.. - respondió el petirrojo

- Y no luzco como uno? -

- no.. luces como una idiota -

Ella le sonrió.. y él se volteó para q no lo viera sonrojarse..

" Es, de todos modos.. increíblemente bonita.. "

Hablaron animadamente.

Era extraño..

Ella lo trataba bien..

Ella estaba riendo con ÉL..

Como si realmente.. nada..

"Tu última noche de felicidad.."

Algo le punzó.. abriendo mas las heridas de su pobre corazon..

" Claro.. me tiene pena.. porq sabe q pronto moriré.. por eso es tan amable.. "

- No tngo problemas en q me mates ahora – dijo el pelinegro.. más frustrado aún.

Raven lo miro.. y volvió a reir..

Mierda.

Por que nadie le tomaba enserio?!!

- Y bien, amiguito – dijo ella, bromeando – como t gustaría morir? -

Robin miro detenidamente a su ex-compañera., sus ojos se detuvieron en los sobresalientes pechos de la cuervo.. q no podían esconderse con el saco.. y q era un poco descubierto por la camisa blanca.. ya q se le habían saltado unos botones.. debido a la presión. Recordó la talla del sosten y por poco le sangra la nariz..

- Y?-

Robin sonrió.

- Bueno.. me gustaría morir abrazado a unos grandes y lindos senos.. -

La otra se quedo callada un rato.. y volvió a reir..

- sería muy divertido, incluso para mi! – dijo hipando – claro q si Jinx me ve muriendo de la misma manera q tú.. me mataría!! -

Ambos rieron.. aunque a Robin no le hizo demasiada gracia.. mucho menos q mencionara a la rosa.

Ella tenía a alguien.. y era feliz.. sin él..

Amargo..

Para q vivir en la agonía de q su amada obsesión no lo tenía ni en cuenta..?!

-matame ahora- estaba rendido.

El ambiente se volvio terriblemente denso, en solo un segundo..

- de q hablas..? Esta es tu noche! - dijo.. aún divertida..

- Disculpa, no fui demasiado claro.. - respondió el Petirrojo – la verdad es q.. realmente.. quiero morir abrazado a tus grandes y lindos senos -

Raven abrió los ojos..

No se esperaba esto..

La había sorprendido..

Pero eso no le iba a sacar el control..

Su semblante se puso serio y controlado.

A pesar de q se había vuelto mucho mas poderosa, al punto de darse el lujo de mostrar una q otra emoción,

no podía confiarse demasiado..

- No puedo matarte.. - dijo- no aquí.. - corrigió

Robin se sacó el antifaz.. los ojos azules suplicaban a los amatisas q los cerrara.. para siempre..

- Nadie diría nada.. me quieren muerto – sonrio

- no.. -

- Podrías alegar q fué en defensa propia.. q yo traté de.. -

- de q? -

Estaban demasiado cerca.. algo la incomodaba.

- Q yo trate de.. violarte.. -

Raven no pudo responder, su boca era presa del hambre de Robin.

Y.. depues de casi 3 años .. pasó algo q hace rato no le pasaba..

Varias cosas empezaron a explotar..

* * * * * * *

Hasta aquí..!

Se q tienen algunas dudas.. sobre la Vanguardia Titan y La Gran Batalla Titan..

No se preocupen.. n_n

Lo sabrán con el correr de la historia..

Explicasiones:

la Gran Sala de Eventos q conectaba los pasillos con la famosa Galería de Arte Americano del Escential* : lo invente..

Ahora voy a publicar un cap. por fin de semana..

Tengo clases..

jajajaja.. pero tratare de adelantarme entre semana si puedo.. LQm!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**KYAAA!!**_

Ya vamos por el sexto cap!!..

Q emoción!!

Estoy tan emocionada q no se lo q escribir yo!! jajajajajajajajaa!!

ES SABADOOOO!!

Se vino el "Finde" y la continuación de Celula Rebelde!! Capitulo especial.. editado y alargado!

Ahora..

Lucía, Shadow, Ikki: Mucho gusto Ikki!!.. Y chicas.. NO se peleen!!.. Lo de la muerte de Robin.. jajaja.. no lo se, Shadow.. mi fic perderia sentido.. Y Sobre Red X.. ÑAKAÑAKAÑAKA!! NUNCa LO LEERAn!! BuAhAHAHAHAHA!!

Soy mala para estas cosas.. (Lean el fic n_n por fa.. no se enojen ..)..

T dEsEO Q sE tE cUrEn las uñitas, Sahdow-chan.., se t van a curar pronto.. estoy segurap..

Y Lucía-chan.. no t abalances sobre tu amiga de esa manera.. t acordaras de mi el dia en q se revienten las dos contra el piso.. si es q se acuerdan de mi..

Cuidense muchooo!! .. Ikki-san, Cuida de ellas!!.. LQMMMM!!

Valerie, Va, Val: Chicas.. por q andan todas peleando?.. no Hagan eso!!.. Sus rewiews me encantan.. no importa quien comience o termine el mismo.. ok?.. Todos me dan mucho animo.. Y.. eso de "idola".. noooo!! Por favor noooo!! Creanme no lo merezcooo!! Yo no sería nada sin los rewiews.. jamas tendría animos de seguir mi historia.. Gracias por todo!! LQMM!!

Paul: Paul-kun!! (Sonrojandose..) KYAA!! Cuando reviso tus rewiews me da hanyaan!! Paul-kun.. nee-chan t quiere mucho! Gracias por ser tan dedicado conmigo!! y por soportarme.. (no saben lo molesta q soy por messenger.. le envio mesajes instantaneos aun si el no esta conectado.. ).. tqmmmm!!

Mar, ChibiMar, Thunder: lo lamento, Thunder.. aun podemos ser amigos vd?.. o estas muy decepcionado?.. ChibiMar.. VolvISTEEEE!!! jajajaja!! I'm so happy!! .. Mar.. hola!!.. t enfermaste? YO TAMBIEN!! SOMOS SIAMESAS!!.. ya estas mejor verdad?.. ah.. tu fic me gusto mucho mucho muchoo!!

Gracias.. me alegra.. q a pesar de no haber llenado sus expectativas (despues de leer el primer comentario de Thunder, pase 3 horas golpeando mi cabeza contra el teclado..)

.. lo hayan leido, les haya gustado y hayan dejado un rewiew..

lQMMMM!!

Dejen Rewiews si queren q me cure!!.. Estoy con una gripe de aquellas.. q vienen con dolor de garganta incluido..mierd.. por q las enfermedades t vienen gratis?.. cof!.. hasta escribo mi tos.. cof! Cof! Uaj!! Cof!!.. (Chantaje emocional.. digno de una persona q esta desesperada por atención.. cof! Cof!)

_**Celula Rebelde**_

Cronica de un rumor malicioso

(Escuchando el ending de Kodomo no Jikan.. see.. estoy muy enfermita..)

Habia vomitado incluso hasta sangre.. y.. como la mascara le cubría toda la cara.. se pegaron a la misma..

..sangre coagulada, y su almuerzo..

No podía creerlo..

Él nunca había sido vencido por el petirrojo..

Y ahora.. estaba mas q vencido.-

Estaba frito..

- Quién diría?! .. Este fin de semana obtuve dos cosas q realmente quería..- risa diabólica - una.. no t incumbe para nada.. y la otra cosa q quería.. eras tu!-

Robin estaba de muy buen humor..

Tan solo ayer, sabado, había recuperado su razon de vivir..

FlashBack

- No puedo matarte.. - dijo- no aquí.. - corrigió

Robin se sacó el antifaz.. los ojos azules suplicaban a los amatisas q los cerrara.. para siempre..

- Nadie diría nada.. me quieren muerto – sonrio

- no.. -

- Podrías alegar q fué en defensa propia.. q yo traté de.. -

- de q? -

Estaban demasiado cerca.. se sentía tan tranquilo.. sin miedo alguno..

- Q yo trate de.. violarte.. -

No la dejó responder.. se apoderó de los labios de ella tan pronto termino de hablar..

La acorralo contra la pared.. apretando sus senos a su pecho.. saboreando su boca como si nunca hubiese probado algo tan delicioso en toda su vida..

.. Ella reaccionó.. le afectó..

Cosas explotaron..

Y.. por unos segundos.. le pareció q Raven cerraba los ojos y correspondía..

Aun tenía portunidad..

Aun podria tenerla..

Su beso la hizo perder el control.. aunque solo fuera por una milesima de segundo..

No.. No era tiempo de rendirse y morir..

Ligó la paliza mas grande de su vida..

Y tuvo q paga r los daños del baño al Hotel... excusando q rompió todo eso porq estaba ebrio..

Pero no estaba tan ebrio..

Recordaba el beso..

Recordaba el sabor..

Chocolate semiamargo..

Fin Flashback

Y luego.. solo al día siguiente.. atrapaba a Red X y lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo semi-muerto..

PERO Q GLORIOSA SUERTE LA SUYA!!!

- q.. q vas a hacer conmigo ahora.. - pregunto el ladrón, con la garganta seca.

- yo?.. pues.. pensaba llevarte a prision – una sonrisa macabra surcaba su rostro – pero .. mejor t vienes conmigo -

Dicho esto, noqueó a X y lo cargó a la Torre.. silbando..

Q bueno era estar vivo!!..

- - -

Flash, q fue el primero en llegar.. lo miró sorprendido..

- Tu.. tu.. atrapaste a Red X!! - dijo saltando.

Al rato entran los demas.. repitiendo las mismas acciones y palabras q el chico de amarillo..Starfire miro a Robin.. él estaba riendo y festejando.. "Sera q .. esta volviendo a ser él mismo?.. ya habra madurado en su felicidad?.." Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en ella: "Podría esto significar.. una nueva oportunidad?"...

- solo tengo una pregunta..- emprendió Chico Bestia - por q trajiste al raro aquí?!!-

Todos miraron fijamente al ladron.. q parecia desfallecer..

- No se.. por onda.. quiza. -

- No puedes estar hablando enserio!- replicó Cyborg – llevalo a prision -

- No -

- Como q no?!-

- No quiero..!! - respondio ya, molesto - estará bajo mi vigilancia.. lo quiero cerca -

- Será asi como.. un rehén? -

- mm.. no.. más bien.. un prisionero.. de guerra..- dijo sonriendo.

Cargo a X y lo llevo a una habitacion. El de negro miró la habitacio.. blanca, fría, vacía.. aterradora..

Mas aterrador aún..

Por q lo trajo Robin a la Torre?..

- T traere algo de comer.. no t preocupes... t dejaré solo mientras lo haces.. - dijo refiriendose a la mascara.

- Q vas a hacerme..?-

- no intentes escapar.. es una habitacion inteligente.. moriras antes de dar tu primer movimiento sospechoso -

Así q era por eso q le habitación le daba tan mala espina.. Pero de todos modos..

- Q hago yo aquí?.. Por q no me llevas a prision?..-

Robin cerro la puerta de metal sin responder. "Algo raro estaba pasando aquí.. y todo indica q voy a salir muy mal.. si es q llego a salir" . Durante los minutos q le tomo al petirrojo traerle alimentos y agua para asearse.. por primera vez .. el famoso Red X, nemesis de Robin, era presa del miedo.

* * *

Despues de 2 años de despreocupacion .. despues de 2 preciosos años en los q había suavizado su carácter, al menos para con sus amigas.. despues de tanto tiempo con una sonrisa impasible en el rostro.. de todo lo q le había costado aprender a emocionarse lo suficiente como para parecer con mas humanidad.. Raven.. había perdido el control.

Definitivamente, los actos de Robin no fueron lo q esperaba.. La fiesta no era para darle una noche de felicidad, realmente, era para q realizara, q estaba condenado. Q mejor tortura q sentirse miserable en medio de una fiesta?.. saber q vas a morir.. pero no saber cuando ?..

Todo parecía ir perfectamente, o al menos eso parecía cuando lo vió con una cara de orto pegada a la mesa, ahogandose en vino..

"No debí seguirlo hasta el baño.." " No debí ser tan amistosa con él.. a pesar de solo estaba fingiendo.. bajé mucho la guardia"..

"..No tngo problemas en q me mates ahora.."

Alzó una ceja..

"..La verdad es q.. realmente.. quiero morir abrazado a tus grandes y lindos senos..."

Se abrazó a sus pechos, molesta..

" Q yo traté de.. Traté de violarte.."

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar..

Lo siguiente q le vino a la cabeza le sacó completamente de lugar..literalmente.. otra vez..

Sabor a vino tinto..

Y.. por unos segundos.. juraría q su cuerpo la desobedeció completamente.. haciendole cerrar los ojos.. y corresponder el beso..

Como pudo ser tan estúpida?!

Como pudo ser tan debil?!

Por q carajos se confió tanto?!!

Se enfrentaba al Líder de los Titanes despues de todo..!!

Un poco de sangre llegó en el ojo. Se dió cuenta de como estaba. Además de tuerta.. lo poco q veía lo hacía todo de cabeza..

Aunque claro.. con la misma reventada en el piso y el resto de su cuerpo aún en el sofá..

Ni siquiera recuerda como carajos llegó a la sala .. ni como carajos acabó así..!!!

- Mierda.. - se levantó..- me iré a la enfermeria.. -

Hoy, Raven estaba de muy mal humor..

- - -

Sonó la alarma..

- mm? - Raven miró hacia arriba, como queriendo saber q era ese sonido.. o estaba realmente muy distraida.. o simplemente ya no recordaba q significaba eso. ya q casi nunca lo escuchaba..

Tim salió saltando de la nada.. con un traje negro con detalles naranjas* y un extravagante antifaz puesto..

- Nuestra primera mision en equipo!! - saltando por todos lados para presumir su nuevo traje

- Q sería tu primera misión como titán tambien – con esa sonrisa impasible

- La primera mision de mi vida!! -

- Ya estas bromeando, asistente de Batman -

- ok.. ok.. t gusta?.. - hizo un movimiento para flamear su capa.

- No.. - dijo – ahora vamos a trabajar.. - y se dispuso a caminar

- Como uste diga sensei! - siguiendole

- No me llames así!!.. no soy Japonesa!! .. - ni le miró para responder

- Pero suena hiper mega cool!! -

La diablesa suspiró.. para q lidiar con un enano de 10 años?!.. Discutir con un niño.. no tiene sentido..

ignorarlo es mas relajante..

- Maldición! Jinx..! Argenta!!.. - llegó a la salida – donde se metieron esas dos! -

- T ves muy enojadita..Q t pasa.. nee-chan?-

- Como? - " idiota! Q no lo ibas a gnorar?"

- Ya q no quieres q t diga sensei.. t dire Hermana mayor! Osea: nee-chan!!-

- NO!-

- Pero suena super hiper archi mega cool!! -

- Vete al diablo!-

- y entonces como t llamo? -

- no se!! Jefa, maestra.. como quieras! -

- Como quiera?.. SENSEI!!! -

- Joder!! Quedate con tu sensei, entonces!! .. Jinx y Argenta las quiero aca YA! -

- - -

Una pandilla de adolescentes problematicos. Asalto a mano armada en Butcher's*, restaurante de comida rápida. Raven justo cuando ellos salían del lugar.

- Oyie lindah! - dijo uno – no quierrres divertirrte? -

La diablesa se sorprendió ante la insolencia del muchacho.. no la conocían..? .. Aunque por el mas q extraño acento.. no parecian ser de Nevada siquiera.. Aun así.. no había quien no la conozca.. tal vez eran extranjeros..

- Pero hasta unos extranjeros saben q robar esta mal – se preparo

Se agacho y corrió hacia ellos, rozando el piso, a una velocidad digna del mismo Flash, paso por debajo de las piernas del q le habia hablado, tomando una de ellas y arrastrandolo en su corrida.. hasta lanzarlo contra los demas..

Derribó 7. Podia haber hecho mas si quería, era tan fuerte q en en raras ocasiones utilizaba sus poderes... pero .. naaah!.. Hoy no estaba de humor..

- Chuza!-

Los demas estaban siendo derribados por un enano entusiasta, patada voladora por aquí, voltereta y golpe por alla.. Raven lo miraba, sentada en la vereda.. "Este niño.. sera un muy buen titan.." penso sonriendo.. al parecer.. tampoco le caeria mal q él la llamase nee-chan..

- Sigue asi y sere benevola contigo en el entrenamiento mañana – le djo al muchacho

- Quee?!! - la distracción le costo sufrir un golpe cerca del ojo – Sensei!! q no pensaba ser buena conmigo por lo menos el primer dia?!! -

- NO! - respondio la otra,y viendo como el pequeño era aplastado por 10 hombres jovenes, agregó – Q ERES IDIOTA?! NI ELLOS ESTAN SIENDO AMABLES CONTIGO EN TU PRIMERA MISIÓN! YO POR Q LO VOY A SER?! Si no los vences.. es tu maldita culpa!! Y viviras el infierno a partir de mañana!!-

- Sensei!! Como siendo tan linda puede ser tan mala.?!.- gritaba el pobre, ahogado en golpes – Ademas.. tiene bubis grandes.. no debería ser mas maternal?!! -

Plop!

- - -

Jinx caminaba sonrojanda al lado de Argenta.. " Me pregunto si le gustara.." .. Doblan la esquina.

-Oye!.. Tengo hambre – dijo la oscura menor – vamos a comer en Butcher's!

- Claro -

- Esta justo aquí!!...- su dedo indice apuntaba una cosa diferente -.. pero q carajos?!-

- Raven?-

Una montaña de hombres inconcientes.. en la punta de la pila, La Fenix sentada en la cima de ellos y Tim en su rodillas.. recibiendo las nalgadas de su vida..

- Bubis grandes?! Q tiene eso q ver, eh?!!.. Q t pensas?!.. q tngo leche?! Quieres q t amamante?!! NO SOY TU MAMI!! -

- Raven?!! - dijeron las otras oscuras a coro

- Jinx?. Argenta? -

- Q diablos haces? -

Raven las miro a las dos.. las iba a matar..

- NONONO!!!! Q DIABLOS ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES?!! DONDE ESTABAN?!-

- Fuimos de compras -dijo Argie

- DE COMP..- Raven estaba nerviosa - Y DONDE CARAJOS ESTAN SUS TRANSMISORES Y COMUNICADORES?!-

- Los dejamos en casa -

La rabia de La Diablesa era tanta.. y dio a Tim con tanta fuerza.. q el pobre sintio q el trasero se le pegó al estómago..y el estómago al cerebro..

Un rato después, ya con sus tres subordinados castigados.. recobro su usual sonrisa impasible, y su carácter despreocupado.

La policia llego para demorar a los delincuentes no se podían mover, pero fueron recuperando la conciencia.. El q habia hablado se dirigio a Raven, sorprendido..

- Usted.. quien es usted? - pregunto en su extraño acento.

Raven lo miró.. Tal vez solo no la reconocía.. no es por nada.. pero ella tambien era un poco vanidosa.. lo suficiente como para sentirse tan famosa como el Papa..

- T dare una pista.. -

Cuatro ojos rojos.. una sonrisa diabólica.. se volteó y dejo ver su extraordinario tatuaje.. bajandose un poco los pantalones para q pudiera verse el pico del cuervo..

El joven quedo boquiabierto.. No podía creer con quien estaba hablando.. Lo mismo con sus otros amigos..

- Der ... Der Teufel*!! - exclamaron a unísono.

Raven sonrió.. por supuesto q sabían quien era ella.. Miro a Jinx.. q se sonrojo y escondio las bolsas q habia comprado.. No le dio importancia.. Sintio q alguien estiraba la larga manga de su guante. Era Tim, q lo miraba a punto de llorar.

- Entonces.. no vas a amamantarme como las otras mamás?..- pregunto sonrojado.

No lo golpeó. Le dio un poco de pena.

Se agachó y besó la frente del pequeño..

- Yo.. no soy tu madre.. - dijo con calidez – pero puedo ser tu hermana mayor -

Abrazó al niño, escondiendole el rostro para q nadie lo viese llorar. Debe de estar muy feliz, como titan, ahora, con tanta atencion especial, aun era un bebé..

- No hagas eso.. pensé q eras más frío.. más duro de roer..-

- Lo lamento, Se- Sensei.. -

- Maldita sea con el Sensei!..- suspiro - Hiciste un buen trabajo.. dime tu comida favorita y la haré de cena, sip? -

- sip.. -

Raven suspiro nuevamente.. al parecer iba a tener q acostumbrarse a mimar pequeños.. odiaba verlos llorar.. le causaban un infierno de jaqueca..

"Supongo q tambien tendré q ser más considerada mañana en el entrenamiento"

Miro bien al pelinegro.. De verdad pensaba q seria un gran lider..

"Naaaah!.. Lo haré sufrir!!.."

No estaba de tan mal humor despues de todo..

* * *

Ahora lo entendía.. era un juguete de lucha .. Robin no queria interrogarlo, ni saber su verdadera identidad.. Solo queria disfrutar golpeandolo.. por q lo odiaba..

No podía ganarle.. él estaba esposado.. solo podía recibir..

Ser golpeado, comer, limpiarse.. ser golpeado.. habian pasado tres semanas con esa misma rutina.. y Robin no se cansaba.. al parecer.. se equivoco en el momento de aparecer en accion.. justo aquel fatídico domingo en el q Robin estaba hecho un monstruo.. Siempre supo q el petirrojo era un poco inestable y muy violento.. pero.. esto era mas de lo q esperaba..

Cayó al piso.. ya no daba mas.. El pelinegro lo miraba, desde arriba, con superioridad.. se veía muy feliz.. tenía demasiada energía.. desde aquel precioso sabado en q fue correspondido.. y golpeado brutalmente por la chica de sus obsesiones.. Pero para Red X.. solo habia 2 maneras de salvarse de él.. y ambas le aterrorizaban..

Hasta q un día se decidió..

- Q clase de héroe eres tú? -

- No lo se.. no es q me interese tampoco.. - dijo, sonriendo- t traere la cena.. nos vemos en..-

Sonó la alarma.

- vaya.. lo lamento.. tu cena se va a tardar.. -

La puerta de acero cerró tras el chico maravilla. No importaba la cena.. Comenzo a reir desquiciadamente.. q oportuno!! Al fin, despues de tanto tiempo aislado y torturado, saldría de esta habitación.. Robin no pereció darse cuenta de nada.. Se halagó a sí mismo por ser tan buen ladrón..

Hoy iba a escapar.. pero necesitaba..

* * *

- Ayuda!.. por favor.. ayudame! -

Raven estaba entrenando a su pupilo hasta las llagas, como de costumbre, Jinx la golpeaba con la excusa de q ya los habia llamado tres veces para cenar, como de costumbre.. Pero algo la saco de la rutina q habia llevado por casi un mes... Una transmision de socorro.. desde el comunicador de Robin.

Pero el q hablaba.. definitivamente no era Robin..

Los cuatro titanes se dirigieron a la sala de control.

- Argenta! Rastrea la señal..!! -

- Si! -

- Tim! Prepara la nave! Salimos tan pronto sepamos de donde viene la llamada de auxilio !-

- Si, Sensei! -

- Mierda con el Sensei!! .. y tú, Jinx!! -

- Q..?..-

- No se.. quedate cerca.. - apunto de recibir un golpe – quiero decir.. ve y ayuda al inútil de Tim!-

- Si! -

El corazon le latía muy fuerte.. algo grande iba a pasar.. Se dirigió al comunicador..

- Tú! Quien eres?! Donde estás?!-

- Raven, cierto?.. -

- No me jodas! Quien eres y donde estas?!-

- Una pista.. La X marca el camino.. -

Las pupilas de Raven se achicaron..

- Rae! - dijo Argenta

- Donde?! -

- La Torre de Jump City! -

* * *

Hasta aquí para la intriga!!

Jajajajajajajajaa!! ÑakaÑakaÑaka!

Aunque la impresion q les di de Red X como entrada era un poco débil.. SE SORPRENDERAN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP!! Él será realmente útil.. pero tenía q sufrir primero.. ya entenderan por q..!!

Tambien sé q no hice de mis " particulares escenas" hoy.. pero no era necesario..

No se preocupen!!. Adelantare la continuacion la mas q pueda!!

Les daré un par de sorpresas..

Y muchas risas aseguradas!!

Der Teufel*: La Diablo. Alemán.

Traje negro con detalles naranjas*: invente ese traje.. para dar a entender q aun es un novato

Butcher's: butcher significa carnicero en inglés. Butcher's seria " del carnicero" ... lo invente como restaurante de comida rapida.. y chatarra.. jeje..


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyaaaaa!!**

Me han dejado de querer..

jajajaja!! Q hay!!..

SORPRESAAAA!!

Este finde.. me voy de viaje a Itacurubi.. así q no habrá new chapetrs hasta mi regreso.. por eso.. para no dejarlos en ------- .. aquí tienen!!

Aquí vamos con los reviews!

Paul: T quiero demasiadooOoOoO!! Sos tan bueno! Disculpame por no ir al Mack! Estaba re-hiper-enferma! TQM!

Pedro Fernando: leiste el primer cap verdad?.. q bueh! Jajajaja! Me alegra q te haya gustado.. en el msn t enseño como pasar al siguiente capitulo sip?.. tqm!!

Lucia,Ikki, Shadow: Hola a los tres! Me alegra q se hayan reido!

Shadow.. ya t sentis mejor? Si es asi.. dejame aconsejarte.. lee este cap.. y entenderas por q tuve q hcerlo sufrir... solo puedo decirte.. q de su sufrimiento dependia su estadia en este fic.. q pronto sabran (no en este cap) es -----.. jajajaja!! ñakañaka!!

Ikki, sos un buen hermano mayor. n_n .. Shadow tiene mucha, pero mucha suerte.

Y Lucia, me alegra q te hayas divertido, y espero t recuperes de tus heridas.. y con respecto a la relacion de Red X y Raven... bueh.. mira, no puedo cambiar el curso de mi historia, es un rae/rob fic, despues de todo.. (aunque joder no lo parezca jajajaja!).. Pero q no la cambie no tiene nada q ver.. yo ya tenia varias cosas planeadas para ellos, mucho antes de q recibiera incluso, tu primer rewiew.. puedes decirle a Shadow q, a pesar de q no puedo llegar tan lejos.. no es q la voy a defraudar tampoco (ñakañaka!).. ademas.. tambien dile.. q yo soy una burra q no sabe cuantos metros o kilómetros, seria realmente lejos.. si sabeis a lo q me refiero.(mas ñakañka!)

Jajajaja! LQMMMM!!

Valerie, Val, Va, y Eleunel:  Che q bueno!.. jajaja.. Creanme.. lo de idola.. nopes-nopes loo!! jeje.. Aunque me alegra q les guste mucho mi fic.. Lo de la acción.. no sabes como les voy a compensar!! jajajaja!.. em.. y no tengo novio.. no! Novia tampoco.. jajaja.. soy muy fea.. jejejejejejee..

LQMMMM!!

Bien.. !!

A trabajar! ... Yo mis dedos y ustedes sus expectativas..

Nos leemos en el próximo _**Kyaaa!**_

_**Célula Rebelde**_

Crónica de un rumor malicioso

(Diabulus in musica – Mago de Oz)

- Fue una gloriosa mision! -

-Un éxito damas y caballeros!.. ah.. y Chico bestia -

- Q fue eso, Cyborg?! Yo ni siquiera abri la boca! -

- Precisamente por eso.. estaba preocupado, asi q decidi molestarte, a ver si no t comiste tu propia lengua.. -

Todos reian.. Flash llego a la sala de estar primero.

- Nada mejor q la televisión despues de una misión.. Misión, televisión.. Soy un genio! Jajaja.. ah? .. -

Algo horrible lo paralizó apenas entró a la sala..

- Pero q diablos...?!! -

Tras él llegó Cyborg, perseguido por Chico Bestia, q pretendia matarlo a palabrotas.. Pero.. apenas entraron, los dos titanes se abrazaron, olvidando sus penas, para unirse en el dolor de una pérdida mayor..

Robin, relajado, caminaba en silencio a lado de Starfire.. q no le quitaba los ojos de encima.. Estaba muy preocupada.. Al comienzo, le alivió saber q el petirrojo se habia animado.. pero se desespero completamente al realizar q.. todo era por ELLA.. esa titan cuyo nombre fue prohibido en esta torre. Desde ese sabado hace tres semanas, el Líder de los titanes ha estado de buen humor, aunque seguía levantandose tarde, siempre sonreia.. más su vida se redujo a las visitas a Red X, su estudio, las misiones.. y los ahora más frecuentes encierros a la antigua habitacion de la joven violeta..

No debia perder mas tiempo.. si lo hacía.. lo perderia tambien a él..

- Um .. Robin..? -

- Ah?.. -

- Yo.. quisiera saber.. -

- si?.. -

Respiro hondo, encaro al joven, dispuesta a pedirle.. una nueva oportunidad..

- Yo quisiera q tu y yo...!! ... -

Unos gritos espeluznantes provenientes de la sala interrumpieron sus palabras. Ambos llegaron a la gran habitacion lo mas rapido q pudieron. El televisor. El gran televisor estaba destruido.. y las paredes difamadas en grafitis, con palabras y caritas grotescas.

- No !! Por que a mi?!! - dijo Flash en un rio de lagrimas.

- Por que a nosotros?!- el verde y el metalico estaban hechos oceanos.

Robin abrio la boca.. pero no salio nada de ella.. se quedó estupefacto mirando unas letras grandes lilas, pintadas en la pared, burlandose de él..

"**LA VANGUARDIA TITÁN ESTUVO AUÍ"**

Y un poco mas abajo, en rojo, con una caligrafia q no reconocía (pero se dio a idea a quien pertenecia), decia:

"**Y VINIERON POR MI.. JAJA!"**

Todo le dolía..

ELLA.. vino por Red X.. no por él.. ni siquiera para matarlo..

Era ese mismo sentimiento q había tenido la primera vez q vio a Jinx y Raven llevandose bien.

Y ahora ellas eran pareja..

"Pero q re-contra carajos..?!!"

* * * *

La sala de estar de la torre de la Vanguardia diferia de la de los otros titanes. Toda la torre diferia en si.. Detalles, paredes, habitaciones y demas, negros con rojos, violetas, rosas y últimamente tambien naranja. Incluso las grandes ventanas con polarizados negros.. Muy bonito lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió acogido.

- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar – exclamo Argenta

Era algo q realmente quiso oír. Pero no estaba seguro.

- Gracias, Gracias por todo – respondio – pero ya me voy, lamento las molestias, preciosa -

Miro a la violeta, q le fulmino con la mirada.

- No estas hablando en serio.. -

-Claro q si.. -

- Pues no t vas -

- disculpa?.. -

Se sintio un poco halagado, hace mucho q nadie le insistía (en este caso, le ordenaba) a quedarse en un lugar, después de todo, nadie quiere acoger a un ladrón..

- Por que ..? Por que no quieres q me vaya -

- Yo no salvo supervillanos por gratis, sabes?- la Teufel se acerco peligrosamente al joven – tendras q devolverme el favor -

- Y quieres q yo..? - usando un tono pícaro.

- T quiero como nuevo subordinado – dijo sonriente – y entrenaras con Tim -

Al caño con la picardía. Primero, él los utilizó para salvarse, y ahora ellos se iban a aprovechar de él?!.. Bueno, debió suponer q no sería fácil salirse con la suya, sobre todo si había pedido socorro a la Vanguardia.

Q t hace pensar q t haré caso? - dijo, molesto – Y por q voy a entrenar con Tim? -

Diciendo eso apunto a Jinx..

- Idiota, el enano es Tim! – respondio la rosa, molesta

- Oye!! - reacciono el aludido

- Lo lamento- el ladrón se dirigió a la pelirosa - es q..como eres plana, pensé q eras un chico.. -

La sala se llenó de golpizas, Raven se sentó, indiferente, e hizo sentar a Argenta a su lado, mientras miraban el espectaculo.

Bueh.. al menos Jinx ya no la pegaba a ella...

Unos segundos después, la violeta se durmió en el sofá y al ratito cayó al suelo, sin despertar a pesar del estruendo q provocó. X trató de acercarse para saber si ella estab bien.. le sorprendió q los demás no le dieran tanta importancia a su lider en ese estado.

- ah! No t preocupes!.. pasa todo el tiempo.. se duerme a todas horas, en cualquier momente.. apenas se relaja – dijo la ojiroja manoteando en el aire – Rae! Eres una vergÜenza.. - susurró al final.

- - -

Dormilona, traidora, aprovechadora y corrupta..

- Maldita Raven.. se cree q la voy a obedecer? -

Miró la habitacion de la chica, oscura, pero femenina. Se la cedieron ya q la tarada se desplomo en el suelo, y nadie quieria moverla de alli.

"No me quedaré.. no me quedaré"

No iba a quedarse en la vanguardia.. y entonces por q trataba de atoconvencerse?!..

- Yo soy Red X! Y trabajo solo!!! -

Por suuesto q si! Él no iba a ser esclavo de una sádica como lo era la famosa Diablesa. Era mejor si lo aclaraban esta misma noche, así se iría mañana.

" Había q despertar a la Teufel.. cierto?.. "

mejor esperaba unos minutos más.. a ver si la otra despertaba milagrosamente o algo..

* * *

Jinx se miraba los pechos en el espejo. Bueno, realmente los buscaba.. porque apenas sobresalían.. uno tendría q hacer un esfuerzo solo para notarlos..

"-Es q..como eres plana, pensé q eras un chico..-"

- Estúpido idiota! -

Volvió a mirarselos.. Por q no los tenía como su novia?..

- Joder estoy cansada! - dijo la violeta, entrando a la habitación – pero.. y tú q haces? -

Jinx se asusto tanto y lo primero q hizo fue cubrirse el pecho. Se molesto mas al ver a su pareja en ropa interior, mostrando lo suyo como si nada.

- Q haces aquí? -

- le diste mi habitacin al X no?.. - respondio – tngo sueño y quiero dormir -

Se acosto en la cama, iba a dormirse pero..

- T parezco sexy?.. - la rosa se puso roja (n/a: ñakañaka)

- mm? -

-escucha cuando t hablo estúpida!! - golpeandola

- Aun estas molesta por lo de tus pechos? -

Jinx la golpeó hasta q no pudo más.

Le molestaba tener q hablar de eso con su novia.. ella no tenia de q quejarse.. los tenia descounales.. pero la rosa.. mm.. tal vez debia pedirle un poco prestado..

Se volvio a mirar al espejo. Pero fue atacada por detrás, las manos frías de la Teufel estaban ahora masajeando los pequeños senos de la rosapalida.

- Ah!.. q estas.. mnn! Ah!! -

- es tu culpa por estar mostrandote asi, y por quitarme el sueño -

Jinx gemía, y se atajaba de la cómoda donde se encontraba el espejo.. Era excitante.. se estaba viendo a si misma, mientras era presa de lujuria. Raven no tardo en bajar una mano y meterla en las bragas rosas de la otra chica, q comenzó a gritar.

Las piernas le temblaban, pronto no podrían sostenerla. Sentia un poco de dolor, le salian lagrimas.. No se espero q el Fenix actuase tan rapido. No penso q su novia le diera tanto placer solo con sus expertos dedos y sus besos en el cuello. Der Teufel estaba siendo un poco mas ruda, Jinx sintio un remolino dentro de sí.. más no pudo sportarlo más..

Y se desmayó.

Raven la acostó en la cama, y beso su boca, despidiendose. Luego miro a la puerta de la habitacion, encontrandose con Red X, hecho una estatua. "Vaya.. así q dejé la puerta abierta.. "

- Hola.. - dijo ella sin prestarle importancia.

- T-T- Tú.. -

- Si.. y? .. te gustó? -

Ambos salieron de alli y fueron a la sala.

Por supuesto q le gustó! Podría jurar q estaba más excitado incluso q la rosapalida, quien realmente lo vivio todo.. Pero no se lo iba a decir.. a menos q quisiera morir ahi mismito.

Decidio cambiar el tema.. Otro q le interesaba...

- Por que me quieres contigo? -

- Porque t necesito.. -

Al trajinegro le sorprendio las palabras q escogio la joven para responder.

- Y tú me necesitas, claro -

" Esa chica si q sabe como arruinar escenas.."

Suspiro.

- Te escucho.. -

- Bueno, en el estado q estas ahora, necesitas q alguien t salve, como esta tarde.. -

- NO me parece gracioso -

- No estaba riendo.. - resoplo, molesta- Necesitas respaldo, un lugar donde esconderte y donde ser tratado en caso de heridas.. no? -

Calculó.

Un ladrón escondido en una torre titan..

Comida gratis.

Televisión.

Chicas sexys haciendo cositas..

Respaldo..

Pordria Raven utilizar su poder para cubrir sus fechorias?..

Eran muchas ventajas.. y solo tenia q unirse a un grupo de traidores, para hacer algo q tambien le gustaba..

Molestar a Robin..

- Ah! Casi lo dejo pasar! .. olvidate de robar y otras tonterias, seras mi subordinado, y como sabras, yo solo lidero titanes.. aunque.. seas un titan encubierto de Vanguardia -

Ok.. un punto menos a favor... Pero, según habia escuchado, Jinx era una criminal antes de unirse a los titanes, apenas lo hizo, su expediente fue limpio. Solo estaria sacrificando un par de cosas.. y no seria necesario seguir cometiendo crimenes, siendo un titan..

- Acepto -

- Genial.. tu entrenamiento comienza mañana temprano, Tim se t unira a la tarde -

"Un momento.. !! Acepte ser un titan, no ser un enano!!"

- Porq?!! -

- Simple.. Tim aun mantiene una doble identidad.. y como no esta bajo tutores, debe ir a la escuela, por eso trabajaran juntos solo a la tarde -

- No! NO eso!.. Porq debo entrenar en si?! -

Ella le miro como si fuera un niño pequeño, pequeño y estúpido.. Supuso q deberia ser más sutil y menos atropellada con sus palabras..

Solo un poco mas delicada.. para hacerlo enteder..

" Solo háblale como siempre lo haces con Timothy.."

Suspiro.

- Robin t pateo el trasero como nunca antes.. cierto, inútil? -

- Sip... - empezando a entender.

- Exacto, ya no eres ni mas fuerte ni mas veloz q él.. - suspiro otra vez – en otras palabras: eres un bueno para nada.. por solo idiotas como tú podrían ser vencido por semejante basura -

- Sip – como comenzo a agradecer el no tener una novia insufrible.

- El talento q tenias.. si eso era talento.. ya no es suficiente -

- Ahá.. -

- Por eso, entrenarás con Tim -

Dicho eso fue a su habitacion. Al rato regreso con unas sábanas y una almohada. Red X la miro acostarse en sofa, luego ella le dio la espalda y dijo un "buenas noches" seco.

- Aun me vas a ceder tu habitacion? - pregunto sorprendido

- El equipo vale mas q el lider – respondio – apaga la luz cuando salgas -

No se movió, no podia quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica. La otra de dio vuelta hacia él, resignandose.

- Algo mas q quieras saber? - pregunto, molesta

El joven asintió.

- Pues date prisa, mañana comienza un mes de infiernal entrenamiento antes del próximo golpe – dijo al final

El muchacho la miro una vez más.

- Por q diablos debo seguir el mismo entrenamiento q el niño ése? -

- Por que Tim está siguiendo un entrenamiendo especial -

- Especial?.. Para qué? -

- Para.. -

Der Teufel lanzo a Red X una mirada más fría q una tonelada de hielo. X pudo sentir un escalofrío al escuchar las uĺtimas palabras..

- Para matar a Robin -

Fin de la conversacion.

* * *

NO podía hacerlo. Simplemente no podía.

Cada vez q trataba de imaginársela desnuda, gimiendo su nombre y diciendo q lo amaba.. Al rato le venía a la mente : Desnuda, gimiendo.. y con Red X encima..

Llevaba un mes de abstinencia... Desde el escape de X con ayuda d la Vanguardia.. y ni siquiera se atrevio a denunciarlos ni nada, simplemente dejo pasar.. compro un nuevo televisor, más grande, para alivio de sus amigos, y él mismo retocó las paredes. Asunto cerrado.

No recuerda desde cuando comenzo a ser tan blando con la Diablesa..

"Siempre lo fui.. por q siempre la amé.."

Sólo q no se había dado cuenta.. por que jamás se había sentido así con alguien, asi q no supo reconcerlo a tiempo, y lo confundio con amor de hermanos.. Además, había otra cosa q lo había distraído de su verdadero amor.. Su alguna vez fuerte atracción por Starfire.

Como es q supo lo q realmente sentía?!..

Q eso q tenía por la extraterrestre no eran más q sentimientos sin nombre..

Y eso q tenía por Raven era el amor más obsesivo jamás..

Como..?

Flashback

- Robin!.. Salgamos juntos! -

Su novia no lo dejaba respirar. Habia insitido toda la semana en salir de paseo juntos, o a comer a un restaurante.. cosas románticas..

- Starfire, debo trabajar.. aun tengo formularios q llenar, revisar expedientes de los criminales q atrapamos este mes.. -

Era una excusa, si, tenia mucho trabajo, pero podia hacerlo cuando quiesiese.. pero ya no queria salir con ella.. la chica q tanto le gustaba.. lo estaba aburriendo. Sin embargo, cierto pajarito negro habia estado llamando su atención últimamente..

- Escucha Star.. -

Su novia le tapó la boca con un beso. Sabor a mostaza.. . La atrajo hacia sí, sin despegarse de sus labios..

- Buena esa viejo! - exclamo el verde, riendo.

Genial.. Habia olvidado q estaban en la sala.. Se separaron. Sus ojos, en busca de una reaccion, se posaron en Raven, q le devolvio la mirada, e incluso un guiño. Le encantaba tener tanta intimidad con la cuervo. La diablesa se levanto, se dirigió hacia la pareja, y tomó los papeles.

- Por q no van al Café L' Amour..? - dijo – es un lugar muy lindo para enamorados -

Robin se quedó mirandola, sorprendido.. ÉL no queria ir con Starfire.. q la Fenix no se daba cuenta de q con quien él queria salir era con ella?..

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de esto – finalizo la violeta, alzando los papeles en alto.

- es muy dificil.. son miles.. y depués de revisarlos y pasarlos a mano, los vuelves a pasar a la computadora central -

- Nah, sobrevivire -

- T tomará dias -

- 1 día, soy más lista q tú, sabes? -

- Olvidalo, yo lo haré -

- Vete o pronto t quedaras sin novia.. -

" Como si eso le importase demasiado.."

- Pero .. -

- Vete.. -

Mierda.. detestaba q Raven se portara amable justo en momentos asi..

Robin tomo de la mano a su novia, y se dispuso a salir de alli. Pero se detuvo otra vez..

- Rae.. recuerda q debes revisa .. -

- Cinco veces antes de pasar a mano y tres antes de pasar a la computadora central, hecho -

El chico sonrió. Ellos dos se conocían mejor q nadie. Ella le dio la espalda, para dirigirse a los pasillos, no pudo evitar estirarle un mechon de su precioso cabello. Ella volteo para mirarlo, con la indiferencia de siempre.

- Eres la mejor, Rae, sabes? -

- Por supuesto q lo sé.. t veo luego -

Era tan fría. Tan adorable.

Antes de q pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba encima de su mejor amiga, abrazandola y con sus labios pegados a una de sus suaves y palidas mejillas. El grito de su novia lo volvio a la realidad, tomandolo de la capa y arrastrandolo hasta la salida, dejando a la violeta completamente sorprendida.

Fue la peor cita de su vida. Starfire estaba más q enojada, y se ponia peor al ver q su novio, en vez de prestarle atencion ahora q estaba libre, se perdia en el espacio, con el olor a jazmin de arroyo dando vueltas en su cabeza. Habia estado así últimamente..

Volvieron a la casa, ya era muy tarde.

Y aun no sabia como compensar a su novia.

- Q puedo hacer para q me perdones? -

La chica lo miro a él, y luego hecho una pequeña ojeada alrededor. La sala otra vez. Pero estaba oscuro, excepto por la luz de la pantalla de la computadora central, y no parecia haber nadie. A lo mejor solo la habian dejado encendida.

- Y bien?-

La chica sonrió.

- Quiero perder mi virginidad ahora mismo, contigo -

El joven quedo en shock unos segundos, no esperaba escuchar semejantes palabras de la chica a quien creyó la más inocente del mundo. Pero tampoco le molesto demasiado.

La acorralo contra la pared, besandola toda, mientras ella gemia, diciendo cuanto lo amaba. De a poco, las ropas cayeron al suelo, la cargó, y se dispuso a llevarla al sofá. Pero al acostarse sintio q estaban encima de algo, algo q grito palabrotas apenas desperto.

- Raven! Q haces aquí? -

- Tomando una pequeña siesta, antes de terminar mi tarbajo..Hey! Cubranse, estúpidos!! -

Obedecieron, avergonzadísimos.

- Si van a hacerlo.. por favor.. vayan a una habitacion.. cada uno tiene una, no? -

- Si.. eso mismo haremos, gracias – repondio la extraterrestre, molesta.

Tomo de la mano a su novio, pero él se resistió.

- Ve tú primero, yo voy enseguida -

La chica, más gruñona aún, fue a su habitacion, sabiendo q él no iría tras ella. En efecto, la puerta de la sala no se volvio a abrir en toda la noche.

- Te dije q no podrías – dijo riendo

- No bromees.. sólo me queda una veintena -

Robin la miro mas sorprendido aún de lo q estaba esta tarde.

- Realmente, eres la mejor, si llegase a morir.. tú serias mi heredera, como lider Titan -

- pero q dices?! La falta de sexo t hace decir estupideces, estúpido!-

El petirrojo rió.

- Déjame terminar, tú ve a dormir -

- pero.. -

- Rae, ya hiciste suficiente.. gracias -

Trato de besar su mejilla de nuevo, pero, estaba oscuro, su amiga hizo un pequeño movimiento, y acabaron pegados de labios.

Todo el cuerpo le ardia..Sin embargo a su amiga no pereció darle importacia alguna.. se alejo de ella y ni se atrevio a mirarla hasta el amanecer.

Estaba durmiendo, parecía un precioso angelito. Se acercó a besar su mejilla otra vez, pero sus labios fueron directamente a los de ella. No podia evitarlo..

Se habia enamorado de su mejor amiga..

Flashback end

Tal vez ellos no debian estar juntos.. por eso el destino juagba tanto en su contra... Dió vuelta varias veces en la cama.. y luego se levanto.

- mmm.. me pregunto si Starfire ya habrá llegado de su vigilia nocturna.. despues de ella es mi turno.. -

* * *

Starfire se estiro en el aire. Estaba cansada, y su turno de vigilia estaba a punto de acabar.. era mejor q se dirigiese ya a la torre.

- Hora de cruzar la ciudad de nuevo! - dijo, al volverse a estirar.

Algo la golpeó desde atrás. Cayó al suelo, y unos pies se posaron en su cabeza, pisandola, no podía moverse.

- Bueno.. Q tal, Star..? -

- T-- Tu.. -

Una golpiza terrible. Se desvanecio, mientras era cargada por Raven, y llevada a una isla cercana.

* * *

La imagen de la titan herida en la pantalla, y la risa malévola de Raven, era todo lo q Robin tenía en mente.

"- Ven solo, o tu novia morirá-"

- - -

La isla estaba desierta, era para surfistas y hippies en las farras de verano.

Vio a su amiga, medio muerta, atada a un mástil. La Diablesa apareció de las sombras, aplaudiendo (n/a: tipica mala de pelicula)

- Q bueno q viniste.. -

- Si.. pero estabas loca si pensaste q vendría solo.. yo no negocio con criminales! Titanes al ataque! -

Al segundo, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Flash rodeaban a la Diosa de los Cuervos.

- Muy inteligente.. pero.. adivina.. yo tampoco vine sola! -

Y en otro segundo, Flash , Bestia y Cyborg estaban en el suelo, noqueados, con Jinx, Argenta y Timothy encima suyo.

- Bueno.. supongo q no nos queda más por hacer.. - rio la Diablesa.

El petirrojo recibio un golpe por detras, cerca de la nuca. Cayo al suelo sin poder ni siquiera respirar.

- T quedarás aquí, y nos llevaremos a tus amigos.. - der Teufel se acerco al ahora pálido rostro de su ex-lider – tal vez t sea mas doloroso q ellos mueran en tu lugar.. -

- NO.. es- Espera..- dijo el petirrojo con apenas un hilo de voz – Por favor.. por favor, Rae.. llevame a mi y dejalos en paz -

La Teufel le dio una sonrisa macabra.. " Cayó!"..

- ah! Maldicion! Soy tan benévola!.. esta bien.. sólo t llevaremos a ti.. - respondio, sobreactuando.

El muchacho, aliviado, se dejo vencer y desmayó.

- Buen trabajo X... Yeah! -

Detras del petirrojo, Red X se jactaba de su ataque sorpresa.

- Deja de autofelicitarte, Idiota! - le grito la rosa.

- Cierra la boca, Tú, tabla de planchar!! -

Raven tomo a Robin en brazos.

- Operación Secuestro del Ave roja, finalizada.. Buen trabajo todos!.. y buenas noches.. Robin.. -

* * *

Hasta aquí!! tengo q viajar ahorita mismito!!.. Esta parte me fue una carrera contra el tiempo!.. Deseenme buen viaje!..

Nos leemos en el próximo cap!..

LQMMMM!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kyaaa!**_

Hola!..

Estamos por el octavo!!.. Lamento tardarme y comerme una semana.. pero.. tuve mis razones.. por favor disculpenme!! No soy de fallar así!.. lo juro.. fueron cosas muy grandes.. disculpen... LQMM!

**Lucia-chan, Shadow-chan, Ikki-oniisan, y ahora Kimiko-chan:** Mucho gusto, Kimiko-chan!..

Chicos gracias por los rewiews!! LQMM! Yo tambien los extrañe!..

Y gracias por lo de "Ryuu".. jaja.. son muy dulces.. me encanto!!.. n_n!

**Paul-kun:** lo de "nee-chan".. parecia un sapo de tanto q me infle de orgullo.. kyaa!!.. tQMM!

**Thunder-oniisan:** gracias por el rewiew!! mis saludos a Mar, y a ChibiMar!!

**Val, Va, Valerie..** las extrañe!! snif! Snif!.. n_n!LQM!!

**o_O:**Y lo de amigos con derechos **(Thunder)**, y eso de salir un día **(Eleunel)..** jajaja.. lo pensaré.. un día publicaré una foto mía en mi perfil.. a ver si les sigo llamando la atención.. jajaja!! gracias!! Lqmm!!

Ustedes 100pre me animan un kilo!!..

I'll do my best for you, guys!!

Por q éste es mi camino ninja!!

_**Célula Rebelde**_

Crónica de un rumor malicioso

Cap 8:

Dos semanas.. HABÍAN PASADO DOS SEMANAS!!

Starfire no comia, ni dormia.. solo se quedaba en un rincon de la sala.. entre la computadora central y el telefono. Tanto su cabello como su piel tomaron un color claro y enfermizo, y tenia unas enormes bolsas en sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Reprodujo la grabacion otras cien veces, como lo hacia desde q la recibio, un dia despues del secuestro de su amado.

" - Titanes.. soy yo, Robin. Si escuchan esto, es por aun estoy vivo, y estoy bien. No hagan nada, la Vanguardia no va a matarme.. aún. Asi q por favor no se arriesguen.. es decir.. NO SE ARRIESGUEN! ES UNA ORDEN! - "

Luego venía esa horrible voz... ELLA ..

"- Bien.. ya escucharon al señor lider, no hagan nada estúpido, pues aún no pienso matarlo, ok?.. se los devolvere, vivo.. pronto.. ok? .. Diganle a los medios q él salio a una mision especial o algo, si?.. Les repito, nada estúpido, entendido?.. si traman algo, lo sabré.. y no solo mataré a su precioso.. sino q iré tras ustedes.. fin de la transmision... dije fin de la transmision!!.. Apaga esa porquería, Tim!.. Dios pero q idiota eres!!.. El boton rojo, estúpido!.. -"

La extraterrestre era un mar de lagrimas. Si no se hubiera dejado vencer.. si hubiese luchado más.. Robin estaría aquí... y no con.. ELLA...

* * *

Red X se estaba vengando. Habian pasado 2 semanas. Dos semanas enteras de puros golpes y burlas. Y para colmo, hace un par de noches logro liberarse de sus ataduras y corresponder algunos punches.. Hasta q llego la Teufel, le dio la paliza de su vida, y de castigo, lo q quedaba de esa semana, tenia prohibido comer..

Moria de hambre, estaba debil, y, aun si le dejasen comer, no podria, de tan herido q estaba, le era un parto hasta respirar... más doloroso seria comer!.. si tragar su saliva ya le era demasiado!

No estaban en la torre de Chicago, sino en una casa comun, en un barrio corriente, de la ciudad. Enfrente de una gran biblioteca. Antes lo dejaban salir del sótano donde se encontraba, una media hora, para poder mirar de una ventana con cortinas semicerradas, lo q pasaba en el exterior. La casa, como notó, estaba situada en una calle tranquila y muy aburrida, en frente de una gran biblioteca, La Biblioteca Real Lincoln*. A pesar de matarse del aburrimiento, le gustaba mirar alli, era su unica distraccion del dia, y mejor, X no lo golpeaba, pero lo tenia bien atado y vigilado. Y lo q más llamaba su atención: una chica. La veia todas las tardes en la biblioteca, salía de alli justamente en la misma hora en q a él lo dejaban mirar, se sentaba en la cafeteria de al lado, sola, a leer, mientras, para su disgusto, varios hombres se acercaban a su mesa, para hablar, y ella les negaba el asiento con un movimiento de mano . Tenía el pelo negro, corto, como Rae, supuso, siempre vestia camisas blancas con encajes q variaban, y faldas negras, largas, como de gitana, eso era lo q le permitian su vista y las cortinas ver de ella, le intrigaba no saber su color de ojos, no sabia por q, ademas, la chica tenia simpre puestos unos anteojos. No terminaba de verla, cuando, pasado su tiempo, lo volvian a encerrar, dejandolo con las ganas de observarla un segundo más.

Pero ahora q estaba bajo verdugo, y después de portarse mal, ademas de no darle de comer, no lo dejaban ir a la ventana. La extrañaba, no la podía sacar de su cabeza.

"Algo me dice q t estoy olvidando Rae, se esta ganando mi corazon una chica q ni conozco"

Pero q sentia conocer desde siempre.

Hace rato q tampoco veia a Raven. Hasta donde sabia, sólo X vivia con él en la casa, y la llegada y escarmiento de la diosa de los cuervos era pura coincidencia. Desde el dia en q grabaron el casette para sus amgos q no tenia noticias concretas de ella...excepto claro por aquella vez q vino como destino a castigarlo. Y pensaba q, lo único positivo de ser secuestrado por la Vanguardia, era q pasaria más tiempo con Ella... q decepcion..

Pero esa otra chica, por alguna razón, le daba esperanza... si salia de alli.. la invitaria a salir, por seguro..

Al menos, si lo rechaza, no intentara matarlo..

O si?...

- - -

Iba a morir, ya no resistía más, esta vez, X estaba siendo más duro de lo normal. Lo iba a matar. El ladrón se dirigía hacia él con un puño en alto. Calculó.. "Éste irá a mi riñón...". No se equivocó.. cerró los ojos, preparandose para el dolor y la falta de aire q eso implicaría. Pero el golpe dió a nada. Raven estaba ahí, arrastrando al trajinegro de la capa, fuera de la habitación.

Reagresó unos minutos después.. sola.

- Como estás.. ?-

Le sorprendio q pregutara eso.

- No como, me golpean, ni siquiera puedo moverme, por q todo duele!.. en otras palabras.. de maravilla, preciosa!-

- X fue asignado a una mision, después de todo, a pesar de ser de la Vanguardia, ya es un titán, volverá en un par de semanas.. -

Lo miró, despectiva.

- pero tú ya no estarás.. - terminó

A Robin se le paró el corazon. Lo matará..?

- Vas.. vas a... -

- Liberarte.. si.. -

Y volvió a latir..

- Cuando -

- en un par de semanas, ya t lo dije.. -

- Y quien está acargo de mi ahora?.. -

- Yo.. -

- Vas a torturarme, verdad..? -

- si... pero no pienso golpearte, demasiado – sonrió – casi nada, lo juro.. -

Se acercó a él, divertida.

- hay muchas maneras de torturar a un hombre.. sobre todo si sabes cual es su punto débil..

- Y.. cuál es mi punto débil.. ? -

La cuervo ríe macabramente. Se acerca más aún al petirrojo, ya peligrosamente. Comienza a rasgarle las ropas, y a morder su cuello. Robin sintió placer, mucho placer, y aún no habian hecho nada. Mucho más placentero q masturbarse con ella en mente, era q ella este haciendo todo lo q él alguna vez imaginó en su noches de auto-consuelo...

- Yo lo soy.. - dijo, alejandose – déjame desatarte, t darás un baño y luego comerás algo, bien? -

- s.. si -

Le costó reponerse del repentino ataque de la joven. Aunque.. si era así como de ahora en adelante sería torturado.. más le valía recuperarse lo antes posible, y tener suficientes energías para...

- Claro.. estás herido – dijo, hechandole un vistazo, después de desatarlo - puedes moverte..? -

Trató de levantarse, pero sus rodillas flaquearon. Su cabeza, q iba a dar al piso, acabó reposando en los pechos de la ágil titán.

- Algo me dice q voy a acabar bañándote.. y dándote de comer.. vaya! X no perdona una, eh?..-

" Mmmm.. asi pega ser torturado.. " Pensó, acurrucandose en las virtudes de su ex-subordinada.

- - -

Esto de ser victima de Raven pegaba mucho.. si señor!..

Y nadie podría contradecirlo, si viesen a la cuervo tocando sin pudor alguno cada parte del cuerpo del petirrojo, como lo hacia entonces (a pesar de q lo hacia con una esponja..). Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejandose llevar por el placer... demasiado..

- Oye!.. Tanto t gusta? .. - dijo mirando en dirección al "_ombligo"_ del muchacho.

Casi se ahoga en un intento de esconder en espuma la parte de su cuerpo q se había alborotado. La cuervo lo miró, sorprendida. " Ha crecido bastante.. desde _aquella _vez.."

- sabes, creo q ya me siento mejor.. tal vez pueda bañarme solo desde aquí.. ok? -

- Q t avergÜenza tanto?.. eres virgen o q.. ? .. -

Robin la miró, sorprendido. Debia estar bromeando, claro.. no podría olvidarlo.. o si?..

- Sabes.. sabes perfectamente.. q no.. - la miro, molesto – ni tú tampoco.. -

- mmm.. bueno.. pues.. no t preocupes por mi..- sin darle importancia a la provocación - tu cuerpo no me atrae en absoluto.. estoy con una chica, recuerdas?.. -

Ese fue un golpe bajo.. Tuvo q sacarla del baño a gritos.. podría jurar incluso haber puteado en chino.. y eso q no sabe hablar chino..

Ella se quedó sentada tras la puerta, esperando,perdida en sus pensamientos. El muchacho se hundió en la bañera.

" ..Tu cuerpo no me atrae en absoluto.."

Mentira. Él sabia q era mentira. Por lo menos, a ella debe gustarle un poco... De lo contrario no se habría escandalizado tanto cuando la besó en el baño del Escential Glamour...

Ni se hubiera sonrojado, ni hubiera gemido, ni lo hubiera besado.. como aquella _otra _vez_... ésa _q provocó desde entonces los más atrevidos pensamientos de Robin.. y q .. a su falta.. también provocó sus _noches de consuelo_..

_Aquella primera y única vez.. _

_**FlashBack**_

La Gran Batalla Titán contra Zelig Luther Schuarzschild*, el traficante de armas y robots de guerra más poderoso y temido del mundo. y la peor amenaza americana, fué desastrosa. Muchos titanes desertaron, otros quedaron heridos, los robots eran demasiados, y estaban equipados con las más mortales armas jamás ún ChicoBestia, NO había manera de ganar..

- Exelente! - la malvada risa de Petrov se oía por encima de las explosiones – wenn der Leiter fällt, fallen die Titanen, die ihm*-

Y Robin cayó. Herido en batalla por un grupo de Battles-Xxk-95, los prototipos más avanzados y sangrientos hasta entonces, comandados en ataque sorpresa por Slade, q resulto estar aliado con Schuarzschild, y ser su mejor estratega. Fué enviado a un cuartel escondido, junto con todo su equipo. Podía escuchar el llanto desesperado de su novia, pero no podía ver nada.

- Tiene heridas graves en los organos más sensibles, quemaduras de tercer grado en todo el cuerpo y hemorragia tanto interna como externa.. perdimos demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta aquí!.. Me será imposible salvarlo!! - el metálico estaba preocupado.

- Ro.. Robin..!! Por favor! NO t mueras.. NO me dejes!..Yo t amo! - la alienígena se arrojó a la cama donde lo tendieron

- Viejo, tú puedes lograrlo.. todo estará bien – decia el verde minetras tomaba a Starfire y la sacaba de la habitación.

Si pudiese llorar, pero ni siquiera podía hablar, ver menos...

Iba a morir. Todos lo animaban, le daban palabras de aliento, pero, justo la voz q él queria escuchar, no se expresaba en forma alguna. "Di algo Rae, dime algo... "

"- Robin..? Robin!..-"

La voz q tanto anhelaba estaba haciendo eco en su cabeza.

"-Rae!.. Q ..q.. ?-" pero él no podía hablar.. tenía tubos metidos en la garganta.. por q la llamaba?.. como la llamaba?.. estaba alucinando?..

"- Robin!.. Por favor.. vive.. -" Raven comenzó a quebrantarse.

Nopes!.. Su mente no le estaba jodiendo.. era ella.. se estaba comunicando telepáticamente, por medio del vínculo especial q ellos tenían. Sus mentes fueron transportadas a un campo de flores azules y rojas. No estaba sucio ni herido, estaba vestido con un elegante traje negro, y ella con un vestido largo del mismo color, con brillantes. La miró fijamente. Tal vez sea la última vez q la vea.. tenía q decírselo, decirle cuánto la amaba.

"- Rae.. hay algo q quiero decirte.. antes de morir.. -"

"-Tú no vas a morir!-" le gritó "- Liderarás a los Jovenes Titanes por muchos años más!-"

"- ah, eso también.. -" dijo con una sonrisa, de aquella q sólo hace alguien q sabe va a morir "- Tú me sucederás..-"

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las preciosas mejillas de la gótica.

"- Eres un estúpido..-"

"- La batalla, muchos titanes más morirán.. Rae, debes salvarlos-"

"- Y que hay de ti?!-"

"- El bienestar del equipo por encima del Líder-" sonrió aún más "- sálvalos, Raven.. es tu deber como líder -"

"- no voy a dejarte!-"

"- Raven!.. -"

"- Si el bienestar de mis subordinados vale más q yo-" resppondio "- entonces no sería un buen líder si t dejara solo-"

Tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos.

"- Rae.. -"

"- T voy a salvar -" acercando su rostro "- debo volver a la batalla, pero no antes de q estes fuera de peligro, por eso, comenzaré la curación, luego, cuando triunfemos en esta batalla, volveré para terminar de tratarte-"

"- Triunfemos..?-"

"- Ahora q soy líder, supongo debo ser más optimista..-" sonrió "- tú.. sólo resiste..tomaré tu lugar temporalmente, hasta q t recuperes -"

"-Pero ..-"

"- Si lo haces t daré algo..-" interrumpió, apurada y molesta "- pero si no sobrevives t mato!!-"

Algo lo hizo temblar.

"- Q.. Q me darás..? -"

"- mmm... no lo pensé aún... -" dijo, impasible "- lo dije por q entre en corto.. q es lo quieres?.. a cambio de tu vida..?-"

"- Eso suena raro.. -"

"- Robin..-"

"-ok!..ok.. -"

Dile algo rápido.. sólo no digas estupideces.. no estupideces.. no estupideces..

"- Quiero q hagamos el amor.. -"

Maldito estúpido idiota!!!

**Flashback end**

"Fui tan estúpido.. y al final ella.. nunca supo de mis verdaderos sentimientos, incluso después de aquella noche, en la q cumplió su promesa"...

Tal vez.. de verdad.. el destino no los quería juntos..

Se miró los dedos, que ya estaban arrugados.. Era mejor q saliese del baño... ah! pero apenas se podía mover!!.

- Mmm... Rae.. ? - sonrojado – podrías venir a sacarme.. necesito algo de ayuda.. -

Espero un minuto, nadie contestaba. Se quedó en silencio, lo suficiente para escuchar unos pacíficos y tenues ronquidos..

No puede ser...

- Pero q eres estúpida?!! Despierta!! - furioso – Cómo puedes dormir tan tranquilamente con un rehén herido en tu bañera!! Hey..!! Y quien carajos me va a dar de cenar?!! -

- - -

-Comida congelada?!.. mi primer plato en días y resulta ser comida congelada?!.. -

- no seas tan dramático, Robin, hubiera cocinado algo de haber tenido tiempo.. - dijo metiendo un poco de verdura en la boca.

- Tiempo q perdiste dormida.. ah .. AAATCHUUU!! - el tenedor cayó en el plato – y por dejarme en el baño durante horas acabé resfriado!!.. q clase de tortura es ésta?!.. -

- quéjate todo lo q quieras.. no me importa... - indiferente – si quieres, comete el plato y deja la comida, me da igual.. -

Se quedó mirandola mientras comían. Era muy hermosa.. aún la amaba.. justo cuano pensó q la olvidaría por la chica del Café.. ella regresa, como reclamándolo. Tenía q ser una señal. Por eso no pensaba rendirse, aunque significase rivalizar con la adorada de su amigo Flash, y, en el caso más extremo, traicionar a los mismos Titanes. Ya había sacrificado demasiado... demasiado...

- No t preocupa..?- dijo – dejarme andar por la casa,sin esposas ni cuerdas, como si nada, como si no fuera tu rehén ... no t preocupa q me llegue a escapar?.. -

- No lo harás.. -

Era cierto. No lo haría. No pensaba perder esta oportunidad de conquistarla..

- Si lo haces, tus amigos morirán.. -

Robin se atrgantó incluso con el tenedor.

- De qué estas hablando..? -

- Como apuesto ya t lo habrá dicho Red X alguna vez, ésta casa posee un sistema inteligente q .. -

- vigila los movimientos de las personas no identificadas, en este caso, yo.. Alarma en situación de peligro, y está autorizada a atacar en caso necesario... -

- T lo sabes perfectamente.. uh?.. - dijo impasible – despues de todo lo tomaste como tuyo, con todos los méritos.. obvio t tenías q saber su funcioneamiento para exponerlo a los demás Titanes en el comité.. -

El Comité.. ése con el q descubrio la existencia de la Vanguardia, humilló a Raven y arregló su tranferencia..

- No podría olvidar un diseño digno de la admiración del propio Cyborg.. hiciste un muy buen trabajo en ese sistema, Raven.. me sirvió durante un mes para tener encerrado a X.. y claro.. solo tú podrías salvarlo de tu propia obra.. -

Der Teufel dió unas palmadas.

- Pero en dos años.. como sabras.. mi trabajo ha mejorado.. Red X me fué de mucha ayuda en ese entonces.. por eso es q nos llevamos tan bien.. por pura necesidad de manipularnos el uno al otro.. O pensaste q lo iría a rescatar así como así?.. O q me gustaba..? -

Eso último lo alivio un poco, pero aún le intrigaba. Pudo intuir el peligro q corrían sus amigos.

- en fin.. - dijo ella – sabes q la única manera de escapar de éste sistema es hackeandolo, cosa sumamente difícil, solo yo puedo hacerlo.. -

El pelinegro asintió. Él se atribuyó los méritos del trabajo de la joven, pero realmente sólo se sabía lo básico del sistema.. y decía ella poder mejorarlo?!.. Si de por sí era impenetrable!!

- Y q tienen q ver mis amigos en esto?.. -

- Conecté el sistema de la habitación donde encerraste a Red, en la torre Titan de Jump City, con el de esta casa, de manera q.. en caso de .. en el casi imposible caso q lo pudieses sabotear.. se active el nuevo programa q creé, un anti-hackeo q enviará una orden al sistema de tu Torre para autodestruccion.. con una explosión de tal magnitud.. q destruirá la torre entera, y las zonas de la cuidad cercanas a ella.. -

Se le paró el corazón.

- Por.. por qué..? -

- Porq eso hacemos los rebeldes.. - suspiró – aunque suene maquiavélico, sus sacrificios valdrán la pena.. -

Hasta ese punto?.. Hasta el punto de matar a sus amigos..? Todo por ser el líder?.. Bueno, eso debió aprenderlo de él..

- Como puedes decir tanta crueldad?!.. -

Raven siguió comiendo sin responder, tenía la frase "No Me Interesa" escrito en la frente.

Robin decidió rendirse. No importaba má cierto, si Raven se enamorase de él, no sólo la Vanguardia se desintegraría, sino q también salvaría a sus amigos.. pero y q?.. la tendría a ella y punto, lo demás era secundario .. y por Rae.. también lo sacrificaría todo.

- ok.. ten por seguro q no me separaré de ti.. Rae.. nunca -

La cuervo sonrió, impasible.

- estás exagerando.. como siempre -

Y la cena siguió su curso.

- - - -

- Es hora de curarte – dijo – t sabes el procedimiento, no?.. -

Robin estaba acostado en la cama. Desnudo.

- De memoria, preciosa -

- Calma esa boca, tngo q curarte, no darte más golpizas.. aún .. -

Pero si era cierto!.. se lo sabía de memoria!!.. jamás podría olvidar su tratamiento especial, ya q , después de la última vez..

- Ok, Ok.. -

- Dime aquellas dos partes q más t duelen.. -

Sus frías comenzaron a recorrerlo. Ya bien entrada la noche, la luna exhibiendose en la ventana, el sexo a flor de piel.. " Sexo?.. NO!.. saca eso de tu maldita cabeza..!! Tratamiento.. curarte, curarte!!.. "

- aquí..? -

Ella dió un pequeño apreton en un costado, entre dos costillas. Un gemido de dolor le hizo comprobar q estaba en lo cierto.

- Bueno.. ahora solo falta hallar el otro punto más herido -

- Yo sé donde está..-

La cuervo se le quedó mirando. El pelinegro, con una mano temblorosa, tomó la de ella, y la guió. La hizo viajar por su pecho, pasar por su ombligo... más abajo... y se detuvo. Der Teufel se puso pálida. El joven gimió de placer al contacto, y luego le sonrió, pícaro.

- Ahí..- entre risas - masajea un poco.. si es posible.. -

- T parece gracioso?.. - cerró su mano en puño, apretando – y ahora?.. -

- ouch! Ouch!! ok ok! Me rindo! me rindo!!-

Como sabe arruinar escenas..

La chica sacó su mano de allí y se la limpió con las sábanas. Tomó un momento para fijarse.. Robin también había crecido mucho.. al menos desde aquella vez..

- mejor mantén tu mano allí.. ahora es la q más me duele.. gracias a ti.. -

Raven suspiró, y obedeció.

- Bueno, aquí vene tu parte favorita.. - dijo, acercándose al rostro del muchacho

Sus labios se juntaron. Sintió la energía de la Diablesa dentro de su cuerpo, y luego salirse por sus poros, hasta envolverlo.

Quedó en trance.

Pero ella se equivocaba.

El beso era su segunda parte favorita.

Lo q realmente le gustaba sucedía después de ser curado totalmente..

* * *

Nooo! Espera!.. Aún no he terminadoo!!.. Aún se las deboo nooo! NOOO!! AAAAGG!! AAAAH!!

Zelig Luther Schuarzschild*: Nombre Alemán. Escogí el nombre después de buscar lo q significaba.

Zelig: bendito, bendecido

Luther: guerrero, luchador

Schuarzschild: escudo negro

wenn der Leiter fällt, fallen die Titanen, die ihm*: "si cae el líder, los Titanes caerán con él". O "si cae la cabeza, los titanes se le caen".. jeje.!!

La Biblioteca Real Lincoln*: lo invente.. cualquier parecido con la realidad.. es pura coincidencia..

Niaaak! Esperen uno más!. Debo compensarlos!!.. AHHH!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kyaa!!**_

Lamento no haberme actualizado, estuve sin computadora, y con poco acceso a internet. Aún asi, no los pude olvidar.. y heme aquí, de regreso.. más q nada, esperando haber mejorado mi técnica, y mi ortografía..

Si estuvieron esperando.. disculpen la tardanza.. y..

GRACIAS!!.. n_n!

Capitulo de regreso! dedicado a Valerie, Va, Val y Eleunel!... LQm!

_**Célula Rebelde**_

Cronica de un rumor malicioso

Flashback

Las manos de Raven recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Robin, en busca de sus puntos de agonía.

- estoy orgulloso de ti - dijo él – nos llevaste a la victoria y ni siquiera hubo más heridos!.. eres una gran líder, Rae -

- aprendí del mejor – respondió, concentrada

Tocó un punto. La señal de dolor de Robin dio el acierto. Ahora debía buscar el otro.

- Aunque.. por q mandaste a Starfire y a los demás a recorrer el mundo entero, de torre en torre..? -

- Mandé a Cyborg para q instale el nuevo sistema de habitaciones inteligentes en cada torre -

- y ChicoBestia y..-

- Ambos fueron bajo excusa de escoltar a Cyborg. - dijo, molesta por tanto cuestionamiento - Starfire fue con él, por q la última vez q traté de curarte de esta manera, me hizo un escándalo, Chico bestia esta a cargo de asegurarse q nuestra amiga no desobedezca mis ordenes, y regrese sin completar su misión de escolta, por querer estar contigo.. -

Robin la miró. Siempre lo tenía todo pensado. Sintió otro punto de dolor extremo, en el brazo izquierdo.

- Muy bien.. ya están ambos -

- aquí viene mi parte favorita – sonrió el muchacho

La cuervo no sonrió. No le era de mucha gracia. Se acercó a los labios del petirrojo y los junto con los suyos. Robin sintió una oleada de energía dentro suyo, el aura negra lo envolvía, y comenzó a sentir más fuerza en los músculos, y menos dolor, hasta q éste se hizo nulo. Cayó en un trance de unos segundos. Sintió q la chica se separaba de él, y daba un suspiro.

- Ellos volverán en dos días.. -

- No me preocupan ellos.. - dijo él, sonriente – pero aún no me creo en las mejores condiciones para tomar el mando de nuevo.. -

Raven lo miró, medio enojada.

- estás dudando de mi trabajo de sanación?..-

- Muy por el contrario, confío plenamente en tus capacidades, como líder.. -

- oh.. ya veo, es tu excusa para dejarme a cargo más tiempo...-

- Q?.. no t gusta?.. t lo mereces.. -

La Cuervo se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a su amigo y dio unos pasos. Sin voltear hacia el muchacho, detuvo su caminar, bajó la cabeza y miró sus pies, como pensando en algo del q le avergonzaba hablar, pero le era terriblemente necesario. El Petirrojo miraba su espalda, hipnotizado, ella no llevaba su capa, solo aquel ajustado leotardo, q Robin más de una vez se imaginó a él mismo comiéndoselo.

- Me alegra q estés vivo.. – dijo, sonaba incómoda

- Esta todo bien..? – Robin se sorprendió lo rápido q se levantó de la cama, siendo q hace unos días ni el cuello podía mover.

Trató de acercarse a su amiga, la notó temblar, y se detuvo.. q le estaba pasando?

- de veras, me alegra.. –

- Enserio, Raven, q sucede...? -

La rodeó para tenerla de frente y mirarla a la cara, pero ésta seguía con los ojos fijos a sus pies. Se quedaron así unos segundos.. Robin con la intriga, y Raven con sus pies, q parecían ser la cosa más interesante en el mundo. Llegó un momento en q Robin comenzó a pensar si también debería mirarse los suyos..

Al fin, Ella suspiró.. levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo..

- Bueno, supongo q ya es hora.. no hay de q preocuparse, los demás no vendrán hasta mañana en la tarde… -

Robin no entendió un rábano.. hasta q.. frente a sus ojos.. aquel leotardo tan tentador cayó al suelo, junto con la ropa interior de la Diablesa. La promesa de hacerla suya si sobrevivía.. ahora?.. Bueno, no veía por q no.. él había estado desnudo la última media hora, y ella ya no tenía nada puesto por medio minuto.. Abrió la boca para decir algo… en específico.. "TE AMO, RAVEN" .. pero no le salió nada.. No quería hacerlo sin q ella haga cuenta de sus sentimientos.. Quiso decirle también : "VÍSTETE" .. pero su cuerpo empezó a putearle en chino..

Los brazos de la muchacha rodearon su cuello, el espacio q había entre su desnudez y la de ella era nulo, y sus labios ardieron en él, haciéndolo estremecer.. Y ya no pudo más..

Fin de Flashback

" Algo muy horrible nos va a pasar, Robin.."

Y todo se ennegreció…

Fue tan estúpido.. como muchos otros muchachos de su edad, creyó q Raven se enamoraría de él después de pasar una noche juntos… gran mentira.. puro mito de películas..

Muy por el contrario, su amistad se arruinó, ella comenzó a sentir hambre de poder, creó una conspiración, lo amenazó de muerte, y ahora era su rehén, su vida pendía de un hilo tan fino como uno de aquellos violetas cabellos..

-

Raven miró a su rehén, q del trance no despertaba… sin embargo parecía tener un sueño muy triste, en sus mejillas lágrimas se arrastraban.

- Bueno.. al menos sigue vivo este llorón – dijo burlona.. pero no era algo q le diese gracia..

Sintió vibrar uno de sus bolsillos, salió de la habitación, y sacó su transmisor.

-X, q pasa.. ? –

Sólo escuchó unos gritos y una explosión.. Raven abrió los ojos..

Red X fue emboscado… pero por quién?..

Aún faltaba mucho para q llegase al lugar objetivo de su misión, sabía q tomaba un día de viaje en nave .. además, era una misión pacífica de reconocimiento..

Pensó q podría tratarse de un ataque de los titanes no vanguardistas.. pero negó la idea.. y tenia sus razones.

Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar un montón de ideas en la cabeza, muchas con un sentido convincente.

Tomó el comunicador. Pensó en llamar a Jinx y Argenta pero cambió de opinión.. Había algo q le inquietaba : si la imaginación no le estaba jugando una.. había escuchado gritos de dos voces diferentes en el vehículo en el q su pupilo se trasladaba, una era de X.. y la otra.. "Maldición!".. esperaba q fuese su imaginación.. El aparato hizo un ruido agudo antes de q alguien contestara en la otra línea.

- Sensei!! –

- Cheyenne, no me llames así!.. – dijo, molesta, ahora todos sus pupilos estaban tomando esa moda q Timothy empezó – Escucha, ya tú estas en el RAV ( n/a: Registro Automotor Vanguardista)* necesito q me cites el registro del vehículo q Red X llevó a su misión.. -

-La nave q llevó fue el Falcon 979, Sensei.. – respondió la chica

El corazón de Raven dio un vuelco.. La misión de X era individual.. por q se llevó una nave equipada para dos personas?..

-No sabes con quien fue..? –

- Como voy a saber si siempre estoy encerrada en estas cuatro paredes!! – gruñó la chica – Oye, Sensei, detesto estar en el RAV.. cuando me dejarás ser agente de campo?.. –

- Otro día, Cheyenne .. me eres muy útil allí dentro.. Gracias por todo – respondió la Teufel

Cortó antes de q la conversación tienda a alargarse. Volvió usar el transmisor, esta vez sí para hacer contacto con Argenta y Jinx

- Q sucede, Rae..?.. – respondió su novia..

La cuervo dio un suspiro, Jinx no fue con él..

- Donde está Argie?.. –

- Acá.. por qué quieres hablar con ella.. –

- No, no.. así esta bien.. sólo quería asegurarme q ambas estuviesen juntas..Y bien –

- enserio?.. bueno.. yo no estoy tan bien, t extraño.. –

- yo también.. – dijo, cortante.. – necesito q me hagas un favor.. –

- Claro.. q?.. – un poco molesta por la actitud de su pareja

- Quiero q ubiques el lugar donde X fue atacado y se estrelló.. –

- Q X fue q..?!! –

Cortó de nuevo, ya había dado la orden. Sólo podía pensar en Tim.. se maldijo a sí misma el hecho de no haberle dado aún su propio transmisor..

El teléfono sonó. Su corazón dio otro vuelco al escuchar la voz en la otra línea..

- Necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la cafetería de enfrente en 15 minutos.. –

- Si … -

Miró la puerta dde la habitación donde el petirrojo seguía dormido. "Diablos" se dijo " Tendré q teñirme el cabello otra vez.."

- Bueno, Robin, hasta aquí, supongo.. –

" Mmm.. Llevo tiempo sin teletransportarme.. bueno.. pasa por ser haragana.."

--

Robin despertó, y lanzó un grito, ya no estaba en la habitación de Raven, sino en un lugar familiar.. No se dio cuenta hasta q tuvo a Starfire encima suyo de q estaba en la enfermería de la Torre de Jump City.

- Como llegué aquí?.. –

- No tenemos idea.. pero estamos muy felices de tenerte de nuevo.. – respondio la alienígena

- Y ni siquiera estás herido.. – respondió Cyborg, tranquilo.

- Viste a Jinx?.. – preguntó Chico Flash

Todos lo miraron molestos..

- Quise decir .. estás bien? – se arregló

- No importa como llegaste ni porqué estas aquí, viejo - dijo Chico Bestia – Lo importante es q ESTÁS AQUÍ.. y eso nos alivia mucho –

No podía creer q lo habían liberado.. porqué?.. Estaba tan inquieto.. y frustrado, había perdido la oportunidad de conquistar a Raven, y .. también de volver a ver a la chica del Café al lado de la biblioteca..

- Hey.. hace cuanto tiempo q estoy aquí..?.. –

- Como 15 minutos..-

--

El Café al lado de la Biblioteca Real Lincoln, estaba medio atestado.. Un hombre de porte atractivo, atlético y buen mozo se sentó en la última mesa desocupada al aire libre, a esperar. Ojos azules, moreno, de aire sensualmente engreído, las chicas pasaban, preguntando para sentarse con él, q muy galante, respondió q si.

Fue cuando apareció la chica de pelo negro corto, camisa formal blanca, falda gitana (n/a: Lástima q Robin ya se fue!) piel pálida, anteojos y.. ojos violetas. (n/a: reitero.. pobre Robin!! Jajaja ñaka ñaka) .

El Adonis moreno se levantó, y abrazó a la muchacha, para desconcierto de las demás chicas.

-Vaya, vaya.. Rachel Roth!! Como está mi niñera favorita..? –

- Esperando seguir respirando, Señor Díaz – dijo la joven, sonriendo, algo sonrojada por ser abrazada por alguien tan.. bueno.. atractivo (n/a : realmente lo q voy a decir es algo trivial pero.. Es q es taan SeXy!!)

- Por favor, Rachel.. llámame Bruno.. –

- ok.. Bruno.. –

Se sentaron en la mesa, con todas las chicas.

- y como está Theodore..? – preguntó Rachel

- mm.. no vino hoy a trabajar, y me pidió dos semanas de vacaciones –

Raven sintió una punzada.. puso una expresión dulce , levemente intrigada, medio sonriente.

- Por q ..?-

- No tengo idea cariño, pero mencionó algo de un viaje por Europa con tu hermano, Jason –

- Ah!.. no me diga..? Pensé q Jason iría solo!.. –

- Bueno, esos dos son muy buenos amigos, le dí el permiso de vacaciones como me pidió, después de todo, sería su primer viaje a otro país..- la miró inquisidoramente- Mm.... entonces no sabías q irían juntos.. eh, Rachel?.. –

Raven bajó la cabeza, era la primera vez q se avergonzaba tanto en 2 años.. la levantó y rió adorablemente.

-No.. no sabía, Bruno.. La última vez q vi a tu primo Theodore fue ayer cuando le dije q no podría cuidar de su hermana menor, Ángela, por las siguientes semanas..-

- También me enteré q su avión tuvo una falla menor unas horas después de despegar – siguió el moreno – espero no haya creado demasiada conmoción.. –

Entonces él lo sabía!!.. Raven se sintió tan avergonzada, debió haber prestado más atención..

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.. Raven miraba sonrojada a los ojos de Batman.

- Ya debo irme, Bruno, fue un placer hablar contigo. –

- Rachel, cariño, el placer fue todo mío- dijo, y acercándose, estampó un atrevido beso en los labios de la muchacha, q se sonrojó aún más.. escandalizando a las otras chicas.

- Me tengo q retirar señoritas- dirigiéndose a las otras- si alguna quiere despedirse de manera particular..-

Raven se alejó antes de q los gritos y empujones la afecte.

Caminó apresurada, ni deparó en su casa.. comenzó a correr. " Así q Timothy no fue a la escuela hoy, y le dijo a Batman q tenía una misión con Red X en Rusia, y al parecer, el murciélago se enteró de la emboscada casi al mismo tiempo q yo. Al menos me besó.." se dijo, tranquila, y sonrojada " lo q significa q aún confía en mi, y en mis capacidades maternales de encargarme de su segundo hijo.. y darle la paliza de su vida!!"

Volvió a pensar cosas raras mientras esperaba información de donde estaban sus dos más recientes pupilos. Y en Bruno Díaz.. " Vaya .. ese hombre es capaz de convertir una lesbiana en heterosexual de nuevo.." dijo, imaginándose cosas sin pudor, y eso q debería, tratándose del padre adoptivo (pero padre al fin) de Robin, su enemigo, y también el de Tim, su pupilo.. " Además tienes novia.. Raven" .. se quedó pensando.. " Wow.. no llevo tanto tiempo lejos de Jinx, pero siento tanta necesidad q quiero _alguito_ con un anciano.." sonrió.. " Un muy atractivo anciano..".

Como para darle culpa.. su transmisor vibró. Era Jinx.

- Sabemos donde están.. –

- Excelente!.. – se levantó de un salto

- Quieres q vaya contigo?.. –

- No –

- Vas a ir sola..?!-

- No.. avisa a Cheyenne q irá conmigo –

- La chica vampiro..? Pero es muy joven!… como de la edad de Timmy..! Además, trabaja en el RAV! Nunca ha estado en una misión de campo!-

- Ahora lo va a estar..!-

--

Al parecer, el trabajo de los atacantes era destruir la nave e irse, sin siquiera revisar si habían eliminado o no a los blancos. Eso era muy normal entre terroristas principiantes. Pudieron encontrar los restos del Falcon 797, y unos metros más al sur, en una cueva, a los dos muchachos. Tim estaba casi ileso, excepto por unos cuantos cortes q al sanar no dejarían cicatriz, de los q Jinx podría encargarse con facilidad. El realmente herido fue Red X. Es más, Timothy se hubiera lastimado de gravedad si X no lo hubiese protegido con su propio cuerpo.

Raven lo miró, molesta.

-T lo mereces por haberte llevado al niño sin mi autorización, pero al menos tomaste la responsabilidad y lo cuidaste.. – dijo– Y tú, enano.. no t jactes de haber salido de ésta.. por q yo t voy a lastimar todo lo q esos idiotas no pudieron!!.-

-Ok, Sensei, como quieras.. – respondió el muchacho, más interesado en Cheyenne q en las amenazas de la Teufel – Y tú, a que escuela vas? –

- No voy a la escuela, Rae-sensei me enseña todo y luego me entrena.. –

- Enserio..? Oye, Rae-sensei!.. Como te haces de tiempo para ella si casi siempre t veo conmigo? –

- Simple, Timothy.. Yo soy un ser omnipotente y perfecto.. – respondió la cuervo, puso los ojos en blanco, y los teletransportó a todos.

--

Desnudó a Red X, excepto por la máscara, q él se negaba a quitar..

- Escucha.. –

- No me la quito ni muerto!-

- Y respeto eso.. – lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad y cansancio, q X sintió una pequeña congoja en el corazón.

Era su líder.. debió ser más sincero con ella.. decirle q el ataque, aunque no lo esperaba ni lo veía venir (n/a: valga cierta redundancia), sabía de donde provenía, y porque..

-Me asustaron, avergonzaron y demás.. estoy demasiado cansada para lidiar contigo-

- Lo lamento, Rae-sensei - apenado – puedes quitarme la máscara si quieres.. –

Ella sonrió.. levantó la máscara, pero sólo dejó visible la boca.. y le dio un pequeño y apacible beso.. una energía negra lo rodeó y sintió una paz q no había sentido antes..

Ella le importaba tanto, y se sintió tan agradecido de q lo aceptaran en la Vanguardia Titán, q nunca tuvo el valor de decirle en donde se había metido antes de redimirse.. y ahora lo estaba pagando..

Sintió unas terribles ganas de dormir.. esta paz.. acaso así se siente el amor?..

--

Raven salió de la habitación, se desvistió y se acostó en es sofá de la sala de estar y se durmió. Jinx acariciaba su cabello, y Argenta miraba la puerta de la habitación de X.

- Él t gusta mucho, eh? –

Argenta se sonrojo.

- Ve, entra y cuida de él.. –

Ella sonrió y obedeció. Cheyenne fue a dormir en la habitación de la Teufel, hasta q se le arreglase un habitación, pues se quedaría allí para entrenar y estudiar con Tim y Red X. Y Tim estaba en enfermería recuperándose de unas bien merecidas nalgadas.

--

Raven tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, siempre supo q X le escondía algo.. al parecer.. con todos los problemas q tenían, se les venía uno más. Pero y qué?.. le diría lo q le dice a cualquier otro problema q tuvo antes.. "Alea Jacta est.*. y siempre a mi favor!" .. para luego pisotearlo y salir engreída y triunfante, como siempre.

Suspiró, ayer definitivamente no fue el mejor día de su vida, pero el peor tampoco.

Se levantó del sofá, saludó a todos, q estaban desayunando y la miraban sonrojados, y salió de la Torre Vanguardista Titánica de Chicago a recoger el periódico.. en interiores.. como siempre..

Pero orgullosamente feliz..

Sea Fénix Negro, Diablesa Azul, o Teufel.. Raven era la más poderosa guerrera del universo (n/a: la más modesta también, eh?), y la líder indiscutible, no sólo de la Vanguardia, sino de todos los Jóvenes Titánes..

Porque Robin no era nada.. y sólo estaba esperando a un par de cosas.. o personas más.. y sería invencible. Ni Slade, ni Zelig Luther, nadie entendría toda la maraña de juegos q ella había creado.

Es cierto, "La suerte está echada", pero lo q nadie sabe es q quien hecha la suerte es Raven, y q su suerte no es suerte.. sino _**éxito.**_

--

Robin mandó a todos sus amigos a desayunar, excepto a Cyborg, pues él le daría las últimas noticias de lo q pasó y de la manera en q él lideró los Titanes durante su ausencia.

- Buen trabajo, Cyborg, eres muy confiable..-

Cyborg, sólo asintió,incómodo.

Al terminar, Robin se levantó para irse a su habitación para cambiarse, cuando de sus ropas cayó un pedazo de papel. Reconoció la letra.

- Raven –

- Enserio?.. léemela viejo!-

- **" **_**Querido Robin:**_

_**Lo de arriba es pura hipocresía.. es una lastima q t haya liberado tan pronto, pero surgió algo más interesante q desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo. Y lo peor es q pasó por mi cabeza la idea de acostarme contigo! Ya sabes, en compensación, pues gracias a ti me hice lesbiana" **_– Robin hizo una pausa, para respirar, frustrarse y fusilar con la mirada a su amigo por reírse – _**" pero eres imposible, das demasiado asco" **_Cyborg una carcajada más y t hago mierda metálica!.._**" en fin, tengo q hacer así q no me molestes.. si t necesito t llamo, o t secuestro, como quieras.. **_

_**Bueno debo irme ..**_

_Res dura et regni novitas me talia cogunt moliri, et Tate fines custode tueri..*_

_**Con Cariño e hipocresía.. **_

_**Raven"**_-

- eso es todo?..-

- no t parece suficiente?!.. –

- see.. tienes razón.. t destrozó.. –

- cierra la boca Cy..-

Y el muchacho se fue..

Dejando a Cyborg muy incómodo..

Quienes están tras Red X..?

La Vanguardia Titán en problemas?!

A q se debe la actitud de Cyborg?.. Está escondiendo algo?..

Sigan leyendo.. q mis manos están atadas.. jajajajaja!!

Los extrañé!!.. n_n!

+Alea Jacta est.*.. y siempre a mi favor!: La suerte está hechada.. y siempre a mi favor!

+ Res dura et regni novitas me talia cogunt moliri, et Tate fines custode tueri..*: Debo guardar necesariamente mis fronteras, por q mi reino es nuevo y mi situación muy delicada.. (n/a: Virgilio puso estas palabras en boca de Dido, uno de los más famosos personajes de sus obras )

Nos leemos!!

Por q regresé.. y esta vez .. es personal!! Jajaja!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kyaa!!**_

I'm back!! Damn it!! .. After all my suffering.. I'm here, writing for you gyus, again..

Lucia-chan, Shadow-chan, Ikki-san y Nyx-chan.. Ustedes!!!… no pensé q los volvería a leer en los comentarios, fue increíblemente conmovedor, estuve tan emocionada que casi lloré!!!!

Me siento más q feliz ahora!

Éste es un capitulo especial, que, bueh… lo he tenido en mente desde mucho antes de publicar por primera vez Célula Rebelde… Y bueno… Al fin llegó la hora!!…

Es especial por muchas razones, para empezar, es el primero con título particular… n_n! (Ryuuzaki-chan es muy perezosa en ese sentido…), muchas cosas se definen, y saltan muchas verdades… y es más largo de lo que acostumbro… Y por último, siempre pongo el nombre de la canción que me acompaña mientras escribo… Para tanta inspiración, no hubo canción que me haga el aguante.

Sería capaz uno de los capítulos más emocionantes que escribiré en mi vida!!

Y está dedicado a…. por favor!! Por supuesto que a…

Lucia-chan, Shadow-chan, Ikki-san y Nyx-chan!!

Ya sabrán porque…

Gracias por estar siempre ahí!!

Disfruten!

Atte

Ryuuzaki Roth

PD: La historia puede que no se entienda al principio…

_**Célula Rebelde: Crónica de un rumor malicioso**_

_**Capítulo 10**__: __**Redención**_

"_Salgo del edificio, atolondrado..__ Muchos oficiales corren en dirección opuesta a la nuestra, guiados por Tim, chocándonos, hacia aquel lugar que acabamos de dejar._

_Una muchacha de pelo rubio, lacio y largo nos saluda, y le entrega mi sensei un velo… Ella, sin soltarme la mano, toma el velo con la otra y sigue corriendo…_

_- Buen trabajo… y bienvenida de nuevo…!! - dijo la violeta_

_- fue un placer, señor! – respondió la rubia, radiante – me alegra estar de vuelta, señor! –_

_Estoy bañado en sudor, siento una poderosa sensación en mi cuerpo, me detengo, la fuerza y rapidez con la que lo hice casi la hace tropezar y caer de espalda, pues aún me tenía agarrado. Siento un terrible ardor en las mejillas, y algo húmedo bajando por ellas, me duelen los ojos, tengo algo frustrante y duro en la garganta que me impide hablar…_

_Ella me mira, con ese violeta en sus ojos profundos, y sonríe, impasible, como siempre. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, orgullosa. Siento tanto alivio, tanta felicidad… El velo nos cubre, y me ciega un aura negra…_

_- No llores – oigo su voz, dulce voz – ya estas a salvo…-"_

--

Un atractivo moreno de ojos marrones está en suelo de la sala de estar, bañado en sangre.

Mira hacia su destrozada máscara negra que parece un cráneo con una cruz roja atravesando un ojo, a unos metros de él.

Luego mira hacia su atacante… ni más ni menos que aquella histérica tabla de planchar de pelo rosa que lo sacaba de quicio. No se atrevió a mirar a Argenta, ya le bastaba con escucharla llorar a gritos.

Por último, miró a su sensei… que estaba mirándolo todo, mientras se comía su segunda caja de chocolates… Ella no se movió ni se inmutó cuando él confesó lo que había hecho… no podía esperar ser salvado de su castigo, a pesar de que sólo ayer en la tarde fue herido de gravedad tras un ataque que arruinó el Falcon 979, y curado en parte apenas anoche…

Pero se lo merecía… aunque hubiera preferido mil veces ser golpeado por su sensei que por aquella paliducha ojirosa…

Su líder era muy perezosa para esas cosas, a menos que estuviese demasiado alterada, y no lo estaba, ni un poquito…

"A ella le encanta dormir, tomar té y comer chocolates… Es distraída, comúnmente pacífica, y muy perezosa fuera de las misiones, hasta para castigarme… Y sin embargo es el ser más temible que conozco…"

Cerró los ojos… también era el ser que más admiraba…

- Smirnov?! Trataste de robar a Vladimir Smirnov?! – la rosa gritaba tanto que muy poco se le entendía…

Sí, lo había hecho…

FLASHBACK

Apenas finalizó la gran Batalla Titán, que enfrentó a los Jóvenes Titanes contra la Alianza, liderada por Zelig Luther Schwarzschild, junto con Slade y un enemigo virtual: Vladimir Smirnov, un famoso y multimillonario científico, especializado en área genético, que ayudó a financiar la armada y contribuyó con sus propias monstruosas creaciones… Eso hizo la lucha aún más dura para los titanes, pero al final, la derrota acompañó a la Alianza en su huida del campo de batalla, cuando Raven tomó la gloria en sus manos.

Red X, aprovechó el descuido del enfrentamiento, y se infiltró en los bancos de Smirnov, a quien consideraba un cobarde por no haberse presentado en batalla (en la que él tampoco se había metido, por que según él, no era algo de su incumbencia), y comenzó a desviar grandes sumas de dinero.

Fue descubierto, capturado, torturado y presentado frente al mismísimo Smirnov, un hombre moreno de ojos azules, barbudo y entrado en años.

- así que erres el niñito que ha trratado de rrobarme, eh? – preguntó, exagerando su acento

X miraba fijamente a los ojos del ruso, rebelde, provocándole al hombre una carcajada.

- deberría matarrte – siguió – perro veo algo de potencial en ti –

El muchacho lo miró, sorprendido.

- De ahorra en adelante trrabajarrás parra mí – sentenció – sólo así perrdonarré tu insignificante vida-

Durante los dos años siguientes, X se dedicó a robar para Smirnov, sobre todo armas de otras potencias traficantes rivales de su socio, Schwarzschild, partes mecánicas y ciertos químicos peligrosos, difíciles de conseguir.

Fue en una de esas, cuando trató de robar el prototipo de un moderno desintegrador sónico en Jump City, que fue atrapado por Robin. De nuevo el encierro, las torturas, la humillación.

Sólo esperaba ser asesinado. Era la única manera de librarse tanto de Smirnov como del Petirrojo.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que recordó algo esencial: La Vanguardia Titán. Había escuchado rumores sobre la desintegración de los titanes y la falta de fuerza por parte de Robin para evitar la creación de la Célula Rebelde, liderada por Raven, ahora el ser más popular y temido del universo.

Ella, con su capacidad de liderazgo, llevó a los Jóvenes Titanes a la victoria, por sobre las fuerzas de Smirnov, Slade y Schwarzschild, mandando a la Alianza a casa con el rabo entre las patas.

La Vanguardia era el escondite perfecto, allí estaría a salvo de sus enemigos.

Aprovechó para robar el transmisor de Robin, después de la que sería su última tortura, y buscar a Raven con él. Comenzó a perder las esperanzas, ya que, perteneciendo a la Vanguardia, tal vez tenían nuevos transmisores, para no ser perseguidos ni vigilados por su obsesivo ex líder. Estuvo a punto de darse por muerto, cuando escuchó la voz de una niña del otro lado…

- Robin, esta señal t ha sido prohibida, ya has tratado varias veces, no vas a contactarla de esta manera… -

El muchacho bajó la cabeza. Si tan sólo tuviese algo con que suicidarse.

- Tú no eres Robin…- escuchó

- Que?...- X sintió algo cálido – cómo..? –

- Si..! tú no eres él – rió la niña – Robin nunca se calla y siempre me grita preguntándome quién soy yo, si pertenezco a la nueva generación titán, o cuando fue que la Vanguardia me reclutó… Cómo t hiciste de su transmisor?-

- Lo robé…- respondió el joven - por favor… necesito la ayuda de Raven… soy rehén de Robin, y temo por mi vida –

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, que parecían eternidades. Que tal si ella no le creía? Si pensaba que era una estrategia de Robin para comunicarse con la Teufel..? "Por favor… Que me crea!"

- No podrás comunicarte con esta línea, ya que el transmisor de Raven fue destruido y ella se hizo de uno nuevo, como todos en la Vanguardia – le dijo la niña - sin embargo, ella podrá encontrar el tuyo… ya que tenemos los datos y las señales de los transmisores antiguos aquí –

- Escucha… cómo te llamas..? –

- Cheyenne… agente interna de Registro Automotor Vanguardista – la chica suspiró - sin embargo hice una travesura y me mandaron al Registro de Transmisión y Comunicación, de castigo… otra vez…-

- si, si … - no tenía tanto tiempo - Cheyenne, escucha… puedes desviar esta transmisión hacia el nuevo comunicador de Raven? Robin vendrá en cualquier momento… y yo…-

- Hecho… espera, Rae-sensei pronto te contestará… -

Respiró, aliviado. Raven podría salvarlo o no hacerlo, pero se habría arrepentido mucho más de no haber intentado llamarla… Tenía, muy poco que perder… pero eso poco le valía mucho.

Rae-sensei… eh? … La exótica chica del leotardo…?

La vida si que sabe hacer jugarretas…

Su alguna vez enemiga, ahora era su única salvación…

FLASHBACK END

- Jinx, deja de gritarle, está inconciente…-

Pero la otra no se detuvo. Raven puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y dejó sus chocolates en la mesa, muy a su pesar. Se acercó al muchacho y lo cargó en brazos, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Jinx siguió gritando, esta vez a su novia por no estar de su lado, y le lanzó un zapato, dando justo en la cabeza del indefenso chico. Teufel se aguantó una sonrisa. Su aprendiz la miró, adolorido. No estaba inconciente.

Su sensei lo había salvado, otra vez.

Le gustaba el hecho de que ella esté de su lado, al punto de mentirle a su propia novia, para protegerlo.

- Gracias… -

- como sea… - dijo la chica – ahora tendré que besarte de nuevo –

El moreno sonrió.

- Mira el lado bueno, sensei – dijo – al menos vas a poder probar mis labios otra vez –

La chica lo tiró en la cama sin delicadeza. El muchacho gimió de dolor, y luego comenzó a reír.

Amaba la Vanguardia… El lugar que una vez utilizó para esconderse era ahora su más que adorado hogar. Se acostumbró a la comida, los entrenamientos, las patadas en el trasero, el ser popular, como buen chico, claro…

Había pasado de ser un marginal a ser el protegido de La Diablesa Azul…

Se acostumbró la compañía…

Miró a su líder, que le estaba quitando los restos de ropa que su novia no había destrozado.

- Ahora te dejaré quitarme la máscara… - bromeó

La chica lo miró. Él ya no tenía máscara. Sintió un poco de amargura al pensar que ese atractivo muchacho pudo haber llevado una vida mejor, una vida común y corriente, de no haber hecho… bueno… todo lo que hizo…

Pero ahí estaba, gracias a sus malas decisiones, lastimado, y con más palizas a punto de venírsele encima.

- Mandaré arreglar tu traje…- dijo pacíficamente.

Miró el rostro del muchacho. A diferencia del color de ojos que le recordaban a sus chocolates… era casi idéntico a…

Dio un respingo. Apostó que si Cheyenne lo veía sin máscara también pensaría lo mismo. Aunque probablemente ninguna de las dos diría nada al respecto.

X sintió que los labios de su sensei sabían mucho más dulces q en su anterior sesión de curación… quizá por que se pasa el día comiendo más y más chocolates.

--

Ahí estaba, la casa enfrente de la Biblioteca Real Lincoln, en las afueras del estado de Nevada, en un pueblito muy pequeño cuyo nombre le era difícil y odioso de pronunciar. Robin miró la cafetería de al lado, la chica de pelo negro, falda gitana y anteojos ya no estaba.

- Y bien, señor Grayson – dijo el vendedor – le interesa esta casa? –

Robin miró a Cyborg, que estaba sintiéndose incomodo de nuevo… Se alzó de hombros, llevaba un buen rato comportándose así.

- Mi amigo y yo queremos entrar, para echar un vistazo… –

- Claro!.. – dijo el hombre – los que la alquilaron, desalojaron la casa apenas ayer, pero la dejaron presentable para una visita de compradores –

"Alquilada?.." Robin empezó a maquinar " Por qué Raven pondría un sistema inteligente en una casa alquilada, siendo que su instalación lleva días, y es permanente…? Quiere que la descubran? O no calculó esa parte? O tal vez por su temprana liberación, quizá fue algo inesperado…" Robin entró a la casa con el ceño fruncido… " Desalojaron la casa dejando la evidencia del sistema inteligente?! ... no, es muy estúpido y arriesgado, no era propio de ella… A menos que…"

El vendedor se adentró en una de las habitaciones solo, pensando que lo seguían. Cyborg se deshizo del disfraz holográfico que llevaba y comenzó a inspeccionar.

- Robin…- dijo – creo que nos equivocamos de casa, porque aquí no hay nada…-

- No… no lo hicimos…-

Tenía ganas de ahorcarse ahí mismo. Era imposible desinstalar un sistema inteligente en menos de un día. Él tomó eso como ventaja, pues podría tomarlo como evidencia, investigar el sistema, encontrar las mejoras y luego hallar una menara de contrarrestarlas… pero no, el sistema no estaba, es más, jamás hubo ningún sistema inteligente en esta casa.

Raven le hizo una broma pesada.

Jamás había conectado nada en el sistema de la Torre Titán de Jump City que vinculase a esta casa. Sus amigos nunca estuvieron en peligro.

Él estuvo caminando por esa casa, una casa común y corriente, sin esposas, y con la perezosa vigilancia de Raven…

Y no escapó…

Por que creyó en la estúpida jugarreta de la Teufel!!!

-

Salió de la casa, hecho una furia. Cyborg se disfrazó de nuevo y salió tras él.

- Bueno, nuestra amiga es muy lista…-

- Ella no es nuestra amiga! –

Estaba harto. Él podía amarla cuánto quisiese, ella no le corresponderá. Pensó arriesgarlo todo por ella!!

Ya no quería.

No importa cuan fuertes sean sus sentimientos por ella, debía aprender a odiarla, y desconfiar de sus palabras, las palabras que salían de esa deliciosa boca…

- Y bien señores que les pareció la casa..- el hombre miró a su alrededor - señores? … Señor Grayson? Donde están?–

Robin estaba tan enojado que olvidó al pobre vendedor en la casa. Miró por última vez la cafetería. Si lograba volver a ver a aquella chica, la invitaría a salir… y así se olvidaría de Raven para siempre… en definitiva!!

--

Despertó sintiendo algo muy blando cerca de los labios… Abrió los ojos… Eran los senos de su maestra, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se levantó, con la mejilla y las orejas muy rojas. Al menos ya llevaba puesto unos boxers. Sería mucho más incomodo de esa forma… Volteó para mirar a la chica, que seguía durmiendo, parecía una niñita pequeña…

- Raven…- dijo, con cierto dejo de ternura..

"Es tan dormilona… es muy difícil creer que alguien tan bonita…" Sacudió la cabeza "digo… pacífica, sea tan cruel y terrible…"

- Entonces, ella te gusta? –

Argenta había entrado a la habitación, con los ojos aun rojos, que amenazaban con inundarse de nuevo.

- Quién..? Raven? No…- respondió él

- la llamaste Raven… no recuerdo que te hayas dirigido a ella de esa forma antes…-

- jeje…! – se tapó la boca temiendo hacer mucho ruido – se me salió nada más..-

- entonces sí..-

X suspiró. Se había llevado bien con esa chica desde el principio… y siempre supo lo q ella sentía hacia él…

Pero él no la correspondía, al menos no en la misma forma…

-Yo admiro mucho a Rae…- dijo – hizo mucho por todos, y, si tuviera q escoger entre ella y tú, también la escogería a ella… -

- Argie, yo ..-

- No importa, no se lo diré a Jinx, no quiero q t mate…- sonrió

- escucha… Argie, yo te aprecio mucho..-

- me gustas, X…-

Y todo se quedó en silencio… hasta que los atolondrados de Tim y Cheyenne regresaron a la casa, después de ir de compras todo el día.

Raven despertó gruñendo, y vio a sus dos subordinados, la más ruidosa y el más presumido, ambos callados.

Se alzó de hombros, se levantó y comenzó a estirar, X se preparó para vestirse y Argenta salió a saludar a los niños.

- Gracias, me hacía falta una cama…- dijo la violeta – y?... para cuando es la boda? –

- No hay nada entre Argie y yo…-

- Argie, eh?... Bueno –

-

La cena transcurrió, podría decirse, como de costumbre.

Raven cocinó, Jinx le regañó diciendo q no estaba tan rico, Raven se alzó de hombros y Jinx le dio una golpiza. Los demás reían, todos excepto X, que tenía la cabeza en otro lado…

Se levantó de la mesa, agradeció por la comida que apenas tocó, y salió a la azotea.

La Vanguardia corría peligro. Smirnov sabía donde él estaba, y no se iba a detener hasta tenerlo entre sus garras y matarlo por cambiarse de bando… y matar a todos aquí.

No vio venir el primer ataque. Quizá tampoco predeciría el otro… no podía quedarse, debía huir de allí, por el bien de los que ahora llamaba familia.

No importan si lo capturan y lo matan… siempre y cuando no toquen a sus amigos.

- Pensando en alguna estrategia kamikaze? – Cheyenne se acercó – te perdiste el postre, te traje un poquito…-

El chico aceptó, más por cortesía que por apetito. Se sentaron en el suelo. Desde que la niña lo salvó aquella vez (y lo volvió a hacer ayer), le tuvo cariño.

- Sé lo que está pasando, fuimos informados por Jinx apenas llegamos, no tienes que esconder nada –

El chico metió un poco de pastel en la boca.

- Rae-sensei vela por la Vanguardia, siempre lo ha hecho – dijo la chica vampiro – y más que nada, protege a sus pupilos como madre osa a sus crías! –

Red la miró, sabía a lo que ella quería llegar.

- Es mucho peso sobre sus hombros, no crees? – preguntó

- Por supuesto que lo es!... pero no por nada Rae-sensei es la mejor!...-

- sigue siendo muy estresante para ella… no? -

La niña se levantó de un salto, y miró a su compañero, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tonto! TONTO! Debes tener fe! Mamá no va a permitir que Smirnov nos lastime! –

Red X se quedó mirándola… dijo _mamá_? De repente, algo pasó por su mente.

- Cheyenne – dijo con suavidad – Cómo fue exactamente que fuiste reclutada? –

La niña se abrazó al joven, hipando. Ahora podía ver bien a la niña, y si se fijaba, ella se parecía mucho a él, el mismo color de ojos y cabello, a excepción de la blanca piel de la niña …

Conocía a Cheyenne hace rato, pero no en persona, hasta el día de ayer… y al darse cuenta… la niña vampiro lucía como si fuera la pequeña hermanita menor que nunca tuvo.

- Mi hermano podría haber sido grande y hermoso, como tú, si estuviese vivo -

Y de repente, el aire se hizo pesado y frío…

FLASHBACK

- Tonto, TONTO! Debes tener fe! Mamá no va a permitir que Smirnov nos lastime! –

Pero su hermano mayor no la escuchó. Se metió el arma en la boca, y ante los ojos de la niñita, disparó.

Cayó lentamente al suelo e hizo un sonido pesado. La niña quedó muda. Se acercó y abrazó el muñón que alguna vez fue su hermoso hermano.

Trató de gritar, llamar a su madre, pero no emitía sonido alguno. Trató de llorar, le dolían los ojos y la cabeza, pero no podía.

"Aleskei, que te has hecho, Aleskei! Mamá vendrá pronto por nosotros… que le voy a decir?!"

Se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Aleskei y se acostó en el charco de sangre.

"Mamá no murió, Aleskei… ella vendrá por nosotros muy pronto… Aleskei… Mami…"

-

Dejó la cabaña y caminó por el desierto de nieve, dejando el cuerpo de su hermano. Tenía frío, hambre, y unas inmensas ganas de morir… Llevándose consigo al detestable hombre que arruinó su vida: Vladimir Smirnov.

Aquel que decapitó a su madre mitad - vampira frente a sus ojos, abusó de la debilidad de su pobre hermano, que huyó con ella lejos, y al no poder con la responsabilidad de protegerla, siendo el único con oportunidad de ser un niño normal, se suicidó.

Tenía mucha, mucha hambre, sus monstruosos instintos le rogaban por sangre. Pero ella había detestado su anormal condición toda su vida…

Debía ahora obedecerlos, después de la tragedia que éstos le proporcionaron?!

Smirnov la buscaba a ella, para utilizarla en ciertos experimentos genéticos. Ella era una vampiresa… pero no cualquier vampiresa, esta podía resistir la luz del sol, y convertirse en varios animales, todos carnívoros, traspasar paredes, hacerse invisible, hipnotizar y por sobre todo, es muy difícil de matar… si la clonaba tendría un ejército perfecto…

"Vuelve a la cabaña, tu hermano humano dejó un regadero de sangre allá, bébelo"

La voz dentro de su cabeza decía tantas perversidades… La única sangre que bebería sería la de Smirnov!

Cayó en la nieve. No podía morir aquí, Smirnov… Smirnov debe morir primero…

A lo lejos, vio una silueta de mujer, que se iba acercando. Pelo corto, violáceo, como su madre, piel pálida, como ella, y ojos violetas, hermosos, como los de su hermano…

_- __mamá?-_

La joven se acercó y la tomó en brazos. La niña sintió tanta paz al sentirse abrazada en los pechos de su _madre_ que se quedó dormida al instante.

- Tú debes ser la hija menor de Rasputia – dijo la joven, impasible – Donde está Aleskei? –

Miró a lo lejos, una cabaña.

-

- Aleskei… - los hermosos ojos violetas comenzaron a inundarse

La pequeña vampira la miró. No era su madre, pero se le parecía… La había visto en televisión, salvando al mundo, su hermano tenía una gran colección de fotos de ella en su habitación, de su antigua casa…

Aleskei solía jurarle a su hermana que ellos eran amigos desde pequeños, y ella, pensando que lo inventaba para contarle, como un cuento de hadas por las noches, nunca le creyó, hasta entonces.

Recordó que él decía que Rasputia, su madre, lo llevaba de viaje a un extraño mundo, y se hospedaban en una hermosa ciudad llamada Asarath, donde la conoció, y ella le prometió casarse con él, si le enseñaba cosas sobre el mundo de los humanos. Que vivieron muchas aventuras juntos, y que adoraba ayudar a la niña a escaparse del monasterio donde vivía. Y que todo se acababa cuando su madre decidía volver al mundo humano, donde su condición era rechazada, por amor a un hombre.

Y los viajes cesaron completamente cuando Cheyenne nació.

En su último viaje, pensando que jamás se volverían a ver, decidieron cumplir su promesa.

Teniendo él diez años, y ella siete, jugaron a casarse, en secreto, la "ceremonia" fue oficiada por un moje cómplice, y comieron pastel de chocolate, novedad humana que Aleskei trajo como regalo de despedida.

Entonces todo era verdad?!... Y ella nunca le creyó a su pobre y dulce hermano, tratándolo de soñador e inmaduro. Sintió una terrible culpa, que cesó al ver la sangre en el suelo…

"_sangre…"_

- Yo… amaba mucho a tu hermano… fue mi mejor amigo - dijo la Teufel – por eso vine a buscarlos -

- Yo jamás creí que se conocieran…- respondió la niña fríamente – como supiste donde estábamos?-

- yo le ofrecí un lugar en la Vanguardia, como agente interno del RAV- dijo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del cuerpo – y le di esto –

Sacó una especie de transmisor. La niña le dio poca importancia, nada le importaba, nada excepto la sangre coagulada en el suelo. Tenía hambre.

- Él pensó que lo abandoné… es mi culpa.. – Repetía la violeta – llegué demasiado tarde, y él era tan débil…-

"Bébela… Bébela!"

La niña se hizo sorda a las lamentaciones de la Diablesa, y con un dedo, acarició el suelo ensangrentado, y se lo llevó lentamente a la boca…

"Bébela! Bébela!"

- Que haces?! –

Despertó del horrible trance en el que sus instintos la habían metido. Raven la miraba indignada. Recobró su fría expresión característica.

- Entonces, eres mitad-vampiro, como Rasputia –

- No… soy un vampiro de élite –

- esos son muy raros…- miró fijamente a la niña – aleja ese dedo de tu boca –

La Diablesa sacó una afilada navaja del bolsillo con su mano derecha, y comenzó a acariciar la palma de su izquierda con ella. La niña debía estar muriendo de hambre. Suspiró.

Yo vine al mundo de los humanos en busca de Aleskei, porque quería pasar los últimos tiempos con él, antes que la profecía en la que era partícipe, nos consumiera a todos. Llegué a Jump City pensando que lo encontraría, pero no lo logré. Sin embargo, conocí a Robin, Cyborg, Starfire y a Chico Bestia, y formamos los Jóvenes Titanes. Me quedé con ellos, con la esperanza de que, con su ayuda, contrarrestara la profecía, y luego, buscaría a Aleskei de nuevo, y así podríamos casarnos nuevamente, esta vez, de verdad.- tragó saliva- cuando logré vencer a mi padre, me sentí en deuda con mis nuevos amigos, y me quedé con ellos. Tras una horrible batalla, en la que enfrenté a la Alianza, prometí a un titán algo muy costoso a cambio de que luchase por su vida y se recuperase. Al cumplir esa promesa, me sentí indigna de volver a ver a tu hermano. Luego me separé de los Titanes, y mientras buscaba reclutas para La Vanguardia, lo encontré. Le di un transmisor, trabajo y prometí protegerlo. Pero él nunca apareció. Me enteré que Rasputia había muerto y que él estaba huyendo contigo… y ahora…-

Miró hacia otro lado.

- Yo quería encontrarte, pero no así… Aleskei – la voz se le había quebrado.

La pequeña no sabía que hacer.

- Fui una completa inútil para tu hermano… –

Raven cerró los ojos y apretó la navaja en su palma, que comenzó a sangrar, victima de un profundo corte.

- Pero no fallaré contigo – terminó – se la debo a Aleskei –

Acercó la mano herida a la boca de la niña, que comenzó a lamerla desesperadamente.

- Hazte mi pupilo, y velaré por ti –

Y, finalmente, Cheyenne se echó a llorar.

FLASHBACK END

- Hace dos años, Smirnov mató a toda mi familia, salvándome sólo yo, con ayuda de Raven –

El muchacho sintió una congoja en el pecho.

- Desde entonces Rae-sensei ha cuidado de mí como si fuese su hermanita menor –

Red X abrazó con más fuerza a la niña.

- Rae-sensei nos ama mucho – siguió – para poder reír, gritar, y disfrutar de la vida expresando sus emociones abiertamente con nosotros sin que eso afecte la reacción de sus poderes, ella gasta un montón de energía para comprimirlos. Es por eso que realmente no usa mucho sus dones, aunque otras veces no lo hace por perezosa – rió- La cantidad de energía que consume en sus emociones la cansa mucho, es por eso que apenas se relaja, se duerme. Y come chocolates a todas horas, porque estos la mantienen despierta, y le encantan. Una vez, para ayudarme a dejar de beber sangre de nuevo, ella dejó el té por un mes, y nos quedamos ambas en penitencia… fue muy divertido… -

- Raven si que da mucho por la Vanguardia, y por sus amigos –

- Por eso todos la amamos – finalizó – termina ese pastel, Rae-sensei cortó el pedazo más grande para ti-

El moreno sonrió y se llevó más postre a la boca. Sintió algo duro, de sabor metálico, pero no quiso escupir enfrente de Cheyenne, así que tragó sin masticar.

Siguieron allí, charlando y riendo, sintiendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. De repente la niña lo miró a los ojos con quebranto, nuevamente.

- Por favor, no vayas con Smirnov – suplicó – sería un suicidio… -

X se quedó callado unos instantes. Quería ir con Smirnov, para salvar a sus amigos, aunque eso significase morir. Aún estaba a tiempo de hacer algo útil con su vida…

Aún estaba a tiempo de redimirse…

Abrió la boca… quizá, para decir su última mentira… Cuando escuchó un silbido, particular de los aviones de guerra que van a alta velocidad. Tomó a la niña, y se lanzó de la azotea…

Sintió que algo los abrazaba…

Una explosión.

La Torre Titán Vanguardista de Las Vegas había sido destruida.

--

- Rae-sensei!- con lágrimas en los ojos, Tim se acercaba a su malherida y ensangrentada maestra, que a duras penas se levantaba del suelo.

- Estúpida! Que te hiciste?!- Jinx la sujetaba del brazo.

- Estaban todos separados… y para que el campo los cubra a todos… bueno… me descuidé a mi misma, no es gracioso? – dijo, sobándose la cabeza – creo que se me cayó la bañera del piso tres encima -

Jinx estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero bastaba con lo que ella solita se había hecho.

- un día de estos te vas a matar!-

- ok… - respondió tranquilamente – el bienestar de mi equipo por sobre el mío propio –

X soltó Cheyenne, ambos corrieron a socorrer a su sensei, que parecía siempre querer provocar a su histérica novia. Argenta se levantó del suelo y se fijó en él.

- Ah.. y X – Teufel hizo una mueca tonta – esto es tuyo –

Y le entregó su cinturón… y su máscara, que parecía como nueva.

- La estaba arreglando cuando todo sucedió – alguien tosió apropósito – bueno, estaba obligando a Tim a que te la arreglara… –

El niño sonrió.

- me alegra que estemos todos a salvo – dijo – aunque vamos a necesitar una casa nueva –

Todos miraron los restos incendiados del edificio, su hogar.

- bah! Nunca me gustó Las Vegas – gruñó la Teufel – es muy llamativa y ruidosa, mejor nos vamos a otro lugar –

- Y a donde nos vamos? – preguntó Argenta

- por ahora a un hotel, debo curarme, decidiremos el resto mañana –

Dejaron atrás la torre, y fueron perseguidos por bomberos, policías y ambulancias, que trataban de curar a Raven, pero ésta se comportaba como un viejo cascarrabias, lo que hartaba la paciencia de su novia y le daba una golpiza, desesperando a los enfermeros.

Mucha gente se acercó a mirar, a pesar de que la torre estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, y a ofrecerles a los Vanguardistas sus casas y atenciones.

Red X aprovechó el bullicio, se puso su máscara, más dejó su cinturón, y se fue. Sus amigos estarán pronto a salvo.

"_Por eso todos amamos a Rae-sensei…"_

"Por eso yo la amo también"

--

- Donde está?!!! – Argenta comenzó a desesperarse.

- Es obvio que no nos siguió hasta el hotel – gruñó Jinx

- No se habrá atrevido a…- Tim tragó saliva – pero que idiota!! –

Cheyenne estaba abrazada a las piernas de su sensei, llorando.

- Que vamos a hacer Rae-sensei?! – chillaba – que voy a hacer si mi hermano muere de nuevo?! –

"Entonces si notó el parecido de Aleskei con X.."

- Él no es tu hermano, sólo se parecen – dijo fríamente

El ambiente estaba demasiado pesado, le costaba pensar. Respiró, metiendo el aire en sus pulmones con fuerza.

- Por qué me tienes tan poca fe, Cheyenne?-

Y la niña dejó de llorar.

- Alea jacta est.- dijo en voz baja

- Y siempre a mi favor…- sonrió – porqué?

- por que tú haces la suerte… por eso la suerte no existe, sólo tu éxito- respondió la niña, con la cara iluminada.

- por qué? – volvió a preguntar

- Por que Rae-sensei es un ser perfecto y omnipotente – finalizó Tim

- no es de buena educación interrumpir – le reprochó su maestra – sin embargo, bien dicho –

Jinx la miró.

- Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó

Teufel de alzó de hombros, como ignorando a su novia, y se dirigió a Cheyenne.

- Una pregunta, cariño – sonrió pícaramente – X se comió toda la gran rebanada de pastel que le mandé, verdad?-

- Claro que sí, Sensei! Y estuvo muy rico! –

- excelente…!-

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta de la suite.

- Tim! Vístete! Tú vienes conmigo!.... –

- Ya estoy vestido, Sensei!- respondió entusiasmado

- Que bueno! Las demás quédense aquí y cuídense unas a otras! – exclamó – Jinx, no me esperes despierta! A menos que quieras hacerlo después! –

- Estás loca?! No pienso hacer nada contigo!- le gritó la rosa – Y adonde van?-

- lejos –

- por qué va Tim? –

- porque fue el único que tildó a X de idiota -

- y por qué vas tú?! Estás herida?!! –

- me curo con la rapidez de un… no sé… pero es rápido! – rió – Si eso no impide que me pegues, tampoco impedirá que me divierta -

Jinx, sonrojada, trató de darle una última golpiza, pero, por primera vez en desde su convivencia, Raven atajó el ataque y le apretó las muñecas sin delicadeza.

- Jinx… dame espacio – dijo con seriedad – no puedo perder tiempo contigo ahora –

Cheyenne la miró, con la cara iluminada. Ahora admiraba a su sensei aún más… si eso se podía.

- Bueno! Nos vamos!... – Raven miró a la niña y puso los ojos en blanco, resignada – Debo salvar al hermano de Cheyenne –

La nombrada dejó escapar un gritito y aplaudió.

La puerta se cerró, dejando esperanzas.

-

Jinx se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar.

"_Dame espacio, no puedo perder tiempo contigo ahora"_

Jamás, desde que son compañeras, Raven se le había dirigido de esa manera.

Esto sólo podía significar una cosa. Su novia ya no la quería.

-

Se tele transportaron a las puertas de una escuela secundaria muy popular en Jump city: La Secundaria Murakami.

Ya había amanecido. Y se sentaron a esperar. Pronto la escuela abriría sus puertas y los alumnos vendrían.

Y así pasaron maestra y pupilo, en silencio, su espera…

- Que hacemos aquí? –

- Silencio-

- Que hacemos aquí?!! –

- Que te calles! –

- Sensei! Sensei! SENSEI!!! –

- Mierda con el sensei!-

- Y seguiré si no respondes! – el chico se cruzó de brazos – Que hacemos aquí?! –

- Estamos reclutando –

- De una escuela? Ahora?! Y justo en el territorio de Robin?! –

- Sep-

- pero porq…?-

- Al fin están llegando eso tarados! –

Las puertas de Murakami comenzaron a recibir a los jóvenes.

- Ok Tim, pronto llegará aquella a quién debemos reclutar.. – le da una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y una carta – debes darle esta caja –

- pero… y X?!-

- este es el plan –

-

Una chica rubia llegaba a la escuela, como siempre, del brazo de sus dos mejores amigas, como siempre, con su almuerzo de siempre… Para un día normal… como siempre.

Hasta que un niñito con traje de superhéroe les salta encima!

- Estoy terriblemente enamorado de ti!!!- le grita a la rubia, que parecía a punto de tener un infarto.

Las otras se ponen a gritar " Que dulzura!!" … Y se emocionan aún más cuando el niño le entrega una caja de regalo y una carta a la chica. Y se acerca a su mejilla, para darle un beso.

- Si aceptas, no entres al colegio, sigue adelante y dobla en la primera esquina a la derecha…- le susurra antes de besarla.

Luego, el niño desparece tal y como apareció.

La chica lee la carta.

"_La Vanguardia sabe que estás viva, y que no has perdido la memoria…Has sido reclutada para servir a la Célula Rebelde de los Titanes. _

_Podrás conservar tu identidad civil y si aceptas, El Fénix Negro velará por ti y los que te rodean._

_Te esperamos, __**Terra**__"_

- Y bien? Que dice?!- le dijeron las otras a coro

- Cosas de niños…-

Al abrir la caja, encontró un transmisor dentro. Sonó la campana.

- ops! Tenemos que entrar! –

- Tara... No vienes?-

La chica se quedó con la mirada perdida en el transmisor.

- Adelántense ..- dijo

-

- Y bien se lo diste? –

- positivo sensei!...-

- y le dijiste que doble en la primera esquina a la izquierda, verdad?-

- upsi… -

- dijiste derecha, verdad? -

- Diablos!!-

--

Como lo predijo, los aviones aún seguían algo cerca. Le tomó horas de caminar, pero por fin llegó, pasada la mañana, a su campamento. Suspiró… y se quitó la máscara.

Se dejó atrapar.

Y allí estaba.

Al parecer, a la vida le encanta torturarlo, humillarlo y encerrarlo… y justo cuando se sentía feliz y encontraba un hogar… el destino le cagaba fuego. Se encontró con un viejo amigo, el abusivo de Igor Krull, uno de los matones más terribles de Smirnov.

- Van a llevarme con Smirnov? – le preguntó

- No, tenemos la orden de matarte, para deshacerse de algo tan insignificante como tú, su presencia no es requerida – le respondió con una sonrisa sádica.

No, no lo era. Porque su malvada presencia se sentía a leguas.

- me matarán aquí?...-

- Pues si…más no ahora…- sonrió – y agradece! estamos en un lugar tan hermoso, lleno de casinos, fiestas, teatros y cabarets… es el cielo! Niño! Vas a probar el cielo antes de ir al infierno! (n/a: frase trillada... T-T) –

El muchacho se quedó cabizbajo.

Para él… el cielo eran los pasteles de su maestra.

-

Se divirtieron todo el día usando su cuerpo como piñata. Y a la noche lo esposaron, tomaron un automóvil y se dirigieron a un prostíbulo, unos kilómetros cerca de Las Vegas. El plan era matarlo y dejar el cuerpo allí, el lugar ya tenía muy mala fama de todos modos.

- Muy bien, escoge con quien… será tu regalo antes de morir…-

El muchacho tambaleó. No quería nada… pero decidió por hacerse el indeciso, así ganaba tiempo, quizá, para que algo se le ocurriese.

- Esa está muy buena… puaj! Que cara más horrible! – comenzó- y esa es bonita, pero no las tiene grandes…-

- La pelirroja?! Pero si las tiene bien…?-

- He visto más grandes…-

Los demás rieron ante la picardía del joven.

Ninguna se comparaba con el cuerpo de Rae-sensei…

Lo bueno de los mastodontes abusivos como Igor, era que todos eran brutos, sin excepción. Siguió así por una hora…

Hasta que pensó que la vista le jugaba un chiste.

Una muchacha, de pelo negro corto, ojos violetas y cuerpo de diosa se acercaba a ellos con elegancia gatuna y una sensualidad acentuadísima, rechazando a todos los demás, y mirándolo fijamente a él.

Sólo podía ser…

- Hola chicos, por que tan solos aquí?...-

- Quiero a ésta!...-

Igor miró al chico, fastidiado. La mujer era muy hermosa.

- Ok, dulzura, como te llamas? –

- Rachel-

-Quiero ésta!- repitió X

- Bueno, Rachel…Trata bien al chico…- gruñó – y después sigo yo…-

Raven se alzó de hombros y besó al muchacho, quién se escandalizó al sentir la lengua de su maestra, y aún más cuando dio cuenta de donde ponía las manos.

- Como te llamas, cariño?-

- Ja… Jason …- aún no pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Ok, Jason, veo que viniste preparado…- refiriéndose a las esposas.

- más o menos..- sonrió torpemente.

- bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar más… cómodo –

Igor se levantó.

- Iré con ustedes, el chico está a mi cargo…-

- No te preocupes, no me molesta que me miren… - Teufel se lamió los labios- además me ahorra el venir de nuevo a buscarte -

Y se fueron.

Unos minutos después, una rubia vestida de colegiala se acerca al grupo de terroristas restante.

- Y bien guapos… les molesta que me encargue de ustedes esta noche?-

Todos rieron, y aceptaron, diciéndole obscenidades a la chica.

- Que bueno!-

E inmediatamente parte del techo se les cae encima, dejándolos a todos en "K.O.!"

-

La puerta se cerró con ellos tres adentro. Teufel se acercó al mastodonte Krull.

- Sabes, Igorcito… te mentí…-

- qué?...-

Un puñetazo directo en la nariz… "K.O.!" (n/a: n_n!)

- No me gusta que me miren! –

Se apresuró a quitarle las esposas a su pupilo.

- porque viniste a salvarme? –

- porque mi pupilo es un idiota con tendencias suicidas…!- le gritó – Arruinarás mi reputación!-

- Cómo me encontraste?-

- Ayer te comiste un micro chip con GPS…-

- el pastel..-

- sep –

- sabías que yo me iba a entreg…! –

La chica lo volvió a besar, y su heridas de piñata humana desaparecieron. Tomó el rostro de X en las manos.

- Intentaste sacrificarte por nosotros… y eso fue suficiente… Debes dejar del culparte por lo que fuiste, y pensar en lo que eres ahora, y serás en el futuro –

Lo tomó de la mano y saltaron por la ventana. Apenas estuvieron afuera, Raven dio la señal.

-

"Salgo del edificio, atolondrado.. Muchos oficiales corren en dirección opuesta a la nuestra, guiados por Tim, chocándonos, hacia aquel lugar que acabamos de dejar.

Una muchacha de pelo rubio, lacio y largo nos saluda, y le entrega mi sensei un velo… Ella, sin soltarme la mano, toma el velo con la otra y sigue corriendo…

- Buen trabajo… y bienvenida de nuevo…!! - dijo la violeta

- fue un placer, señor! – respondió la rubia, radiante – me alegra estar de vuelta, señor! –

Estoy bañado en sudor, siento una poderosa sensación en mi cuerpo, me detengo, la fuerza y rapidez con la que lo hice casi la hace tropezar y caer de espalda, pues aún me tenía agarrado. Siento un terrible ardor en las mejillas, y algo húmedo bajando por ellas, me duelen los ojos, tengo algo frustrante y duro en la garganta que me impide hablar…

Ella me mira, con ese violeta en sus ojos profundos, y sonríe, impasible, como siempre. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, orgullosa. Siento tanto alivio, tanta felicidad… El velo nos cubre, y me ciega un aura negra…

- No llores – oigo su voz, dulce voz – ya estas a salvo…-"

--

Una semana de vacaciones en el Hotel Excelsior les sentó de maravilla.

- No puedo creer que me hayas salvado –

- No puedo creer que me haya vestido de travesti para salvarte!-

Risas. Cheyenne estaba abrazada a X, que discutía con Raven. Terra hablaba animadamente con Argenta. Tim jugaba con los dedos de sus pies. Jinx se distanció. Ella y Raven terminaron apenas regresó del rescate. Miraba hacia su ex novia melancólicamente.

- y… Raven – se atrevió a decir – donde vamos a vivir..?-

- bueno.. – habló con indiferencia – aún tengo que molestar a Robin… lo he abandonado un poco –

- pero donde viviremos..?- insistió la rosa

- Las Vegas es muy llamativo para nosotros…- siguió – la Vanguardia debe mantener un perfil más bajo –

- pero adonde..?-

Raven se paró del sofá, y alzó un puño en señal de victoria.

- decidido! Nos mudamos a Jump City!!-

**

Hasta aquí! Me voy a dormir!!... Bye! LQMMM!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kyaaaa!!**_

Nyaaan! Ryuuzaki-chan regresa por más!!...

Como saben, si, estuve actualizando, y como habrán notado, descuidé un poco a Célula Rebelde. Pero fue por una buena causa.

Sentía la enorme necesidad de escribir más fics y aumentar mi número de trabajos, para llamar más la atención.

Nee, lo hice bien, verdad?... Me comprenden?... No se enojan?... Por fa!!!

Nyaaan!!

Regresamos a lo que más me gusta… Además de comer chocolates.

Canción que estoy escuchando?... n_n! "Mello's Theme A" Jeje!

PD: en este capítulo puse unos datos escondidos, que parecen no ser nada ahora, pero con el correr del fic… jajaja! Ñaka ñaka!

PD: hay algo que quiero aclarar, en este Fic, Jason Todd nunca fue el pupilo de Batman, ni el descendiente de Robin. Sólo Red X. Pero sólo en este fic! Todos sabemos la verdad… Aunque, hay que admitir que él es más divertido como criminal que como Robin 2… por que en el cómic él era algo aburrido antes de morir … y resucitar como el ladrón más sexy del mundo!.... bUeno si sigo hablando me quedo sin fic…

_**Célula Rebelde**_

_**Cap11**_

Robin se quedó boquiabierto, mientras veía el noticiero de medianoche.

Después de renunciar a su amor por Raven, decidió no volver a… "ejercitarse" en su cama, pensando en ella…

Y ahora le costaba mucho dormir. Trató de entrenar, tomar leche tibia, ver películas, leer, y al fin, optó por los reportes informativos nocturnos. Al menos eso lo tenía que cansar.

Y allí estaba, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo.

"_Siguiendo con el resumen de la semana: La torre de Los Jóvenes Titanes de Nevada ha sido destruida. Presunto atentado. Su líder, una vez nuestra heroína local, el Fénix negro Raven, está gravemente herida, y se rehusó a recibir atención médica. Sus subordinados están todos milagrosamente ilesos. La gente le ha ofrecido hospitalidad y apoyo. Se quedaron en el Hotel Excelsior durante los pasados últimos días. Pero ahora se desconoce su nueva locación. _

_A continuación, imágenes de lo que pasó el domingo pasado"_

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Raven, herida?!... Sintió que se moría por dentro, olvidando su juramento de no amarla y odiarla por siempre.

Si los demás vanguardistas están bien, significa que ella los protegió, y no le prestó atención a su propia seguridad, como es su costumbre.

Qué tan grave estaba?...

Volvió a enfocarse a la pantalla.

Allí estaba Jinx, ahorcando a una ensangrentada Raven, que a su vez estrangulaba a un pobre enfermero.

"_-__ Deja al hombre, Estúpida!-_

_- Que primero él deje esa jeringa!-_

_- señorita! Es para… argh!- el muchacho sintió el cuello más presionado._

_- Raven, lo vas a matar!- se desesperó la rosa- suéltalo!-_

_- suéltame tú primero, Jinx! Y tú, enano, deja esa maldita jeringa! Yo puedo curarme sola!-"_

Respiró aliviado… Raven estaba bien, y si eso pasó hace ya una semana, supuso que ahora estaría más que bien…

Estaría espectacularmente sexy…

Apagó el televisor y se levantó.

Lástima que no sabía donde estaban los rebeldes.

Si los encontraba, le encantaría secuestrar a Raven (para devolverle el favor), y hacerla su rehén.. Atarla, desnudarla, y…

Mierd…!

Ya no soportaba. Se dirigió a la antigua habitación de la violeta.

Se lo merecía después de ese susto.

Sus amigos se sorprenderán de ver las sábanas de la gótica en el tendedero otra vez… Después de tanto tiempo de no haberlo hecho.

--

-hogar, dulce…chocolate!…- Raven se llevó un bombón a la boca.

Todos la miraban, impresionados. Todas las expresiones de placer que jamás había demostrado hasta entonces, se desnudaban con el sabor del chocolate en su boca.

X, sin máscara, no pudo contener un sonrojo, al igual que la chica rosa (n/a: Quizás la autora debió haber utilizado mejores palabras para describir las sensaciones de Raven, o simplemente lo hizo a propósito).

Argenta, mordiéndose de celos, decidió salir de la sala. Por mucho que amase y admirase a su líder, el hecho de que el chico que le gusta esté loquito por la teufel, no le caía en absoluto.

Le siguió Tim, seguida por Cheyenne y Terra, emocionados por ver sus nuevas habitaciones.

Su hogar actual era una gran nave nodriza camuflada, o más bien invisible. Era muy grande para las misiones espaciales (y sólo para eso fue construida), en la que comúnmente viajaban pocos agentes, que era inservible a menos que uno estuviese de guerra, y, la Vanguardia sólo peleaba una guerra en especial, en la que no se necesitaba llegar al espacio. Así que decidieron usarla de casa, y ubicarse en las afueras de Jump City.

Claro, era amplia, pero arreglar las habitaciones para que luciesen acogedoras era un lío. Y Raven odiaba esa clase de líos, sobre todo después de haberse pasado horas reparando el calefactor, el sistema eléctrico, mecánico e inteligente de la abandonada nave, que, por cierto, Red X la había robado a los Titanes hace unos días, y claro nadie se dio cuenta, porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se la miró, que hasta el obsesivo Robin olvidó su existencia.

- nO vas a arreglar una habitación..?- le preguntó la chica de la mala suerte

- nopes..-

- Por qué?-

- Porque el sofá está muy cómodo, y no pienso mover un dedo más por esta nave-

La rosa estuvo a punto de darle una golpiza. Pero recordó algo importante: ya no eran pareja, ya no había tanta libertad en su relación, y a pesar de que Raven procuraba tratarla como si nada, se notaba muy distante con ella.

Miró con odio a la posible causa, el de pelo azabache de al lado.

Raven le había mostrado una vez la fotografía de un chico idéntico a él: Aleskei. Y ahora que éste ex criminal se paseaba sin el rostro cubierto despertando cierto interés en la violeta, quizá por los antiguos sentimientos hacia el difunto joven, que la confundían.

- Bien, pues, yo me voy… Buenas noches…-

- buenas noches, tabla de planchar-

- ñaah!-

La violeta se quedó viendo la espalda de su ex novia, que se notaba medio herida por que el chico fue el único que se despidió. Terminaron y ni siquiera se le explicó a la cuervo el por qué. Jinx estaba loca…

- No comprendo a las mujeres- dijo al final.

X esbozó una ancha sonrisa al escuchar semejante incoherencia de su sensei. Y también por que su relación con la tabla esa iba tan mal, que hasta su alumno más problemático (probablemente, él) tendría oportunidades con ella.

- puedo dormir en el otro sofá?- preguntó

- tampoco arreglaste una habitación?-

- soy muy perezoso para esas cosas…-

- yo también-

- Buenas noches, Rae-sensei-

- see.. Como sea-

Se apagaron las luces, y la mente de la diablesa encendió. Tenía mucho en que pesar… ya dormiría cuando pudiese, que siempre puede, pero había cosas que le tenían ocupada.

Una de esas, era su querido Aleskei, y el increíble parecido de X con él.

Otra era Smirnov, que había comenzado a movilizarse.

Otra, Slade, del que no sabía un cuerno.

Y Schwarzschild, del que definitivamente sabía menos.

Por suerte nada verdaderamente importante en su misión estaba en peligro.

Y por último…

Robin.

Hace rato que no molestaba a Robin.

"Me estará extrañando…" sonrió.

Raven se perdió en su imagen mental… "_un Adonis de pelo negro y ojos azul vivo…" _o el chico era un dios griego, o lucía más atractivo en su imaginación…

Meneó la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo. Robin era parte importante de su misión, lo que menos quería era pensar en él en otra forma que no sea un objetivo, parte de su estrategia.

Le preocupaba que la Alianza comience a atacar a los titanes. Pronto se hartarán de buscarla y querrán hacerla salir, o a ella, o a algún vanguardista. Si atacaban, definitivamente el petirrojo sería el primer blanco. Y él era necesario.

Pero ellos se enfrentaban a la Diablesa Azul, el ser más astuto del universo, según Cheyenne.

La joven que siempre tenía algo bajo la manga.

Y había una manera de proteger a los titanes, que en esta lucha no eran más que terceros, casi civiles…aunque eso significara algo vital, a cambio…

"Diablos!" sonrió "estoy muy floja para esto…pero Schwarzschild tiene suerte de que también estoy aburrida"

Se levantó. Decidió hacer un par de llamadas, por si acaso.

Debía asegurarse de todo. Controlarlo todo. De lo contrario, sacrificaría mucho más de lo planeado… y últimamente andaba muy perezosa para esa clase de drama.

--

Después de llorar en silencio por una hora, Jinx se decidió a dormir.

Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Algo le quitó las mantas, se colocó encima suyo, tomándole de las muñecas, y se apoderó de su boca.

Conocía esa forma de besar. Era única, salvaje y tierna, perfecta y deliciosa, en todo sentido… y sabía a chocolate.

Casi al instante había quedado con sólo las bragas puestas.

-Raven..!- logró emitir entre gemidos, muriendo de placer.

La lengua de la violeta trazaba un camino en el cuerpo semidesnudo de la rosa. Se perdió en los pequeños senos, mordiendo los pezones sin delicadeza alguna. Luego bajó al vientre, y lamió generosamente su ombligo.

La ojirosa arqueó la espalda.

Estaba tan cerca…

Sintió como la tela de su braguita rosa pastel era victima de los tiernos besos de su ex…

- De…- ahogó un gritito – detente!-

Desde que se hicieron pareja, la cuervo nunca obedeció esa orden, sino que se hacía más rebelde y salvaje… cosa que encantaba a la gatita, porque solía gritar eso a propósito.

Pero, justo ese día… justo ahí!! … Raven obedeció.

Se detuvo.

Salió de encima de la rosa y se dirigió a la puerta. La chica se cubrió con las sábanas y preguntó, desesperada, que sucedía.

- Es que acabo de recordar – respondió la ojivioleta, sonrojada- que terminaste conmigo –

La puerta se cerró tras suyo, dejando a Jinx con más ganas de llorar que antes. Había arruinado su despedida.

--

Schwarzschild estaba furioso. Al parecer, el único blanco visible de la Vanguardia era la torre de Las Vegas, que los hombres de Smirnov destruyeron. Raven no era ninguna estúpida, se utilizó a sí misma para llamar la atención. Por qué otra razón lideraría una torre de rebeldes, haciéndose de fama y escándalo entre sus enemigos, en una ciudad tan llamativa?!

Los demás vanguardistas estaban bien escondidos, utilizando a los Jóvenes Titanes de escudo. No se sabía quienes traicionaron a Robin y se unieron a ella (ya que la joven les dio la orden de ser doble agentes, eso por seguro), ni quienes son los nuevos reclutas de la vanguardia y quienes de los titanes, además, la diablesa manipuló magistralmente a los medios, haciendo pensar a los civiles que no se habían disuelto, que la Vanguardia era el nuevo sistema de refuerzos para los Titanes, liderado por ella. Podrían confundirse con facilidad, muy pocos sabrían la verdad de la situación.

Schwarzschild si.

La verdad era que Robin estaba débil, era inútil, y no podía controlar a la violeta. Los titanes eran basura, y el verdadero reto era la Vanguardia. Pues para llevar a cabo su venganza, su único enemigo era quien lo derrotó y humilló en la Gran Batalla Titán, haciéndole perder una fortuna en armamento: El Fénix Negro.

Era muy difícil y problemático atacar, pues no se sabía quien era quien, y si daban un paso en falso, no la podrían capturar, y peor, ellos se revelarían ante ella. Se lo pondrían todo más fácil, y en bandeja de plata.(n/a: redundancia, pero bueh...)

- Esa maldita zorra- gruñó- quién iba a pensarr que una niña me crrearría tantos prroblemas?-

- Siempre son los más callados, señor- le respondió Slade.

- Esa muchacha es como un dios, como si nada la sorrprrendiese, como si todo estuviese bajo su poder- Smirnov habló, admirado.

- Tiene algo, que la hace una verdadera líder- se denotaba un dejo de orgullo en el Némesis del petirrojo- si ella hubiese sido mi pupilo, mi favorita en definitiva, y ya habría matado a Robin con mi apoyo, pero escogí mal… que puedo decir, era joven e inexperto…- se notaba cierta lástima y al mismo tiempo broma en su voz.

- perro no es pupilo, es enemiga- cortó el alemán- como podrremos rastrrearla?!-

-Bueno, señorr…- comenzó el ruso- Rred X fue rrescatado por Rraven, parra eso tuvo que contactarrla-

Luther se rascó la barbilla.

- Continúa-

- Hasta donde mis fuentes llegarron, lo hizo mediante un trransmisor titán-

- crrees que tengamos tanta suerrte si lo intentamos?-

- No crreo que perrdamos nada, señor-

- Significa que debemos rrobar un trransmisor titán- murmuró el alemán. Sus rubias cejas se fruncieron, y se rascó la cabeza, meditabundo.

Smirnov asintió. Crear un transmisor era fácil, pero ingresar a la frecuencia de los titanes requería algo de trabajo, peor si era para ubicar a un vanguardista. Era mil veces más fácil y rápido robarse uno.

- Estoy en desacuerdo, Raven probablemente ya habrá marcado ese punto, y haber asegurado la señal-.

- Y que sugierres, Slade?- Smirnov sonaba algo molesto, detestaba que Slade sea tan impasible y asertivo.

- Yo sugiero- lanzó una pequeña risilla- que matemos a Robin-

Schwarzschild aplaudió, entusiasmado. Era una idea brillante.

A nadie le importaba si Robin moría, a estas alturas era inservible, y había rumores de que se estaba volviendo algo inestable. Muy pocos titanes estaban a su favor, pedían por otro líder. Y hasta donde la Alianza sabía, era el juguete de la violeta, estaba fuera de sus intereses y además… En caso de que Robin fuese asesinado, lo más probable sería que aquella ambiciosa cuervecilla tomase el puesto y unifique la vanguardia con los titanes, ya sin doble agentes, ni escondidos. Así, matar a todos y cada unos de los Jóvenes Titanes sería más fácil.

--

- Vacaciones?...-

- Por que no? Me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme de vez en cuando, Richard-

- Lo lamento, Bruno, estoy muy ocupado-

Era extraño. Desde que se separaron, apenas mantuvieron contacto, por qué Bruno quería invitarlo a él y a sus amigos a su mansión en Gotham por una semana? Además, el hombre murciélago no era del tipo sentimental, y por teléfono sonaba muy, pero muy fraternal.

Quizás si deberían tomar unas vacaciones. Habían pasado por mucho los últimos meses. Y se había criado con él, mal no le haría pasar tiempo juntos.

- Lo pensaré-

- Te espero en casa para cenar?-

- Quieres que vaya hoy?-

- Ahora mismo, quiero que conozcas al nuevo wonder boy, Tim-

Robin frunció el entrecejo. Timothy era vanguardista!

- ya conozco a ese enano- respondió- amenazó con matarme hace unos meses… y me secuestró hace unas semanas-

- Es un chico adorable, no hace esas cosas- rió Batman. No sonaba a él mismo.

- No, no lo es… sabes en qué está metido? Pertenece a la Célula Rebelde!-

Hubo un silencio.

- Eso es imposible- respondió Bruno- casi no sale de casa, incluso dejó la escuela para tomar clases particulares cerca mío-

Robin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Anoche lo había visto en el resumen de la semana, en las noticias, lleno de escombros y polvo, tras el ataque del domingo pasado a su torre!

Pero su padre adoptivo no parecía mentir. Y era casi imposible que lo hiciese, no podría estar de lado de un hijo y en contra del otro!

Tal vez, Bruno simplemente no sabía lo que hacía ese niño.

- Quiero lasañas de cena-

- entonces, vienes?-

- Con salsa roja y blanca, por favor-

- Los espero entonces-

- Adiós, Bruno-

- Si, adiós… y gracias, Richard-

Colgó el teléfono, y sonrió. Debía ir. No para vacaciones, sino por que era una excelente oportunidad para descubrir el paradero de Raven. "Tal vez Tim fue enviado a espiarme" pensó "Lástima que yo seré el único que obtenga información"

Planeaba interrogar a Tim, aunque tuviese que torturarlo.

Se levantó del sofá y llamó a sus amigos. Empacaron sus cosas, y enviaron un mensaje a los Titanes Este para que los cubrieran mientras iban.

Después de tanto tiempo, iba a ganarle a la violeta en algo.

-

Cheyenne estaba en un computador, junto con su tranquila líder. Jinx estaba en la cocina, lavando lo platos de la cena. Argenta y Terra se quedaban mirando la situación. A X, la teufel le asignó una misión especial… y Tim ya había viajado a Gotham en la mañana, así que no había nadie molesto haciendo preguntas… o al menos eso se pensaba..

-Que haces?- le preguntó Terra.

- Algo- respondió la niña vampiro

- Puedo ayudar?-

- lo dudo mucho-

- Por qué?-

- Porque… allí está!- rió la chica- tenías razón, Rae-sensei, los Titanes Este aún no revisaron sus mensajes!.. Eres una genio!-

- Lo ves Cheyenne?... No hubieras aprendido a rastrear si no te hubiera mandado a RAV de castigo- sonrió su maestra, presumida- y si, soy una genio… Solamente a mi se me ocurriría obligar a X a fingir un robo en Ciudad Azufre para distraer a Abeja y sus subordinados-

La chiquilla leyó en voz alta:

_-__"_Se solicita su presencia en Jump City… bla bla bla, para protegerla durante la ausencia de sus titanes originales, bla Bla!"-

-Que ridículos…! Por qué tanta formalidad?-

- Eso no es formalidad… parece escrito por Chico Bestia queriendo parecer listo-

Los otros chicos seguían burlándose y riendo.

- Cheyenne-

- Si, Rae-sensei?-

- Hazlo-

- Si, Rae-sensei!-

Hizo clic en _**delete.**_

- Excelente, buen trabajo-

--

-La cena estuvo deliciosa!- Starfire estaba entusiasmada.

- Sí, señor Diaz!- Cyborg estaba lamiendo el plato.

- y con carne de soja, especial para mí! Usted es tan dedicado!- el verde estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Si, bueno…- el millonario estuvo a punto de decir algo presuntuoso cuando alguien tosió a sus espaldas- Alfred lo hizo todo… es muy atento a esas cosas –

- Pues deberíamos venir más seguido..- rió Chico Flash.

- Si, deberíamos…- respondió Robin, con la vista fijada en el niño moreno de al lado.- no has dicho nada, Tim… Sucede algo?..-

- no..-

- seguro?-

-si-

- puedes decir algo que o sea "si" o "no"?-

- no-

- eres tonto?-

- no tanto como tú-

- qué no podías decir nada que no sea si o no?-

- se me olvidó…-

Si las miradas matasen… Bruno ya estaría pagando un doble funeral.

Esos dos se odiaban a muerte. Y Batman lo notó. Sonrió ampliamente, lucían como dos hermanos…

--

La alarma de alerta sonó.

-Tan pronto?- la violeta sonrió con picardía- pero que interesante…-

Las demás chicas se quedaron sorprendidas. Su líder era implacable.

- Bueno, ya saben que hacer, tomen esta nave y váyanse-

Todas asintieron, apenadas. Cheyenne se puso a llorar.

- No hagas eso- le dijo Raven- esto tenia que pasar-

-pe..Pero-

- no te preocupes, yo siempre voy un paso adelante- sonrió.

- Rae-sensei!- la niña se abrazó a su maestra.

Las demás se unieron al abrazo.

- pronto nos vamos a volver a encontrar-

"Ni a mis talones llagarás, Luther…"

--

- Podemos mirar la televisión?...- preguntó Chico Bestia.

- Sí, claro.. vayan al cuarto de juegos… allí está la pantalla más grande-

Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Flash y Chico Bestia se fueron al cuarto de juegos.

Tim se levantó, agradeció la comida, y se dirigió a su habitación. Robin fue tras él.

- Por qué me persigues…?-

- tu habitación era mi antigua habitación, así que vamos a dormir juntos-

- pervertido-

- no lo soy!-

- Aléjate de mí-

- no lo haré hasta que me digas donde está Raven!-

- No te diré nada! no soy estúpido-

- Sí lo eres! Te uniste a la Vanguardia!-

- Al menos allí me hacen caso, y me entrenan! No me tratan de ahorcar como cierto hermano mayor que lamentablemente tengo!-

- NO soy tu hermano!-

- no eres nadie tampoco!-

- Cómo te atreves..?!-

- NO eres nada ni nadie! Eres un inútil como líder! Ni siquiera eres bueno en…- cargó de aire sus pulmones para desinflarlos a gritos- Con razón Rae-sensei trató de borrarse la memoria después de acostarse contigo!!!-

Golpe bajo. (n/a: OMFG!!)

Que Raven trató de qué?!!

Sólo esperó que nadie estuviese cerca para oír eso. (n/a: amigo, puede que nadie haya escuchado, pero lo están leyendo en línea!)

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Tim realizó la estupidez que había dicho. Hasta él sabía que hay cosas para las que mejor no abrir la boca.

- Yo… um…-

- Ella dijo eso?-

- Un par de veces, cuando creía estar a solas con Jinx…- tragó saliva- aunque nunca dijo nada de tu desempeño en la cama! Lo juro! Yo lo dije por malo!-

Con razón ella se comportó tan rara aquella vez… y se burló de él, tratándolo de virgen… porque lo olvidó!

La voz de Raven retumbaba en su cabeza.

"_Tu cuerpo no me atrae en absoluto.."_

Sintió que se hacía pedacitos.

- escucha, ella trató de olvidarlo, pero no lo logró… dice que corría el riesgo de borrar más de la cuenta si intensificaba su hechizo…-

- ya detente-

- lo digo enserio… escucha, ella casi no habla de ti… pero sé que piensa mucho en ti, se nota –

- piensa en como burlarse de mi, Tim-

- sip!...y eso no te reconforta, cierto?-

- olvídalo niño, ya lo dijiste-

El moreno mayor se dio vuelta. Ese no era el tipo de información que buscaba.

- una vez ella dijo- la voz del niño se quebró- que después de Aleskei, tú eras el chico que más quería en el mundo, antes de la creación de la Célula Rebelde, ahora soy yo… ouch!- metió la pata.

- Quien es Aleskei?-

- El amor de su vida… diablos!- otra vez.

- gracias- dijo, dolido.

Y se fue al cuarto de juegos. El chico lo siguió.

- Está en Jump City!… lo siento!-

- Qué?!-

Estuvo a punto de tomar al niño, no estaba seguro si para ahorcarlo o abrazarlo, cuando oyó el grito de Starfire dentro del cuarto.

Entraron.

Todos los chicos estaban boquiabiertos viendo las noticias. Bruno estaba con los ojos agrandados, mirando paralizado la pantalla.

La torre T de Jump City estaba en llamas.

Y ahora si se dio cuenta, de que quería ahorcar a Tim.

- Se fueron a destruir nuestra casa?!-

- no!-

Bruno separó a sus dos hijos.

- Tú sabías de esto, Bruno?!-

El hombre no respondió. Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima cuando escucho otro grito lastimero de la alienígena.

- Sedita! Sedita está dentro!- (n/a: Sylkie/Sedita)

- Abeja y los demás titanes también!- gritó el verde.

La pelirroja estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Chico Flash la abrazó con fuerza.

- No! Rae-sensei se encargó de que los Titanes Este no recibieran el mensaje!- respondió Tim - todo fue parte de un plan para protegerlos!-

Robin lo miró incrédulo. Luego miró al hombre que lo crió, más incrédulo aún.

- Raven me pidió que viniesen aquí, en caso de que sus enemigos tratasen de matarlos- dijo al fin Batman.- los titanes están fuera de esta batalla, ella ordenó a toda la Vanguardia que ustedes fuesen tratados como civiles, de ahora en adelante-

- Y tú, estás con ella?!- preguntó el histérico petirrojo.

- …-

- Responde!-

- Si, lo estoy- suspiró- ella tiene sus razones, y yo la apoyé en esto, porque quería protegerte-

- de qué diablos hablas! Te uniste a los rebeldes!-

- No estoy de lado de nadie! De no ser por esa chica tú estarías muerto entre escombros y llamas!-

Se quedaron en silencio.

Las noticias seguían transmitiendo.

"-_Al parecer no había nadie en la torre durante este nuevo atentado hacia la entidad de los titanes… _

_Oh! Miren! Alguien está saliendo de los escombros! _

_Oh! Por Dios! Ven lo que yo veo?!... Es Raven! La prócer de la Vanguardia Titán, refuerzos de los Jóvenes Titanes! Y tiene algo en brazos… Que no es..?!"_

-Sedita!- gritó Starfire.

Todos se quedaron mirando la pantalla. La muchacha salía toda sucia, y sonriente, frente a las cámaras de televisión.

"-_Señorita Raven, gracias a Dios que usted está aquí!-_

_-Si, como sea…-"_

La larva mutante lamía agradecida la mejilla de la violeta.

"_- te importa? Hay algo que debo anunciar-_

_-Claro que no, señorita Raven!-"_

La cuervo tomó el micrófono y miró a la cámara, con ojos profundos, como si supiese que todos, absolutamente todos la estaban viendo. Tim bajó la cabeza, y comenzó a llorar.

"-_Robin ha renunciado a los Jóvenes Titanes, dejándome a cargo de ellos, no hagan preguntas, o los golpearé-"_

Cyborg se paralizó. Raven llegó demasiado lejos.

-Qué diablos..?!-empezó Robin- Yo jamás..!!-

Recibió una golpiza que lo tumbó al piso. Tim estaba rojo de ira y llanto.

- Qué no lo entiendes?!... Se está enfrentado a estos enemigos sola! Por qué crees que dijo ser la nueva líder?!-

El moreno se sintió a morir. Lo entendía. Ella lo estaba salvando, enserio. Pero por qué?!...

Ella había amenazado su vida por casi tras años.. Por qué ahora la valoraba tanto?!

Cyborg se arrodilló en el piso, se veía demacrado y con unas ganas terribles de llorar.

-Van a matarla-

--

Tienen intriga?... que bueno! jajajaja! Ñaka ñaka!! Rewiews please! Nyaaaan! LQM!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kyaaa!!**_

LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO!!

Al parecer, después de haber escrito tanto sobre Hatake Kakahi… se me pegó algo de él (la impuntualidad… lo de pervertida lo tengo hace un rato)

No se enojan?... Perdón! Perdón!!

Bueno, tengo tres fics largos a seguir, y uno que otro oneshot… Y otro kilón de proyectos… y saben qué?...

Me encanta!!!

Porque este es mi camino Ninja!!

Digo… Mi camino Titán!

Jejeje!!

Gracias por los rewiews… Significan mucho!

Éste fue mi primer fic, y el único por mucho tiempo… gracias a sus comentarios y consejos, trato de superarme y seguir escribiendo!...

(Se darán cuenta de mi progreso… ya que al comienzo mi ortografía, y mis confusiones, entre más, me metieron en uno que otro problema)

Y se imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando, luego de mucho rato, por mi prolongada ausencia, recibo sus comentarios… y decido mejorar mi técnica!...

Y todo gracias a ustedes!! Así que envíen sus rewiews… y disfruten de mi trabajo!! Porfa!!

Con amor..

Ryuuzaki Roth.

_**Célula Rebelde**_

La rabia y la impotencia consumían al líder, o , mejor dicho, ex líder de los Jóvenes Titanes. Starfire se quedó mirando la pantalla, ya apagada, aún sin poder creer.

Raven los relevó.

- Cómo va a protegernos?- preguntó Chico Flash- o mejor dicho…_de qué _nos está protegiendo, Tim?-

- No estoy autorizado para responder esas preguntas-

El petirrojo se levantó del piso, tomó del cuello a su hermano menor y lo sacudió un par de veces, de nada servía que Bruno tratase de imponerse entre ellos.

- Me dijiste su ubicación!- gritó el moreno- dime ahora sus planes!-

- La ubicación de mi maestra la habrías sabido de todas formas en aproximadamente 24 horas- respondió el chiquillo, impasible- en las noticias, Internet… -

- idiota!-

- yo te lo adelanté para hacerte sentir mejor… y al parecer _ellos_ también, aunque con fines muy diferentes- se refería a los terroristas.- Rae-sensei hizo bien al sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes… el ataque a tu torre fue predicho a tiempo -

Luego, el chico calló.

Pasaron cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

- No vas a decir nada más?!-

- No estoy autoriza…-

- NO me importa!-

- déjame expresarme mejor…- aclaró la garganta- Yo NO soy el indicado para decirte lo que buscas-

- Ah, si?... y quién debe explicármelo?-

Tim posó los ojos en Starfire. Robin se dio cuenta, y sacudió al niño nuevamente.

- Ella ya no va a protegerte como la última vez! Ahora eres el enemigo!-

- No quiero que _esa cosa_ me cuide-

- Cómo te atreves a llamarla así?!-

- No tengo otra forma de llamarla… - el chico no desvió la vista de la alienígena- bueno, si la tengo.. pero es una horrible palabrota-

De un fuerte golpe cayó al piso, pero no dijo ni pío. Se levantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire.

- Qué eres idiota?!!- empezó, con los ojos aún cerrados- Qué no entiendes nada?! Mi maestra está en grave peligro por tu culpa..! Debería matarte! Idiota! Idiota! IDIOTA!-

Luego salió de la sala, seguido por Bruno y Alfred.

- Qué vamos a hacer..?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

- No sé- respondió el petirrojo.

- Por qué se refirió tan mal a Star?-

- No sé…-

- Qué pasará con nosotros..?- Starfire estaba temblando.

Cyborg se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió a sus amigos.

- Nos quedaremos aquí, al menos hasta que esto termine…- dijo.

- Cyborg? De qué estás..?- empezó el moreno.

- Es lo aconsejable, somos civiles ahora…-

Silencio.

-Yo iré a Jump City-

-No empieces, Robin!-

-No!- tenía los puños apretados-Tim no piensa decirme nada, por más que lo golpee… pero Raven lo hará! Él dijo que no era el indicado para explicarme lo que realmente está pasando.. Así que la única que puede darme respuestas es Raven! Y yo iré por ella!-

-Qué parte de "La van a matar" no entendiste..?!- le regaño el hombre de metal-... A sus enemigos no les importas… si te ven, estás frito!-

Escucharon otro "Idiota!" desde el pasillo. Robin se giró hacia la puerta.

- Pensé que te habías ido-

Tim volvió a entrar, esta vez solo. Estaba muy afectado, con los ojos y las mejillas hinchadas, pero trató de hablar con serenidad.

- Cualquiera que esté cerca de mi maestra corre peligro- dijo- por eso vivimos en las afueras de la ciudad antes de que ella nos obligara a separarnos, así no involucrábamos ni a los ciudadanos, ni a nosotros mismos. Ella es su único blanco, por ahora…-

- No me importa si me matan! Quiero respuestas!-

- Pues ve, idiota! Muere por algo inútil!-

-iré!-

- Ve y facilítales las cosas!... Si la matan, irán tras tuyo… pero sería mil veces más fácil matar a los dos pájaros titanes de un tiro!-

Robin se dirigió a la puerta. Iría de todas formas. Qué le importaba?!... Tenía que saber la verdad…

No.

Tenía que salvar a Raven.

- Te descubrirán-

- no me reconocerán… soy un civil ahora-

Y cerró la puerta tras suyo.

--

"_Quod nihil sit tam ifirmum aut instable, quam: fama potentiae non sua vi nixa"_

Red X leyó y releyó la pequeña carta que le dejó su maestra, hasta que se cansó de fingir que entendía.

- Cheyenne!-

- Significa "Nada es tan inestable como la fama de un poder que no se asienta en su propia fuerza"- respondió la chica, como si estuviera esperando desde hace rato que él se rindiese.

-Y?-

- Qué?-

- Sigue siendo chino para mi-

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Sería inútil decirle que no estaba en chino…

- Digamos que la Vanguardia es un reino, en el que Raven representa el poder, y su fuerza, somos nosotros-

- Ajá…-

- El poder debe confiar en su fuerza para proteger y hacer prosperar a la Vanguardia-

- oooh…-

- no entiendes nada?-

- ni un huevo-

- Significa que Raven confía en ti…-

Un tenue sonrojo se denotó en las mejillas del joven.

- Estúpida sensei..!- tirando la nota al piso- dejarme una nota sólo para decirme eso!-

- de hecho..- la chica vampiro sonrió.

- qué?-

- Rae-sensei me ordenó que cuando termines de leer la nota te dijera que..-

- Qué…-

Jinx dio un respingo, Argenta se puso rojísima y Terra se tapó la boca con las manos.

- Maldición, Cheyenne!-

La chica se abrazó a su nuevo hermano mayor.

- Eres el nuevo líder de la Vanguardia!-

--

Cyborg entró a la que sería la habitación de Starfire por las siguientes semanas. La joven le sonrió cálidamente, pero él no correspondió.

Y entre ellos, era obvio porqué.

- Hace cuánto lo sabes?- preguntó ella.

- Siempre lo supe…-

- ya veo… - suspiró- lo lamento mucho, amigo Cyborg-

- Cobarde-

La chica bajó la cabeza.

"_Mi maestra está en grave peligro por tu culpa..!"_

Sabía que Tim se dirigía a ella cuando dijo eso. Hace años que Raven lo arriesgaba todo por su culpa.

Y su castigo lo pagaba Robin con ignorancia y sufrimiento.

Ella era la única idiota.

-

El moreno, por otro lado, estaba ya en camino a Jump City, en un helicóptero de la compañía de su padre, que se hartó de advertirle y decidió darle el gusto.

Nadie puede salvar a quién no quiere ser salvado.

Tim miraba el cielo desde su ventana.

- Richard… si que es un tonto-

Cómo no entendía?

El chico tenía prohibido meterse, Raven no se lo permitía… pero no le dijo nada sobre darle pistas…

Y aún así su hermano mayor no entendió.

Pero que estúpido es Robin!

Con razón Rae-sensei no le prohibió las indirectas, el petirrojo debía ser algo lento para ellas o algo, así que de nada servía hacérselas.

--

- Oye..- le llamó la rosa.

- Ríndete, Jinx, no responde- rió Terra.

- Dale con un palito- sugirió Cheyenne.

- yo lo hago!- Argenta no tenía varilla alguna, tenían que conformarse con un tenedor.

Red X reaccionó al pinchazo.

- Qué diablos les pasa?!-

- llevas hora y media como estatua, desde que te dijimos que serías nuestro líder!-

Silencio.

Jinx bufó, frustrada.

- dale con el tenedor otra vez-

- Ouch! Basta!-

- entonces reacciona!- se quejó la rosa- Raven te dejó a cargo, eres el nuevo jefe… haz algo, da órdenes.. no sé!-

- Les daré una orden… alejen ese tenedor de mi cara!-

- no hasta que nos digas qué hacer!-

- no sé!-

- pero eres el …-

- no quiero ser el líder!!- gritó- quiero a Rae-sensei de vuelta!-

- Yo también!.. pero..-

Nadie dijo nada por un rato… No sabían donde estaba la Teufel, y estaban más que preocupados.

No. Estaban aterrados. La diablesa era siempre tan poco considerada consigo misma… y si Schwarzschild la atrapaba…

No querían que eso sucediese. La amaban demasiado. Todos la amaban.

X apretó los puños.

- no voy a dejar que esa loca me salve la vida otra vez-

Las chicas se fijaron en él.

-Yo no soy el líder de la Vanguardia- siguió- sólo soy su líder de misión-

- Uh..? Red..?- Terra se le acercó- qué misión?-

El muchacho se irguió, inflando el pecho, dando una imagen respetable.

- Una misión de rescate- respondió- vamos a salvar a Raven-

--

Allí estaba ella. Sabía que la encontraría. Después de todo era hora del desayuno.

Y que mejor desayuno que un pedazo de pizza, en su vieja pizzería favorita. (n/a: una vez me comí 20 mini pizzas con una amiga de desayuno.. sino era más.. n_n!)

- Háganme un favor- le dijo al mesero- póngale algo de chocolate-

- pero.. Señorita-

- no pueden.. ya sé, sólo quería tratar…-

(N/a: si existen pizzas de chocolate… pero son como galletas gigantes, no me gustan.. nyaaan!)

La escuchó suspirar con desgano. Sonrió.

Como si fueran los viejos tiempos.

- Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella sin voltearse a mirarlo.

- Vine a saludar-

- genial, qué mejor que compañía indeseable en un día tan bonito-

- me alegra oír eso, por poco creí que no me querías contigo- rodeó la mesa, y se sentó enfrente de ella.

- sabes lo que significa "indeseable"-

- soy muy malo para las indirectas, recuerdas?-

- a veces ni te das cuenta de nada…-

- es cierto-

- pero cuando uno es demasiado obvio sí te das cuenta… no eres tan tonto- rió- ahora estás fingiendo-

- sip-

- cuál es tu problema?...-

- soy algo desatento a veces… sobre todo cuando estoy muy nervioso o enojado- sonrió.

- Robin…- la violeta lo miró algo molesta- a qué viniste?-

- mmm… vine para hablar contigo-

La muchacha se quedó con sus profundos ojos violeta enfrentando los vivos azules de él.

- Qué quieres saber?-

- la verdad- dijo- toda la verdad-

- la verdad, eh?-

-si-

- bueno, la verdad es…- se rascó la cabeza.

- si?-

-creo que soy bisexual-

-ah?!- Robin sintió como la cara se le encendía- no! No quería saber eso!-

- oh… entonces no sé-

- si sabes!-

- saber qué?-

- lo que tú sabes que yo no sé!-

- que yo sé que tú no sabes lo que yo sé?- la chica se rascó la barbilla, burlona- Y qué es eso que no sabes?-

- no lo sé!- el petirrojo comenzó a marearse.

- y como sabes que yo sé lo que tú no sabes?-

- Raven!-

- y como quieres que sepa, entonces?-

- Basta!... Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre la Vanguardia, quienes son los que destruyeron mi casa, a qué enemigos te enfrentas y por qué nos haces todo esto! Por qué me salvas si llevas tanto tiempo queriendo matarme?!-

La chica sonrió ante la impaciencia de su rival. El mesero regresaba con una enorme bandeja.

- Aquí no… hablaremos en otro lugar- respondió ella- ahora comamos, te invito, pero las gaseosas van por tu cuenta-

El hombre sirvió la pizza.

- gracias- dijo el petirrojo- y tráiganos un par de gaseosas, por favor-

- con gusto, señor-

La comida, como siempre, deliciosa. Por algo era su pizzería favorita. Donde antes comían todos los días, se reían, disfrutaban, estaban juntos… era lo mejor.

Aquellos viejos tiempos. Era extraño.

En ese momento, su relación no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Era como si nunca hubiera sido amenazado de muerte, o golpeado o lo que sea… Como si nunca hubiesen peleado… Nunca.

No entendía.

No entendía como ella pasaba de ser su asesina personal a simplemente llevarse bien con él…

Tratarlo como si aún fueran amigos.

El corazón de Robin cabalgaba en su nostalgia… cuando algo hizo tropezar a su caballo y caer de nariz (Mentalmente).

El dedo índice derecho de Raven estaba acariciando su labio inferior, volviéndolo a la realidad. Genial, justo cuando el rostro de Robin volvía a su color normal, ella lo provocaba…

-te doy mis aceitunas si me guardas un secreto- murmuró.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa. Raven odiaba las aceitunas, y él, por otro lado, las adoraba. Cuando aún eran amigos, ella solía dárselas. Ambos ganaban y se complementaban.

Una vez él le obligó a comer una, y ella casi vomitó… fue muy divertido hasta que ella se negó a hablarle por una semana.

- lo que sea por aceitunas..-

Casi al instante, Raven ya había rodeado la mesa, y sentado a su lado, con el rostro demasiado cerca al suyo, y aún no había quitado el dedo de su labio. El aire se hizo pesado. Era demasiado…

- Te ves muy bien sin máscara- dijo muy bajo.

No supo si fue lo que ella dijo, o la extraña mirada que ella le daba, o el hecho de que sus labios estaban demasiado cerca… pero su cuerpo reaccionó de manera natural a la provocación, aunque claro que en un restaurante sería signo de perversión.

Así que cruzó las piernas y se alejó de ella. Inmediatamente, la joven desvió su mirada hacia la calle y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Su comportamiento lo dejaba sorprendido. Cómo ella pasaba de querer matarlo a salvar su vida… o de maltratarlo a charlar con él como si aún fueran amigos como si nada?!

Ella estaba loca. Y la amaba tan loca como era Porque él estaba, quizás, más loco.

- tú siempre luces hermosa, Rae-

- no seas chupamedias-

- no lo soy-

- si, claro-

- lo digo enserio-

- si, claro-

El joven se quedó mirándola. Ella ya estaba concentrada en los espejos del edificio de enfrente. Estaba lejana.

- bueno, ya, dime tu secreto- trató de llamar su atención.

- si, claro-

- Raven…-

- si, claro..-

- no me estás escuchando!-

- si, claro-

Acercó una aceituna a su nariz. Ella reaccionó, casi convulsionando, ante el olor de aquello que detestaba.

-Dime tu secreto, o te las obligaré a comer- amenazó el petirrojo.

- mmm…-

- Raven!-

- estoy pensando!-

- en qué?!-

- es que.. –

- qué?!-

- te mentí- sonrió- sólo quería que te comieses mis aceitunas-

- Te voy a..!-

Allí iban otra vez. Esa vieja amistad haciendo acto de presencia, o simplemente dando una amarga esencia de lo que alguna vez fueron.

Sea lo que sea, Robin no se había divertido tanto en un almuerzo desde hace años.

--

-Qué haces vestido de civil?!-

- no quiero usar mi viejo uniforme- dijo él con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ah?- la rosa le miró, comprensiva- oh, cierto… lo perdiste-

Red X estaba con unos pantalones negros algo holgados, y una camiseta roja sin mangas con capucha.

- Sólo necesito un cinturón-

Y recordó que hace sólo una semana lo dejó en las ruinas de la torre.

-Aquí tienes, Red- Cheyenne se acercó con una caja en manos.- apenas se enteró de la estupidez que hiciste con tu cinturón, Rae-sensei lo mandó buscar, se lo dio a Yuuka, del DAV, y le hizo unos arreglos-

El joven abrió la caja… y se quedó boquiabierto.

Un cinturón con armas nuevas que se le fue encargado a la División de Armamentos Vanguardistas (DAV), junto con unos guantes negros, como los que tenía en su viejo uniforme, pero con varias modificaciones.

-Invitaré a salir a Yuuka por esto- sonrió.

La vampiresa correspondió el gesto, junto con el resto de la chicas, excepto Argenta.

-Bueno, supongo que estamos listos- dijo Terra.

- Sólo tenemos un problema..- dijo Argenta.

- Cuál?- preguntó Jinx.

- Cómo diablos rastrearemos a Rae-sensei?!-

-Eso es fácil!- sonrió la rubia.

- Terra tiene razón- inquirió el líder- Raven, como ahora es la líder de Los Titanes, y como sabe que llama la atención, no pensará moverse de Jump City, si lo que desea es que Schwarzschild y los demás salgan de su escondite para matarla, ya que obviamente no mandarán a más brutos como lo hicieron conmigo- tomó aire- en otras palabras, sólo hay que regresar a Jump City.. no nos tomara mucho encontrarla, desde que ella decidió hacerse blanco visible y llamar la atención…-

Dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Terra-

- Sip?-

- prepara el Silver 12, por favor-

-si, señor!-

Era, de hecho, la primera orden que él había dado en su vida. No se sentía tan deagradable… pero…

Este enorme vacío…

Parecía decirle que él no pertenecía a ese cargo. No ahora, por lo menos…

-Vanguardia, Grupo 1, Divisón Primera-

Las chicas, en pocisión militar contestaron con entusiasmo. Por más divertido que era el ser obedecido, simplemente no iba con él. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a su sensei.

Y justo a él lo dejó a cargo de semejante responsabilidad!

"Maldición" pensó " Rae-sensei es demasiado perezosa.."

--

El bosque a las afueras de la ciudad no era muy grande, pero aún así uno podría con facilidad perderse en él.

Vio el cuello de la violeta hacer pequeños glups antes de que finalmente terminara su gaseosa, la cual se las ingenió para conservarla todo el camino de la pizzería hasta allí.

-Y bien?-

-Umm?-

-Dime..-

-Mmm…-

-Raven!-

La muchacha suspiró, molesta. Jamás en la vida le había costado tanto ignorar a una persona, y eso que tuvo bastante entrenamiento viviendo años bajo el mismo techo que Chico Bestia.

-Lo lamento, me encantaría, enserio… pero no puedo decirte nada..-

Robin sintió caérsele la quijada, sin reconocer la emoción que lo forzaba, o rabia, o impotencia.. o instinto asesino…

-P-Por qué?!!-

-porque no soy la persona indicada…- respondió, con una fría sonrisa- viniste aquí por nada-

No entendió de donde sacó la fuerza suficiente para tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla, cuando apenas unos segundos no podía ni moverse. Realmente no entendía casi nada. Entendía que Tim no pudiera decirle nada pr no estar autorizado. Pero que detenía a Raven?, además del hecho de que ella es su asesina y tiene de misión hacerlo sentir como basura antes de acabarlo, claro. Ella dijo que le encantaría decírselo? Además, el hecho de que se lo diga no cambiaría nada, no? Su tumba ya estaba cavada, no?... Pero por qué no podía? Qué la obligaba a callar…? Qué la desautorizaba? O.. Quién?..A menos que…

A menos que Raven tuviese un superior?

-Dijiste que me lo dirías!-

-No- corrigió la chica- dije que hablaríamos de eso en otro lado- se alejó de él- la charla ha terminado-

Comenzó a retomar su camino de vuelta a la ciudad. El moreno poco podía controlar toda su ira.

-Van a matarte- siseó el joven.

La violeta se detuvo. Volteó para ver al petirrojo, reemplazando su fría sonrisa por una más sincera… y sádica.

-No si yo los mato primero-

-No puedes tú sola!-

-Mmm…-

Robin apretó los puños.

-Deja de fingir que no me escuchas! Qué no temes por tu vida?!!-

La sonrisa de la joven no se borró.

-Tengo mis trucos, Robin- dijo- y tu preocupación es poco funadamentada. NO me conoces-

-Si te conozco-

-No, no me conoces- sentenció- además, qué te importa si muero? Recuperaras tu lugar, no?-

Como si ella no supiera de sus sentimientos. Como si ella no supiese que si algo le pasaba, él empáticamente lo sufriría el doble. Como si ella no supiese lo mucho que la amaba.

-No digas estupideces-

La muchacha tenía mucha confianza en sí misma. Miró al cielo, su sonrisa parecía más egocentrica y sádica que nunca.

Vete-

Qué?-

Ellos están aquí- habló como si de un bebé se tratara- no quiero que te vinculen conmigo, te matarán-

Él la miró con desconcierto. Ellos?... y por qué ella lo estaba tratando de proteger otra vez?!

-Me quedaré- dijo firmemente. No iba a perderla de nuevo. No con tanto peligro a su alredor.

Teufel le lanzó ese tipo de mirada que decía "Qué eres sordo o sólo algo estúpido?"

-Robin- empezó la chica- fue una orden, no una sugerencia-

- tú no eres mi jefa-

- eres un civil, tu seguridad me concierne, imbécil- se aclaró la garganta- disculpa si no fui claramente explícita: Lárgate, o te saco a patadas-

- hazlo-

Raven se le acercó amenazadoramente, pero algo la detuvo.

-No puedo perder mi tiempo contigo, escóndete...- ordenó- si mueres, no tendré nadie que alimente a Sedita –

Robin pudo escuchar los aviones que se acercaban… y unos pocos segundos después los divisó.

-Aún no entiendo cómo hallaron mi exacta posición- sonrió con confidencia- pero al menos no estoy en un lugar lleno de civiles, sería un dolor de cabeza..-

Pero, para su sorpresa, los aviones pasaron sin divisarla. El rostro de Raven cambió a una expresión más incrédula.

-Ni una bombita de mala gana?- realmente sonaba indignada- al parecer no me encontraron, entonces..-

Pero entonces, a dónde iban?... Cuál era su blanco?...

Porque en definitiva, esos aviones no eran de aquí. Eran extranjeros, del tipo exacto que Vladimir Smirnov podía presumir: feroces, rápidos y pesadamente armados.

-No nos dieron- susurró el moreno- entonces a quién…?-

Oyeron unos fuertes disparos no muy cerca. Raven se dispuso a volar, abandonando a Robin por completo.

Eran ocho aviones atacando a uno plateado, que apenas podría defenderse. Raven tenía el corazón en la boca.

-Silver 12…?-

"X"

Trató de alcanzarlos, pero una gran explosión la cegó. Apenas recuperó la vista, vio cómo pedazos de metal plateado volaban en todas direcciones, uno de ellos con tanta fuerza que logró alcanzarla, dándole justo en la cabeza.

Cayó en cámara lenta. Apunto de desfallecer y con su cerebro aún maquinando.

Ella no era el blanco. Eran sus subordinados. Había ordenado que se alejasen… qué ahora nadie la obedece?

Schwarzschild lo sabía. Raven toleraba su muerte, incluso podía tomarla a la ligera. Pero nunca, nunca dejaría que algo les pasara a sus amigos. Ni el más mínimo corte.

El bienestar de tu equipo por sobre el suyo, siempre.

Así como sabía lo mucho que sus subrdinados se preocupaban por ella, y que irían por ella hasta el fin. El fin del fin.

Unos brazos la sostuvieron, evitando que dé de lleno con el piso. La voz de Robin sonaba lejana al llamarla por su nombre, como si le estuviese hablando desde la otra boca de un tubo muy largo.

Su desesperación aumentaba mediante sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Jamás se había sentido tan fuera de control. Jamás habría pensado en Schwarzschild llegándole a los talones siquiera. Jamás se había frutrado tanto.

Jamás debió dejar a Red X a cargo. Sobre todo si de chicas manipuldoras y contagiosamente sensibles se trataba. El muy idiota ni se molestó en pensar en frío. Y en su primer día como lider… meter la pata así de profundo!!

Mataría a X… si éste sobrevivía…

Si todos sobrevivían…

Finalmente, sus ojos se cerraron… y su cuerpo se hizo sordo a todo su alrededor.

--

Otra vez… PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN!! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


End file.
